The Third
by Ms. Tea Cup
Summary: Iida is open for a new work or internship opportunity required for sixth year U.A. students. The one job All Might offers sounds promising at first, but he seems to be overqualified for the job to bodyguard a quirkless nerdy fifteen year old. Yet the more he knows his client, the more Iida discovered that no one is qualified enough to protect Midoriya. Confused! Iida, TodoBakuDeku
1. Week 0

NOTES

Hello! Some warnings from me;

1\. The author is not a native English speaker, so pardon her mistakes

2\. The main pairing is a threesome! You have been warned

3\. Many elements of this story is tweaked to fit the author's narrative; for example, Todoroki's relationship with his father would be less problematic, and the schooling system for U.A. would be different. So this story would be a semi AU

Enjoy!

* * *

Week 0

* * *

So Iida was looking for a job. For the last couple of years, he had been filling in as a double for his brother as Ingenium as the latter recuperate with his injuries. But now that his older brother had started to manage on his own, it was really time for Iida to seek another field work as a replacement. After all, as a sixth year student of U.A., he was obligated to do pro hero related work outside of school as a curriculum.

Imagine his surprise when he found out the first person to offer him a job happened to be the Pro Hero most younger heroes look up to; All Might.

_"If only I'm able to stay around, I would look after this person myself – but I cannot. Young Iida, I have chosen you for a reason and you are the only one I deem suitable for this work,"_ was how the video message All Might sent him started. Iida listened from the mini screen inside his hero-car. Despite being only 17, his provisional hero license allowed him to drive cars made for pro heroes. Lucky for him, his family provided him one of the latest type; with all the high specs and the best communication unit, the ability to camouflage into commoner's car, and to fly for a short distance.

_"Your task will be a difficult one, considering how complicated this person's circumstances are,"_ The All Might from the video continued, to which Iida paused mid sip of his take out coffee. The car was moving on automatic pilot, and Iida wondered why, among everyone else in U.A., All Might chose him.

_"I am offering you a job as a bodyguard to a high profile individual. This job will require you to stay with the client 24/7. I have sent a coordinate of where to pick up the client and a picture. You should hurry there right after you listen to this message and keep a close eye on them until a later time when I could contact you once again"._

Iida almost choked on his coffee. He put the paper cup down onto it's holder and hurriedly activate the computer on his windshield. The digital map exposed itself on the glass surface. Iida opened the coordinate All Might had sent along and directed the car's intelligent system to drive there. The car made a sudden U-turn in the middle of the road; enough to get another car behind him honk loudly.

"I'm sorry," Iida muttered, more to himself than the people outside his car.

_"There are three major rules in this job for you, Young Iida. First and foremost, protecting the secrecy of the client's identity is a priority"._

Iida hummed to himself as he watched the road.

_"Second, protect the client at all cost; no matter the challenge, his life is also a priority in this mission"._

_Obviously,_ Iida noted.

_"And third,"_ the All Might on the screen paused, _"Make sure you dont kiss the client. Ever"._

Iida actually gaped at the screen. "What?"

_"Lets see how long you'd last before breaking those three rules, Young Iida!"_

* * *

_"I am sorry I cannot offer you more details regarding this mission, Young iida; that calls for a better place and time. As pro heroes, we are expected to be able to work under limited instructions; and that, I also expect of you. For now, do note that the client's safety is important to the world of pro hero as a whole. I trust you with this individual, Young Iida"._

That was how All Might ended his message. While there were many elements of surprise in the instructions, there was no surprise greater than the one Iida found once arriving on the pick up spot.

"Isn't this...," Iida watched the gate to a high school from inside his car, "The High School for the Quirkless?"

He checked the car's computer again for the coordinate All Might had sent. True, this was exactly the spot All Might intended. "But he said this individual is a high profile client," Iida tapped onto his mini screen again. The pay for this job was exceedingly high. Not only that, All Might even said the client's safety is important for them; for pro heroes.

But would anyone of such importance mingle in this place where no hero ever born?

One might argue that All Might wanted Iida to pick up a teacher; most teachers here have quirks despite what the school name entails. But the picture All Might sent Iida was of a boy around his own age – and there would be no way he could be a teacher. Iida's brows met in confusion – could this be a funny prank? No. There's no way someone as professional as All Might would joke with something like this. "Keep it professional, Tenya," The teen said to himself. He fixed his collar and paid attenton to the school gate.

The students started pouring out from the school yard. It didn't take long for Iida to notice the boy in the picture walking out of the gate. Messy dark greenish hair and freckled cheeks were the main signature of his features. He was quite scrawny compared to the rest of the students; especially so compared to Iida. The boy stopped by the main gate and looked around as if waiting for someone. Iida hesitated at first, but slowly approached the boy with his car.

The boy seemed to notice the car somehow. He actually made a move toward the passenger side window and waited for Iida to slid it down. "Midoriya Izuku?" Iida asked once the window was lowered enough for them to see eye to eye. The boy smiled.

"Ah, you're the guy he asked to pick me up!" Midoriya chimed happily – voice boyish and full of spirit. Without further question, the boy opened the door to the passenger seat and invited himself inside. Iida wondered briefly if All Might was the one that had informed the boy beforehand for the latter to be this relaxed while getting a ride from a stranger. As if noticing Iida's stare, the boy suddenly turned to Iida in the middle of tightening his seatbelt.

"Oh, sorry; you are?" He questioned with a tilt of the head.

Iida didnt want to seem impolite, but he couldnt helpt but stare at the boy's uniform up and down. That was exactly the uniform for the highschool of the quirkless. "Iida," he answered shortly, "Call me Iida."

"Okay Iida-san. I suppose you know the way to go?" the boy dropped his backpack – a red and blue themed backpack that strangely reminded Iida of All Might's hero costume – to the car's floor.

"Yes," Iida answered; again, very briefly. Iida normally regarded himself as friendly. Yet this time he had no idea how much he should share with this person. This was actually his first time exchanging word with a quirkless for professional reasons. He wasnt saying he had never seen one; surely he had passed by more than one on a daily basis. But in a world where being quirkless is less common, getting close and personal to one make the experience even more peculiar. And he didnt know how much someone who aimed to be a pro hero like himself should say to a quirkless person considering how little a quirkless person may know of their world.

But Midoriya managed to surprise Iida in his next sentence.

"Ah, _Toshinori-san_ has prepared everything then".

Iida, who was about to move his car, paused. _Toshinori-san_ he said. To Iida's knowledge, no one outside of U.A. ever said that name. Iida hurriedly turned to the boy again as if to challenge the boy to repeat what he said. Midoriya was in the middle of typing into his mobile. He actually noticed Iida's strange behavior and hummed a questioning, "Hm?" as a response.

"Nothing," Iida said. He returned his eyes to the road and started moving the car. Of course, it wasnt his business if this kid – a quirkless one he might add – called All Might by his real name. Iida might be one of All Might's student, but that didn't mean he had the right to poke his nose into All Might's personal life. If All Might somehow had a relationship with this guy, however strange that idea is, so be it.

_Keep it professional, Tenya_.

The GPS showed their destination is located in a rather elite neighborhood. In the middle of their journey, Iida wondered if the kid was rich or a socialite. Iida wanted to steal a look toward the guy sitting next to him and judge him once again; but the guy had been staring weirdly at Iida from the time they departed from that school.

Their car stopped at the traffic light. Iida swallowed and braced himself to return the boy's gaze. When he did, the boy straighten up but forced out a trembly smile. Iida took a breath, "Yes?"

"U-um! S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" Midoriya faced the road; but it didn't take long for his eyes to dart toward Iida again, in which Iida's own sideway stare greeted his. Midoriya almost jumped from his seat.

"Something the matter?" Iida said finally.

"U-um sorry, I w-was just -!" Midorya sputtered, but then took a long deep breath and said in a calmer manner, "I w-was wondering what Ingenium is d-doing here in Japan?"

Iida froze.

"Shouldn't you be in Russia for a conference?"

Iida robotically turned his head to Midoriya's way. Disbelief colored his face, "What?"

"I-I-I w-was just wondering because, you know, this morning news said you were in Russia but then here you are and and and...," Midoriya stuttered. The more he went on, the harder the the facial lines of Iida's face became. "I-I-I mean -!"

"Who told you about Ingenium?" Iida's voice turned uncharacteristically low and cold. There were only a few who knew of his role as Ingenium. And the one connection he shared with Midoriya who'd knew of this classified information would be the man behind their meeting today. But could he be spouting this information to Midoriya? All Might had always been professional; he's the prime example of professionalism in the Pro Hero industry.

Midoriya started flailing his arms everywhere as he shook his head, "N-n-n-no one t-told me! I w-was just shooting f-for a random g-guess because y-you mo-moved your thumb b-before holding i-into the steering wheel like In-Ingenium does".

Iida just stared at the guy in disbelief before flicking a look at his own thumb. He never realized that.

"A-and I w-was just entertaining a random theory on the internet although I m-might have participated in that bandwagon by posting my own Ingenium-Body-Double T-Theory b-but I ha-have done nothing more but m-maybe compiling p-pictures o-online of w-why I think I-Ingenium has a b-body double. And and and I c-cant believe I have h-him sitting t-there right b-beside me so I-I t-think I'd t-try shooting the q-question - !".

This time Iida grabbed the boy's collar, and with a harsher voice he asked, "How do you know that!?"

"I-I-I-!" The boy then proceeded to spout a whole bucket of word vomit, and the further Midoriya went, the more bewildered Iida became. The boy started from explaining how he compared two separate instances where Ingenium acted differently, or how he compared two voice samples from Ingenium. The boy passably managed to read a whole eassy in one breath, and ended it with; "S-s-so I t-thought that m-maybe there are t-two persons b-behind Ingenium. O-o-one of them wis d-definitely i-i-injured, and the o-other is m-more physically fit but he – but he might be le-less experienced".

Iida's jaw went slack. Was he that obvious to outsiders? No! Iida had checked numerous the internet numerous and most forums considered the double body theory as a joke. Yet here was Midoriya. The stuff this boy is mumbling about was so close to the truth, if not the truth itself, that its no longer funny.

A couple of car horns could be heard from behind them. Midoriya pointed nevously to the road, "T-the light's green, Iida-san!"

As though being slapped by his own unprofessionalism, Iida instantly let go of Midoriya's collar . He quickly returned his attention to the road and drove away. Most cars ahead of him had cleared out of the traffic already, and the cars behind him were honking non-stop.

They took a turn to the right and Iida told himself to say nothing else. He should have kept his cool. The possibilities of getting your hero identity unmasked by strangers are always there. A pro hero should have been able to handle that situation and put on a poker face. Iida had known that; but the fact that someone so unexpected was the one to point out Ingenium's secret might be why Iida lost his calm.

"So is it true?"

"Hm?"

"That you are Ingenium?"

Iida cleared his throat. Say nothing, say nothing –

But he did say something, "Not anymore".

"How come?"

He shouldnt have said anything; "Because my brother has recuperated and we -," Iida quickly clamped his mouth shut. What was wrong with him today? That was classified information!

"I see! So it's true right? Ingenium does have a double!" Midoriya exclaimed enthusiastically. The teen then put a thoughtful look to his face, "Hmm, then the original Ingenium is injured and thats when you came along. The injured theory is true too then. Ah, even though I started believing in the inheritance theory too. Maybe I should have paid attention to –" Midoriya rambled on.

Iida paid attention to the side profile of this teen. He needed to steer Midoriya's train of thought away from Ingenium. "I plan to debut as my own hero persona after I graduate".

"Ah! You're in a hero school, Iida-san?" Midoriya perked up.

"U.A. Academy, sixth year," Iida said again. He was waiting for a respond, but was rather surprised Midoriya said nothing. When Iida turned to him to check, the boy looked pale.

"S-sixth year huh?" Midoriya's smile was trembly. The boy faced the road once again, this time while fiddling with his own fingers, "I-I see. You have two m-more years to go then".

_That's odd_, Iida thought. He was expecting Midoriya to ramble about U.A. Nonetheless it was better than the boy spouting more stuff on Ingenium.

The neighborhood they were going to was on the outskirt part of town. There was still a long way to go. To fill in the sudden silence, Iida turned on the visual radio on his screen. The news was airing. What he didnt expect was for Midoriya to start mumbling non-stop once again on every mention of Pro Hero or Villain on the news.

_What is this guy?_ Iida wondered as he eyed the boy in slight horror, _is this his quirk? Does he have a reading quirk? The analyst type_?

Iida shook his head. No, schools for the quirkless are very careful of people with quirks nowadays. It was common knowledge that combining students with quirks and students with no quirks could increase the number of bullying. Nowadays they make sure to diagnose students periodically so that no student with quirks could be enrolled in schools for the quirkless. And diagnostic method nowadays are much more advanced that there's no way a person like this could be in a high school for the quirkless if he does have a quirk.

Midoriya was in the middle of a rant about Mt. Lady – even mentioning her real name a couple of times despite it still being a secret – when Iida finally had enough. The bigger teen changed the channel. Thank God, the next channel seemed to be innocent enough. It was a gossip show. And what do we have? They actually had the clip running in the background of Todoroki and Bakugou speaking on a podium for an award show running. Two girls, the hosts, fawned upon it.

_Okay, this should be harmless_, Iida thought. Midoriya turned all silent as he pay close attention to the screen.

_"Oooh, the King and Prince! They should really get married already!"_ Squealed one host. The other host seemed to agree.

_"It's been a while since we last saw King Explosion and Shoto together right?"_ Said the other host. _Well they both did have different gigs,_ Iida thought. U.A. students started taking on pro hero related field work under supervision in fourth year. Until the seventh year, they would keep on taking jobs while taking less class in U.A. These two had an established career as teen pro hero since before that, and so they both easily scored the most gigs in fourth year until today. Bakugou was mostly sent abroad; Todoroki stayed in Japan most of the time because he had just been crowned the head of Japan's Youth Hero Organization – in fact, Todoroki is the youngest leader of JYHO in history!

Being a sixth year student himself, Iida had also seen less and less of everyone in his class. The last time he even talked to one of those two boys was on Bakugou's birthday – and the guy did complain about missing Todoroki on the phone call with Iida.

_"We could all agree these two are Japan's favorite pro hero power couple,"_ one of the hosts added.

_"What are you saying? They are the world's favorite – King Explosion has that international charm, you know? He goes to America often!"_

_"I heard those two have been dating since the start of their time in U.A.!"_

_"Oh, that's a serious allegation! They were only 11 back then!"_ Both hosts exploded in laughter. Iida couldnt help but roll his eyes. Contrary to popular belief both Bakugou (King Explosion) and Todoroki (Shoto) started their relationship on a rough note; both being equally powerful and popular in their first year. Then again, everyone were only eleven back then and had just been scouted from all over Japan to U.A. Aggression and immaturity was kind of to be expected. Until second year, you would see Bakugou and Todoroki sparring together often to the point of fighting in anger and the teachers had to separate them. Iida had gotten between lots of those fights because he was their class rep after all.

Third year was the time Iida was finally able to relax. Around that time, you'd start seeing Bakugou and Todoroki counseling one another in secrecy. And when they do this, no one, not even Bakugou's best buddy, Kirishima, could get in between them. Coming to the second half of their first semester, Bakugou and Todoroki would be seen walking hand in hand somewhere – it didnt happen often, but it happened too naturally that everyone, despite knowing how they fought a lot in the past, just accepted it.

The second semester of third year was when everyone started questioning – not to the boys' face, but enough to get everyone in the classroom speculating. Bakugou and Todoroki would start doing sleepovers at eachothers' room in the dorm and the sight of them cuddling was becoming more often. At the end of their schoolyear, everyone could casually address this new habbit in front of the boys or hinted at the possibility of them dating, and the two would respond accordingly as though the knowledge of their relationship was natural and common.

The rest of the class have referred to the other boy with the term 'boyfriend' when talking to one ("Yo, Bakugou, where's your boyfriend?") – yet the news of them officially announcing their relationship to the public still surprised their classmates. Probably because everyone was expecting the two to tell the class before telling anyone else. Not that both boys seem to be the most socially adept to consider telling the class officially when everyone in U.A. had already referred to them as a couple.

Iida unconsciously gave out a loud sigh. He then turned to Midoriya. The latter was acting uncharacteristically silent. And here Iida thought Midoriya would start a theory regarding Bakugou and Todoroki's relationship; those two were extremely famous.

As if noticing Iida's train of thought, Midoriya turned to Iida. "Yes?" The boy asked goodnaturedly. Iida was caught a little off guard.

"Nothing," he said. Midoriya turned to the visual radio again.

"Those two looks really good together, dont you think, Iida-san?" Midoriya muttered suddenly.

"Well... yeah, I suppose," Iida replied while steering the wheel to the left.

"Do you know them?" Midoriya questioned. Iida thought of the right way to answer, but decided it would be harmless to answer honestly.

"We're in the same class," he admitted.

"O-oh". There was a look on Midoriya's face – a nervous one.

_"So this clip is from Asia's Hero Award right?"_ one of the hosts said again.

_"Yes, the event took place last night in Singapore. King Explosion and Shoto shared the award for Top Youth Inspiration. Their relationship is very inspiring isnt it?"_

_"Aah, but arent there words of Shoto having a long phone call backstage? Rumor has it he was calling the person endearing names"._

_"Really? Is the Third Person Rumor true all along?"_

_"But this is Shoto, you know? He doesnt strike as someone who'd cheat!"_

_"If there's someone who'd cheat, wouldn't King Explosion be the main suspect?"_

_"Oh! He might have a mistress in America!"_

The speculation was going wilder and wilder. Iida could feel the frown on his face growing. It was a rumor; but half of the world seemed to believe that the teen Pro Hero power couple from Japan has a third person between them. No matter that a definitive proof of it everexisted; some people were still covinced either Bakugou or Todoroki cheated; or it was a consentual threesome. Iida himself couldnt see those two as someone who'd cheat. When you're as busy as they are, it would be hard to keep one relationship going, let alone two.

Then again, it wasn't like anyone from their class would know for sure either. They have spent their time learning in U.A. since they were mostly 11 and had grown together to be teenagers under the watch and teachings of the best hero in the nation. Iida knew for sure everyone in their class have great relationship with one another. He, for example, was quite close with Todoroki. Yet because of the private and ambitious nature of Bakugou and Todoroki, the relationship between those two stayed somewhat a mystery – an enigma of some sort.

"They really have no idea of the people they're talking about," Iida mumbled under his breath.

Midoriya turned to him in an instant, "What did you say, Iida-san?"

Iida somewhat regretted he didnt keep his mouth shut, "Ah, no. It's nothing". Silence. "I just think if they really were inspired by these two, they should stop trying to ruin their relationship". He shouldnt have spoken any of that.

Midoriya looked down at his lap, but lifted his head again. "S-so you dont believe in the rumors, Iida-san".

Iida took a moment before answering, "I know those two. No third wheel could get in between them". Iida knew he shouldnt, but he felt glad he had said it. Midoriya swallowed loudly.

"I-I see," the teen mumbled.

Iida's car closed in to the gated community where Midoriya lived. Midoriya helped getting them pass the security. The whole neighborhood was located by a valley. Most houses were located a distance away from one another, allowing a wide lawn of grass as their yard. Each house has a strong minimalist modern touch; yet they all somewhat looked humble and homey. Midoriya directed them to one of the houses by the ravine facing the city.

They parked the car right outside the garage. Iida got out of the car first and opened the passenger side door for Midoriya. "Thank you," the boy said. The shorter teen led them over the green lawn and straight to the front door. He stopped by the stairs and turned to Iida who had been trailing shortly behind.

"Umm, I suppose this is where we separate ways, Iida-san".

Iida's brows met as he tilted his head to the right, "Actually, I would like to speak with you first Midoriya-san". Midoriya looked more fidgety that usual though. Was he trying to hide something?

"U-um, then I'm all ears," Midoriya didnt move from where he's standing though. Iida peeked at the door standing behind Midoriya and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather have this conversation inside. In case there hearing ears," Iida said. Not trying to complain, but he didnt strike Midoriya as the type of a person who'd ask a guest after leading them right into their doorstep.

"I s-see," Midoriya stuttered. At this point, it was obvious. Midoriya hesitated to invite Iida inside. Iida doesnt like to intrude on one's privacy, however 's orders is of more importance. It was critical for Iida to address that to Midoriya as soon as possible.

Midoriya fumbled to find his key inside his bag. Once he did, he turned to the door, inserted the key to the lock and tapped a set of password into keypad next to the door. A small beep greeted them before the door opened. "Come on inside, Iida-san".

Midoriya went in first in a hurry. He actually switch his footwear to indoor slippers in mere seconds before leaving the foyer and turned to Iida only to say, "Oh, please close the door behind you Iida-san!"

Iida watched the guy dumbly from the spot to take off his shoes. Midoriya was acting weird. "Okay," he answered, unsure if Midoriya even bothered to wait for it. The door closed with a click and locked itself automatically. Iida then proceeded to take off his shoes at a normal pace.

Once he had the indoor slippers on, Iida stepped onto the sleek wooden floor of the house and walked further into it. Pass the foyer, he could finally see the open space of the whole house. The ground floor was like a studio home, with spaces being divided by artistic partitions or shelves. A short distance to his right was a round shaped line of seats by a vast glass paneled wall facing the city. Iida stopped in his track; fascinated.

"I-Iida-san!" Midoriya appeared out of nowhere, without his school bag, "Um we should... We should talk there!" The boy suggested hurriedly and pushed Iida to another direction. They went to the left , where a short set of stairs lead them to another large seating area by an electronic fire place. Midoriya practically pushed Iida to a spot on the huge L shaped couch.

"S-so what would you like to drink Iida-san? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" Midoriya seemed even more fidgety. Iida fixed his glasses.

"Tea is okay".

"O-okay! Please wait here – dont go anywhere!" Midoriya smiled and went behind the bookshelf that acted as a partition. Something smelled really fishy, but Iida's gut instinct told him Midoriya is harmless. Something else told him he should be wary of the house though; not because its dangerous, but because Midoriya was desperately trying to hide something from him.

Iida stood from the couch and walked around the room. He could hear the sound of plattery clinking not far ahead. The open kitchen was close to this space it seemed. "Midoriya-san," he tried calling while opening a hero magazine laying on the coffee table.

True enough, Midoriya's response came shortly and loud enough for it to be nearby. "Yes?"

"Do you live with your parents?"

"Um, no," a pause as another clanking sound could be heard. Iida stopped by the bookshelf and noted the hero themed literature collection. His eyes darted to an All Might figurine standing on one corner of the shelf. He reckoned even near the foyer there was a line of vintage pictures of All Might and a couple of other to pro heroes on the wall. What is this kid? A hero enthusiast? It was rather ironic considering his quirkless status.

It was then Iida noticed a pen holder right next to the figurine. The pen holder was particularly old fashioned in design but very high in quality. Next to the figurine, the object seemed very out of place. Yet now that Iida thought about it, the house, despite basically being a modern western design, had lots of Japanese touches in it. This seating area for example contained a lot of that wooden texture the Japanese are fond of. A couple of contemporary Japanese art were also hanged on the wall in this area – next to a carricature of All Might.

That was rather a weird combination of hobbies.

_What kind of a kid could afford living in such a place?_ Iida pondered as he eyed the vase in the middle of the coffee table. Looked handmade – with such talented hands in pottery too. It seemed somewhat out of place to have that in a house owned by a fifteen year old though.

The only other teen who keep this kind of stuff around would be Iida's own friend. "Todoroki," Iida muttered his name with a soft chuckle. Iida then bent slightly to check what was hidden inside the lower shelf of the coffee table. There seemed to be a couple of magazines. Curious, Iida sank his hand inside. He suddenly paused, before slowly pulling out what his hand had grabbed onto.

It was a baseball. And it looked burnt and ripped from one side. "Huh?" Iida mumbled in bewilderment. He put the ball back inside and accidentally pushed something out of the lower shelf of the coffee table. It was a rugby ball – ot what looked like half of it. Again it was burnt and seemed to be ripoed apart violently like someone had explode it.

There was a person he knew in class who would do the same to every sport gear.

"Iida-san?"

Iida quickly stood to his full height, "Ah, sorry, I was looking at your stuff".

Midoriya had a tray with two mugs of something warm. "Oh, no no! It's okay. You could check out the comics and magazines we have in there – oh," Midoriya went silent once he noticed the ripped rugby ball.

"Sorry, I accidentally moved it from its place".

"Its okay, Iida-san! I even forgot it was there in the first place," Midoriya put the mugs on top of the coffee table. He then lowered himself next to the desk and took the burnt skin of the rugby ball, "This ball was my... uh, friend's. Uhm he is very prone to breaking stuff".

"Friend..."

"Yeah, I have a couple of friends coming over sometimes. Oh, but no worries. They wont be around for a while and they're not around that often," There's a wistful look on his face, "We should have thrown this away".

Though saying that, Midoriya actually returned the burnt rugby ball back inside the lower shelf.

* * *

Once seated on the couch and they both had a cup of tea in each hands, it was then their conversation started.

"So something you want to tell me, Iida-san?"  
Iida took a sip of his tea then lowered the cup to his lap. The two boys were sitting casually on the couch, with Midoriya sitting crosslegged on it. "Actually, Midoriya-san, I'm not sure if he has informed you, but All Might asked me to act as your bodyguard until an undetermined time".

Midoriya looked slightly stunned. He then bent down his head as if in thought before looking up at Iida again. "So he did huh. That's just like Toshinori-san. Geez, why does he never consult me first before making these decisions? All he said was he's sending someone with your car plate to pick me from school!" The boy groaned, "I apologize, Iida-san but I have to decline your service. I know a lot of people find it necessary to shadow my back, but apparently I can handle looking after myself".

Iida listened patiently. He didnt fully grasp what Midoriya meant by having someone watching over him constantly – was he really that heavily guarded before? If so what happened now that Iida was finally brought up into this situation?

"I'm sorry Midoriya-san. I cannot follow your request. I am under strict orders from All Might to watch over you". In fact All Might had sent a huge sum of payment in advance to Iida's account. And it was rather a high fee for a guard duty.

Midoriya sighed heavily, "Just when I thought I'll be free on my own too," he mumbled. Iida eyed the boy intently. Up until this point, he still couldnt figure out what part of Midoriya All Might think is valued enough to be protected. Is Midoriya in a witness protection program? Or is he an important figure? Maybe Midoriya can make something, a drug, a tool, the government might find to be important? Is he maybe the secret love child of someone?

Iida gasped. Could he be -?

"Midoriya-san, All Might has yet to explain much to me the nature of the relationship between you two. Indeed, he seemed very thoughtful of you," Iida fixed his glasses, "Do you mind telling me what your relationship with All Might is?"

Midoriya blanched visibly, "Uh I-I-I, W-we uhh," he sputtered but then took a deep breath, "I-its uh, o-our relationship is-is... it's purely professional".

Iida kept a straight face meanwhile thinking the boy seemed too close to All Might for it to be professional. No professionalism would allow anyone to call All Might casually by his real name.

"Professional," Iida repeated.

"...Yeah, professional."

Iida closed his eyes: fine. The way this was going, Iida noted that he couldnt achieve the information he needed regarding All Might's intent through this person. "I understand".

"Y-you do? That's great!" Midoriya smiled – too trustful for his own good. The green haired teen then stood up from his seat; one foot on the floor and a knee on still on the couch, "I suppose I cant exactly say no when it comes to Toshinori-san's wishes. It's only for seven days anyway".

"... as I said, Midoriya-san, the end date for my work has yet to be determined".

"Toshinari-san is away to Singapore for the award event until the weekend, isnt it? That means he'll be here by the end of the week," Midoriya scratched the back of his head. Casually he said, "If he's here, he'd watch over me himself by then".

To be this confident to have All Might wanting to guard you full time would be something. Midoriya forced a smile, "Then I take it that we'll be seeing each other every morning from tomorrow".

If Midoriya was implying Iida would spend the night somewhere else, he'd be wrong. "Actually, Midoriya-san, I am inclined to believe it's expected of me to spend the night here," Iida notified calmly. Midoriya's eyes went comically wide.

"H-huh? Y-you?" A finger was pointed at Iida robotically before Midoriya pointed down as though pointing at the house, "H-HERE?"

"Yes".

"SPEND THE NIGHT?"

Iida stared at Midoriya for a moment before answering, "Yes".

"H-How about your clothes?"

"That," Iida started, "I'm always on alert for a sudden mission or unexpected situations. So I've had spare clothes prepared in my car just in case".

"I-I-I -!" Midoriya flailed his arms crazily before his voice sank into another low mumbling episodd. This time his voice was far too low and the words poured out too fast for Iida to understand a single word he's saying. At one point Iida could hear , "B-but h-h-h-he's going to be s-s-so maddd and-and-and he's going to kill me and-and throw me into the d-deep ocean –"

"Midoriya-san, I dont mind sleeping on the couch," Iida stated rather monotonously. Midoriya stopped whatever ramble he was doing and gaped at Iida.

"Nononono Iida-san! You should... Ah! I know! You should sleep in my room instead!" Midoriya looked happy at his own idea, "I can sleep in one of the other rooms! Yes, that's a brilliant idea!"

Midoriya left the couch and put down his mug onto the coffee table, "But you should wait here for a moment. I have to tidy up before hand," Midoriya looked nervously toward the second floor, "Yeah, I'll tidy up my room first. You stay here". The boy left in an instant, but nort before turning toward Iida one last time, "Dont go anywhere".

Iida's brows furrowed.

Something strange is up.

* * *

Iida had just finished his second magazine while waiting for Midoriya and he had found plenty of small notes on pages of them. The thing was, Iida had noted how the handwritings changed from time to time. Sometimes Midoriya writes in huge, bold aggressive letters that would criticize an article with foul words. Some notes were very factual yet intricate, with tiny yet packed letters as if he was trying hard to write everything he knew into the small space. And in rarer time, he writes in precise, swift, and elegant letters – and it somehow reminded Iida of his close friend Todoroki.

But Iida was done making mental notes about every single unnecessary details. Midoriya sure had taken his time. It was almost dark outside, and Iida thought it was rather rude of him to not only intrude upon Midoriya's life but also let the guy clean up for Iida on his own.

So Iida left the couch and trailed toward wherever Midoriya maybe. In no time at all he arrived in the hallway upstairs. He reckoned by the rectangular shaped spots on the wall that there were wall decorations just being taken down. In fact, some framed pictures were turned around so that the picture was facing the wall. At this point, Iida couldnt understand Midoriya's way of thinking. Maybe the boy was the ultimate hero otaku and he was too ashamed to show some of his collections to a future pro hero.

But really after the display of All Might's pictures allover the foyer, wasn't it far too late to hide anything?

"Midoriya-san?" Iida called out as he scoured further into the hallway. There were three doors leading to another room. The door closest to him was slightly opened and Iida peeked inside to see if Midoriya was there, "Midoriya-san, let me help you tidy up –"

The room was quite large; with huge glass panels facing the balcony. The whole architecture was that of a modern Japanese aesthetic; large low bed, shoji screens, and wooden ceiling. A pile of picture frames was laid on top of the dark blue satin sheet of the bed. It took no genius to figure out those were the pictures that had been taken from the walls. Iida wondered if Midoriya was here, trying to hide his geeky stash.

"Midoriya-san?" He called again, this time stepping inside. No answer. Iida almost hit a low display cabinet as he walked inside and that cabinet instantly stole his attention. On the display cabinet was a few thropies and medals. One particular trophy looked like a famous one in Japan. It seemed to be the replica of the JYHO's Best Newcomer Award trophy. Iida took it in his hands and weighed it. "Wow," he huffed. It was quite heavy, seemed to be a high quality replica. He had seen the real one when Todoroki became an awardee last year. It was very resemblant to this one. In fact, on the display cabinet was also the second place medal for U.A. Sport Festival. They were even signed with the years Todoroki was given these awards.

Huh, seemed like Midoriya was also a huge Shoto fan.

Iida fixed his glasses and approached the bed. Honestly, Midoriya was beyond help at this point, not that Iida have any say about it. Whether you want to obsess over pro heroes to the point of being creepy or you are simply apathetic toward them; it was your right to do so. Still, Iida wondered how All Might felt having a fan like this as an associate.

All picture frames on top of the bed were laid facing down. Iida absently took one frame and checked which pro hero's picture was in it. It was then his whole figure froze.

It was a picture of Midoriya with someone holding him from behind in what seemed like an intimate manner. The thing was, Iida knew the person behind Midoriya too well.

From the hair to the rare show of a smile; there was no mistaking it; it was Todoroki.

A million thoughts struck the back of Iida's head. Chills ran through Iida's spine and he suddenly felt the urgency to quickly leave the room. When he was about to turn toward the exit, he caught the sight of a walk-in closet behind a shoji sliding screen. There, a costume – a hero costume – was put on display on a mannequin. It was Shoto's initial costume before it reached its current design the public had known and loved now. And no one outside of U.A. should have known what this costume looked like.

Iida gulped. What's this costume doing here? Is this the work of a crazed super fan or –

Iida glanced nervously at the line of trophies he just saw.

\- Or the owner of said costume himself?

Iida told himself it was crucial to leave the room. True enough, he could hear someone trying to open the door of a neighboring room; maybe Midoriya. In a flash, Iida hurried to the corridor and feigned walking from the stairs. So when Midoriya finally got out from the door at the end of the hallway, it seemed as though Iida had just arrived.

"Iida-san!" Midoriya exclaimed – clearly surprised.

"Midoriya-san. I was checking if I can help you with anything".

"No worries! I had just finished tidying up my room. You can use it right now!" Midoriya said. Iida turned awkwardly toward the other two doors on his right in the hallway.

"And these two ..."

"Those!" Midoriya hurried toward Iida's side, as if to guard the two doors from Iida, "My friends, they... have sleepovers sometimes and these are where they usually sleep in. But these rooms are under reconstructions, you see? They are off-limits, I'm sorry".

Iida hummed, "It would be rude for a guest like myself to stay in the better room while the home owner sleep in the ones under reconstruction".

"Ah n-no! Its totally okay! I'm okay with it. S'not just that, I'm used to sleeping in one of these rooms anyway, so it's fine!" Midoriya insisted jumpily.

"I see," Iida replied silently. He then turned to Midoriya and bowed, "Thank you for your assistance. I'll be in your care from now on!"

"P-please dont bow I-Iida-san! M-me too!" Midoriya himself quickly posed a bow himself, "I-I'll be in your care too!"

After bowing numerous times, Midoriya finally told Iida to freely used his room and to use the free space in his closet. He also apologized beforehand for any possible discomfort his room may cause in the future. Honestly those were the least of Iida's worries. In fact, he wasnt even blinded by the overly yellow hue that came from numerous All Might figurines and posters inside Midoriya's room. Once he closed the door behind him, Iida slid to the floor in disbelief.

From the old-fashioned Japanese furniture to the room to the trophies and to the picture; there was no denying it. Todoroki had been here; maybe numerous times. "Shit!" Iida rarely cursed, but when he did it was for such urgency, "What have you been doing Todoroki? Bakugou will absolutely kill you for this!"

The gossip show from the radio earlier that day kept playing inside Iida's head – especially on the topic of the teen pro hero Shoto being caught having long phone calls backstage. From the rumors of a third person in his relationship with Bakugou, to the allegation of cheating; Iida wondered if this was why Midoriya needed to be protected. Bakugou Katsuki would kill for anyone who dared to steal Todoroki from him.

Because Midoriya... Midoriya might be.

The person Todoroki Shoto had an affair with.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Just in case you missed it, yes, Iida misunderstood. So do not worry. This whole story will be all about Iida misunderstanding stuff.**


	2. Week 1

NOTES

1\. Thank you for the follow, favs, and comments in the last chapter!

2\. This chapter originally contain a new character that hasnt showed in the anime (but will be in the next season). I wonder how much of you read the manga. I'll try my best to keep this story spoiler free.

* * *

Week 1

* * *

It was the first morning since Iida Tenya is officially the bodyguard of Midoriya Izuku. The elements of this task was still unknown, but no matter. Iida shall do his best!

He woke up in alert at 5 AM under a hundred watchful eyes of All Mighty figurines (and while hugging an All Might body pillow) despite having difficulties sleeping the night before thanks to Todoroki. In truth, the whole night he had been dreaming of scolding Bakugou and Todoroki like a desperate mother-in-law in the face of his sons' failing marriage, dressed like a typical Japanese housewife, crying, and all that.

He felt more like a mom than a classmate when it comes to those two.

Dream or no dream, once awake the bodyguard waste no time to do a short survey around the house and did his morning exercise at the gym area in the first floor. A refreshing cold shower later – he was all clean and energized. Now he was all dressed in a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants; prepared for his first morning as a bodyguard to Midoriya Izuku.

It was only 7. Time for a morning smoothie.

The sturdy guy had just climbed down the stairs – aiming for the open kitchen next to it, to make the morning regimen U.A. and his family had modified for his nutritional needs (the secret ingredient being gasoline). Midoriya's breakfast consisted of a serving of smoothie too; and Iida was prepared to add his own touch to it. Knowing your smoothie is a way on becoming a great hero after all.

The greatest hurdle ahead would be to wake up Midoriya. The boy had yet to make a sound behind that door between the All Might room (what Iida called the room he stayed in) and the Todoroki room (allegedly, but highly likely). Iida had been facing the door for a while now, and he's still unsure if he should just knock or if he should barge right in.

But then it would be rude of him to just intrude - especially after Midoriya had asked him personally not to. But Iida is a dutiful bodyguard - what bodyguard would let their client be late to school? Conflicted, Iida's hand hovered near the door's surface.

Before Midoriya opened the door himself.

"I-Iida-san!" Midoriya quickly closed the door behind him and glued his back onto it as though guarding it from Iida, "Y-you surprised me!"

Iida was surprised too by Midoriya's sudden appearance. It was still surreal to have someone wearing that quirkless highschool uniform standing in front of him. Schools for the quirkless are easily forgettable, but that doesnt mean they are unrecognizeable. Their uniforms would consist of a maroon button up shirt. Because of their lack of defense, the color would signal as a priority to safe first in case of emergencies.

Nonetheless, he informed Midoriya breakfast was ready, "I've prepared your breakfast smoothie, Midoriya-san. Considering the distance, its best to depart early to school today". Midoriya relented to the request; not that he wasnt prepared to go anyway.

Their travel to Midoriya's school was rather uneventful, and Midoriya was far too occupied with reviewing his homework to geek out over the radio's hero update. It wasn't until they arrived in front of the school gate did Midoriya offered Iida a new challenge.

"Iida-san do you maybe know how to answer this question?"

Iida turned to Midoriya, who sat next to him in the passenger seat. He supposed they still have the time to review a homework. "Let me see," Iida said. Midoriya shoved his homework to Iida while pointing at a particular problem. Ah. Chemistry.

Iida folded his arms and hummed seriously.

"I've completed the rest but this one... a bit difficult dont you think?" Midoriya mumbled as he too frown at the problem.

It had been a while since Iida last work on homeworks such as this. The hero course mostly focus on the practicalities of being a hero rather than the theories. They do have classes on theories though; especially from 1st to 3rd year. And most of them would be so focused on its usability in the work of a hero. Physics, for example, is highly applicable to their line of work. You'd wonder too about how much time you'd have to get to a place from point A before the enemy's bomb would land there after being blasted from point B at certain distance by a certain force and a certain height.

Chemistry though, is less useful to most heroes.

Iida noted how dedicated Midoriya was to answer this specific question despite not knowing how to utilize it for his own use; or if it would be relevant to a career. Was this how most students in regular highschools learn, Iida wondered? By wasting their time and energy on something they barely can use in the future?

How vain the struggles of a quirkless person are.

"As I thought, it's too difficult," Midoriya sighed after a long silence from Iida. He took his homework and put it back inside his backpack.

The claim made Iida sigh. Midoriya Izuku was a puzzle to him. Yes, Iida had his theories – but none of them could explain Todoroki's attraction to the boy. Iida didnt understand how someone who dated Bakugou could cheat wiith someone so unlike Bakugou.

Midoriya Izuku wasn't a confident person; he stammers over every simple little thing and he mutters under his breath a lot. He was scrawny and definitely was in no strength caliber close enough to Bakugous. So really, why would Todoroki, whose attention had always been in the road to become a top pro hero, be interested in this guy? Whatever charm Todoroki had seen in Midoriya, Iida didn't catch.

"Why not ask your friends?" Iida questioned. Midoriya bent his head.

"I... I'm not in good terms with my classmates," noticing Iida's questioning look, Midoriya stammered, "I-its nothing crazy or anything! S'just that, I was especially bullied for being quirkless back in middle school. Some kids in high school might've heard about it and they continued the trend. Even though... they're all quirkless like me".

Iida hummed. So bullying still happens despite the effort to separate the quirkless from the general public too.

"Actually, I can ask my friend," Iida found himself offering. He didnt know exactly why he allows it, but in the back of his mind he was somehow reminded that Yaoyorozu took a class in chemistry with students from the other courses. She deemed it relevant for her quirk. "She's very good at studying".

Midoriya looked hopeful at first, until Iida himself depleted his spirit; "I just remember she doesnt usually respond to texts or calls in the morning".

Midoriya's shoulder fell, "I dont think I have that much time before its time for school either. Ugh, even though this is submitted at the last period!"

Iida glanced sideways. This was only a measly assignment of a school for the quirkless, but; "I can always text you her response". Midoriya perked up. Iida continued, "She might be busy, but as long as she responds before midday –"

"Really? That would be a great help, Iida-san!" Midoriya smiled brightly, "Can I have your contacts then?"

Iida was about to give it, but he remembered he left his personal phone at home to charge and he wasnt going to hand his work contacts to someone with non-secure line. "I left my personal mobile back at your house".

"That's okay. Give me the one you use for work," he turned his All Might-cased mobile to show Iida his device, "Mine's private line too!"

Iida lifted an eyebrow. Maybe All Might handed it to him? These mobiles were made especially for pro heroes and those who work closely with them.

_But what if Todoroki the one who gave them to Midoriya?_

Iida shook away the thought. _Keep it professional, Tenya._

"Of course," Iida nodded. They exchanged contacts. Midoriya looked especially elated.

"Thank you so much! You're so cool, Iida-san!" The shorter teen said.

Iida paused mid-texting to stare at the boy. Midoriya was already on his way out of Iida's car. "Farewell then! See you after school!" Midoriya waved before running to the gate.

Despite the mysteries behind Midoriya Izuku and how it frustates him, Iida Tenya gave in to it and nodded. _It may not be that bad after all._

* * *

Surprisingly, Iida received the answer from Yaoyorozu before he even reached U.A. Iida forwarded it to Midoriya while he was still on the road, in which Midoriya replied with a series of happy emoticons. He also said;

_'You're the best Iida-san!'_

Iida tried his best not to smile too much.

As Midoriya had convinced him that the school ground is safe, Iida took this as the opportunity to visit U.A. for academic purposes. It should be fine as long as he could return right on time to pick Midoriya from school later on. It took an hour and a half to get to U.A. from the city by hero cars. Hero cars were made to speed; so it effectively cut down the travel time.

U.A. was located on a man made island in the middle of the ocean, and there was only a few land route to go there; two were open to the public's knowledge despite still being heavily guarded, the rest were shortcuts but hidden. Iida took the shortcut one by the mountain in the south of the city. There was a track hidden under the waterfall; once there and you passed the layers of security, you'll be led into the stomach of the mountain before the underwater tunnel leading to U.A. would be exposed to you.

Iida's car sped up through the tunnel. The road was clear, considering how selective U.A. was regarding who'd be allowed access to their school; so it was a great way to let the hero car does it work and enjoy the sightings of the under water creatures passing by.

This track would lead you directly to the underground parking lot in U.A. When Iida arrived there; there were only a few hero cars parked in the students parking area. Most of them must be owned by students in their final year. Then again, hero cars are a luxury for most younger heroes. In Iida's case, well, his family is a family of heroes.

Hero cars are really the only car they have at home.

Still, this hero car was Iida's baby. He remote locked the car and smiled fondly at it before walking ahead to the school building. He left his keys to the basement's receptionist and rode the elevator to the ground floor.

It was hard to believe that he had been acting as a double for an adult pro hero once stepping into the lobby. Of course, both places taught him hardship; but U.A. was home to his youth. It was the place where he nurtured friendship and rivalry. Wherever he went, there was no place like U.A. – and he imagined missing this place once it was time to go.

The lobby was filled with some of the older students. It was class time, so no students would be around except the older ones who came to visit from their field work to counsel the school for advice. You'd see circles of students exchanging words; mostly sharing stories about their intership and rejoicing their reunion after not meeting for months.

A small group of support students could be heard boasting about each others' creations – Iida didnt think they should wear a jetpack indoor though. Of course, as a proud student of this glorified academy, Iida made it his duty to scold that group of support student. But on his way he caught a flock of management students harassing everyone left and right with a bit of reality check. And Iida, despite normally being brave, wouldnt be brave enough to face the critics a management student could comprise just by one look at you to attack your insecurities. As they say; it's impossible to escape a management course student watching eye. A mere passing comment from them once made Hagakure cry – and she was literally the invisible one of the group.

Oh no! One of them currently met eyes with Iida! Sensing danger, Iida fast-walked robotically without his quirk – because using his quirk or running indoor would be against the school's rule, of course – and snatched a hoverboard on the shared hoverboard station. It wouldnt be as fast as his engine; but the hoverboard is the heart of commuting within campus. Iida rode them, posture upright with hands sticking close to his side; body leaning forward to a degree like the Pisa Tower. Not now, not ever management course.

Not now.

Not Ever.

The Class rep of 6-A went across the main front yard. This was the main offices area; so there were less students out and about. Although; you could see Koda unleashing his inner Disney Princess by a flower bush; singing to a couple of birds. Rumor has it Koda was the founder of the Prophetic Eye of The Colony – a cult whose main task was to spread words of the ants great plan to overthrow human in the future. Great guy, that Koda. He gave a slight wave as Iida passes by; Iida responded with a ready, "Koda-kun," himself.

Iida passed by the Founding Fathers (and Mothers) statue and went straight to the Administrative Office. He didnt expect to see Shinso at the Office's segway station. "Class rep," The guy, who only joined class A in year 3, greeted with minimum enthusiasm as usual. The last time they met, they both were forced to do a duet in the karaoke. It wasnt awkward at all.

Iida stepped closer to the guy until their shoes almost met. He then fixed Shinso's dress shirt like a true class rep. In the back, you'd see Class B's Shoda, who was about to get a hoverboard from the station, looked between of them and left before taking one.

Once the shirt was fixed, Iida nodded at Shinso and said a brief, "Great to see you again, Shinso-kun". Ah, being the class rep is such a hard job.

Shinso spent half a minute to stare down at his dress shirt. As though used to it, he set the issue aside and muttered under his breat. "If you want to talk to Aizawa-sensei, you have to be patient. The man has a meeting with the rest of the teachers," Shinso took a hoverboard, "There's Kirishima in the waiting room though so you wont be alone".

"See you next time Class rep," Shinso went ahead of him to the opposite direction. You see Iida was sure he's a decent Class rep, a future pro hero, and a good person overall. But a great liar he was not.

So how should he hide Todoroki's affair from Bakugou's best friend?

* * *

"That Koda! I saw him arrive at school on the back of a whale this morning! A whale! Could you believe that!?" Kirishima shook his head in disbelief of his own words, "One time I heard he rode a giant bird to school!"

"Actually...," Iida licked his lips a couple of time anxiously, "He was riding Tokoyami".

"...oh".

They were sitting in the waiting room for student appointments right infront of the teachers lounge and office. There were only the two of them and an upperclassmen who was dozing on the opposite sofa. The constant clacking of a keyboard at the front desk and the chilled temperature were enough to lul anyone to sleep. But Kirishima was more interested in talking.

And Iida was interested in keeping Todoroki's secret.

"So, Iida-kun, how's life doing for ya?" Kirishima grinned with an arm loungin at the head of the sofa. Iida was in the middle of giving the sleeping upperclassman an eye.

"I'm.. I'm doing great," he answered with more enthusiasm than necessary. Before he could stop it he added, "I'm thinking of debuting as a new hero". He shouldnt have said that.

"Really? Alright! Finally, Class rep! So I take it your brother is the sole Ingenium now?"

Iida nodded, kind of proud. And he hoped the conversation surrounding his hero work would stop there. But of course not.

"I take it thats why you're seeing old man Aizawa," despite his hesitant nature, Aizawa-sensei was very capable of giving his students valuable inputs. Thus why his students yearn for his advice. "So what now? Are you taking your time redesigning a new hero identity or are you taking a new line of work in the mean time?"

_Come on, move mouth! Make up a lie!_ "A... A b-bit of both". _FAILUUUUREEE!_

Kirisihima was looking at him earnestly too; and this make lying so difficult for someone straightlaced like Iida. "A bit of both... Ah! So you're saying you're doing something else now! Such a manly move, Class rep. To be able to move on so quickly from a hero identity just like that," Kirishima nodded in approval, "Then what kind of work are you doing now, Iida-kun? Are you still working with Idaten?"

Iida's lower jaw shook visibly as he struggled to lie. "K-kind of!" Not exactly a full lie. He enforced it with a series of robotic nods. Kirishima somehow missed it. "How about you Kirishima-kun?" Iida questioned hurrily while fixing his glasses. Kirishima lifted his chin proudly.

"Glad you asked!" The red haired teen said, "I've actually been working with Bakugou!"

Iida choked over empty air.

"He took me along with him to America for two months! Lucky, that Bakugou! Hero life in America is so different to what we have here in Japan. And he's the only one among us with that luxury, y'know?" Kirishima crossed his arms and slung a leg over the other, "Or maybe its not America. Maybe because he's... him. Bakugou, he's always ahead of us. Ah, but I was surprised Fourth Kind allowed me to go with him – they think the collaboration would attract more sponsors, you see".

"After that experience working in America I was just blown by the difference of work portion. Damn, I wish I was as lucky as Bakugou! Genius Office's management is the best and they arent just utilizing Bakugou for show - you know, like, most teen pro heroes are made for profit and publicity – but Bakugou, they truly trust him with the main stage! Where else would us younger heroes get such treatment?! Iida-kun you may not seen it just yet because Ingenium is an," here he made certain hand movements to emphasize his point, "'adult' pro hero. But debuting as a teen pro hero or a teen sidekick, they'd look down at you. They think we're only good for the cameras".

Kirishima sighed, and this was when the lady at the front desk shushed him. "Ah, sorry," the red haired teen said, then turned again to Iida with a lowered voice, "Anyway, Iida-kun. We're kinda in the same situation".

"Hm?"

Kirishima pointed at himself and grinned, "Fourth kind is expanding their office and established a Teen Pro branch. They offer me a choice between keeping my position as a sidekick or be a Teen Pro Hero. Both has its advantages; but Bakugou told me to get more advice before deciding anything".

"Dont tell me – is that why you're seeing Aizawa-sensei, Kirishima-kun?"

"Yeah – I'm also thinking about getting legal advice from the protocol office. How about you Iida-kun? Sidekick or debuting as a teen pro?"

Getting more into the conversation, Iida forgot his prior goal and answered truthfully, "I'm still thinking about it. Becoming a teen pro hero sure is attractive. They'll put you as frontliners and they'd hand you more one-man missions too, but they'd treat you as a teenager and the missions given mostly lack challenges. Being a sidekick would give you the opportunity to more challenging missions – but a lot of sidekicks cant get rid of their sidekick status for a long time," Iida rambled as he put a fist under his chin. Kirishima was nodding.

"I know right? Only the lucky ones could be taken seriously as Teen Pros," Kirishima sighed, "Ah, but you're one of them Iida-kun. You'll have it easy in Idaten whether you debut as a sidekick or a Teen pro".

Iida's glasses flashes. His family surely would insure his transition into becoming a pro hero, whether he took the sidekick route or the teen pro route. But Iida wanted more.

He didnt want the easy way.

He wanted to prove his worth without the help of Ingenium.

"I'm thinking of leaving Idaten for a while actually".

"Wha – WHAAAAT?!"

This time the upperclassman who was asleep jumped awake and the front desk lady glared at them. Kirishima apologized sheepishly for his outburst. He quickly returned to Iida though. "You've gotta be joking Class rep! Why would you do that?"

Iida took a deep breath, "I dont take my family's contribution in making what I am lightly. But Kirishima-kun it's as you said," he looked down at his own lap, "Moving on after leaving your previous hero identity is an amazing feat. Its still too difficult for me. Thats why," Iida nodded to himself, "I'll make my way out of Ingenium's shadow and make a name for myself".

Kirishima looked awed. He slapped Iida's back in a friendly manner as he showed his fist between them and gave a fake sob. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Thats the way to be a true man, Class rep! I've never felt so proud to know you! What you said is so manly, my heart cant handle it".

Iida felt his chest puffing from the compliment. They both bickered more to the point of having the front desk lady getting up to glare at them for a full 10 seconds. The upperclassman that was in the same room with them had returned to sleeping. And Aizawa Shouta hadnt showed the tip of his nose.

"Talking about being a man," Kirishima said suddenly, "Someone else from our class will make a man out of himself soon".

Iida was silent at first, but then said, "Has Mineta-kun grown taller?"

Kirishima spurted out in laughter, though he made sure he quickly held it in; causing his whole body to shake uncontrollably. Once calmer, he said, "That's savage, Class rep. But seriously! Something big is going to happen soon for my man Bakugou".

Iida felt his inside freezing once again. He'd rather not have this topic with Kirishima right now.

Kirishima leaned closer to Iida's left ear and whispered, "Bakugou told me he and Todoroki are going to meet the _parents_ after the award event in Singapore. You know, _Todoroki's_ parents," He then leaned away and looked left and right, "Like, there would be other important family members of Todoroki's and everything. It's some serious stuff. Man, if we didnt hear any wedding date by the next class meetups, I would be a priest and marry them off myself".

Iida blinked blankly at the guy, and turned his head away robotically. "I-I see".

Kirishima hooked a hand onto Iida's shoulder instead, sighing; "I know right? It felt like yesterday that we both have to prevent them from killing each other. But look at them now! Our boy Bakugou has grown to be a man's man. Todoroki too. I just love those two".

Iida stiffen up. He knew firsthand how much Kirishima cared. Despite acting foolish most of the time, Kirishima was extremely loyal to his friends. It just happened that on the top of his loyalty was best buddy Bakugou Katsuki. And if Kirishima knew about Midoriya...

There would be bloodshed for sure.

"They're so good for each other. I trust in my man Bakugou and Todoroki. Nothing can get in between them, not meddling parents, not some gossip show," Kirishima hissed the last one before turning to Iida, "dont you agree Iida-kun?"

Iida coughed, "Yes".

That had to be the biggest lie he ever made

* * *

Of course Iida cared about both Bakugou's and Todoroki's wellbeing. He too, like Kirishima, cared about those two's relationship. He couldnt help that he's been somewhat involved in watching over those two since they were all only eleven. They maybe a weird combination, but they were Japan - no - Iida's favorite power couple.

But then Iida remembered that person in the background who had no friends, no quirks, and no confidence in his cell; and the one sentence he gave Iida this morning.

_"You're so cool, Iida-san!"_

Not Ingenium. But Iida.

Because this was the first mission he took as himself. So far he hadnt done anything beside driving Midoriya to school and helping him do his homework; but that compliment had such an impact on him that Iida had promised to be a good bodyguard. He's Ingenium. No.

For now, he's Midoriya Izuku's bodyguard.

And if that meant protecting a third person in Bakugou and Todoroki's relationship for a while, then so be it. The way Bakugou and Todoroki is going, it didnt seem whatever Todoroki and Midoriya had would last. Not that Midoriya could compare.

So for now, Iida would relent.

Just for now.

"So how's the brat doing?"

Iida was half daydreaming, so when the question was given to him, he didnt exactly catch it.

"Pardon?"

Aizawa-sensei was sitting in one of the low couches in the teacher's lounge; looking as bored as ever with one leg crossed over the other and a slouchy posture. The man arrived into the teachers office along with the rest of the teachers minutes ago; looking grimly at Iida and Kirishima as he passed by; muttering, "Ugh, so I still have these brats to deal with," before grunting that whomever want to counsel with him first should scury to follow him to the lounge area.

Kirishima had went in first.

The upperclassman followed after another teacher.

Iida went in last.

"That brat. Still geeking out as always?" The Erasure hero was only was only half paying attention to the question he asked Iida. His attention was fully directed at the tablet in his hands as he read the details on Iida's field work. Yet somehow Iida felt like the question was important.

Noticing Iida's questioning stare, Aizawa-sensei added, "Midoriya".

Iida straighten up and gathered his best poker face - which looked more robotic than human, "I h-have no idea who that is, Sensei!"

Aizawa-sensei hummed lazily in the middle of scheduling appointments between Iida and the support and management department for new hero identity design. His eyes then darted to Iida. He said, "What game are you playing at? He's the person you're guarding ".

Iida's mouth were moving desperately, but no words escaped him. Had he accidentally put that information regarding Midoriya in his report? No, he doublechecked! Did All Might disclose this information? _Shouldnt the information be classified?_

"I-I apologize, Sensei! I wasnt informed that All Might has disclosed this to you," Iida readily offered his explanation. Aizawa-sensei gave him a long lazy stare.

"I know Midoriya. Everyone in the faculty does," The erasure hero said, this time finalizing some feedbacks in the tablet.

"You m-mean all of the staff knows of... Todoroki's -?"

"Hmm?" The crease that had grown between Aizawa-sensei's eyebrows increased. It didnt seem he understood what Iida was implying.

"Midoriya -"

"Tell him I say hi," was how the counseling session ended.

_How did he know Midoriya? _Iida couldnt fully grasp the fact that someone working in UA, beside All Might, knew Midoriya. Because not only was Midoriya not a student there, he's basically quirkless and most quirkless people dont stray into the hero industry. Iida was so deep in thought about it when he saw Kirishima on the way to the elevator. It seemed like Kirishima got stuck with Class B's Monoma for a while there.

"They're still stuck with that rivalry crap, that Class B," Kirishima complained once they went inside the elevator. They were about to go when the elevator door opened again to reveal Kayama-sensei and Kan-sensei.

_Surely being a sidechick - or sideguy in this case - of a student wouldnt gain you this kind of attention from a pro hero teacher, _Iida thought in the middle of pushing the elevator's button.

Meanwhile, Kayama-sensei recognised them. "It's you guys! It's been a while," She, in her teacher uniform, said. Iida and Kirishima bowed in respect. Both sides then stood against the opposite walls, hands crossed as the elevator door closed.

A momentary silence enveloped them before the bearer of the hero identity Vlad King pointed at Iida.

"Isnt he the one with Midoriya currently?"

Another silence.

"Oh yeah, I just heard about it yesterday," Midnight responded, "Congratulation, Iida-kun!"

Vlad King nodded, "Ah, its going to be a challenge".

"It is, it is," Midnight agreed.

A tense pause took place before Midnight added, "You shouldn't kiss'em".

"Yeah, he totally shouldnt," Vlad King responded.

Once that short elevator ride ended, Iida was so tense that Kirishima had to shake Iida's frozen stiff body to normal. The latter, of course, didnt let this matter go. "WHAT THE HELL CLASS REP, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," a slap to the cheek to get Iida to function, "Forget what they say! KISS HER! Thats the manly way to go!"

* * *

Later that night, after a nice evening shower and then helping Midoriya preparing dinner, Iida couldnt stop staring at the top of the smaller boy's head from across the round dining table. The boy even looked more mediocre in his oversized hoodie. _What are you hiding?_ Iida wondered, _How do they know you?_

Then again, when he thought about, the fact that All Might knew Midoriya to a personal level alone was already unnatural. But then again, Iida had theorized that Midoriya might be All Might's son.

Iida shook his head. _Keep it professional, Tenya._

"Oh, Iida-san?" Midoriya stopped in the middle fo eating his large portion of salad, "Thank you for earlier today. Turns out no one else in class answered correctly!"

"Everyone in the world face different hurdles. I shall help whenever I can," Iida huffed, a bit proudly. Midoriya grinned.

"It was very helpful!"

Iida watched as Midoriya took a bite of a large bowl of chicken salad. He also had another serving of fruit on the side. Now that Iida thought about it, the other teen had finished a moderate sized portion of cut fruits along with a serving of protein shake. He also asked Iida to watch over him doing endurance training, in which Iida agreed and took him to a jog around the neighborhood. He seemed to be used to light endurance training, despite being in no level close to the lightest hero training. With all that combined, wasnt it unnatural for Midoriya to maintain such scrawny posture?

_Is he maybe not quirkless after all?_ Iida pondered. But he had watched Midoriya fumbling clumsily in the kitchen earlier. _Doesnt seem likely._

"I'm glad your friend replied in time. She sounds like a great and helpful friend," Midoriya said. Iida was reminded of Yaoyorozu just then. He checked his mobile, and sure enough Yaoyorozu were sending him texts through their private chatting platform.

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: I didnt know you're interested in chemistry

Iida hesitated. His relationship with Yaoyorozu was a bit awkward since they tried going out last year. It never gotten anywhere though; for it was one of the most hectic years in U.A. They were both far too inexperienced to fill in the communication gaps. But he replied:

**You**: There's something new to learn everyday

You: I know you're usually busy in the morning, so thank you for taking your time and replying

It didnt take long for Yaoyorozu to respond.

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: Glad I'm of help

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: However I didnt answer the problem

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: That question was a difficult one so I forwarded it to someone else

Iida's eyebrows rose. Before he managed asking her himself, another text came fron Yaoyorozu.

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: So I asked Bakugou

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: As we all remember, he's brilliant

Iida malfunctioned.

* * *

Somewhere in another private chat, Iida received other new messages from a certain close friend.

**Uraraka-kun**: IIIIDAAA-KYUUUNNNN~~~~

**Uraraka-kun:** I heard from Kirishima~ :flirty::flirty:

**Uraraka-kun**: Who is this Midoriya-chan? :heart::heart::snicker::snicker:

* * *

TBC

* * *

**There it is! Whar are your thoughts? Any theories of what you think Midoriya is** **hiding? Tell me in the comments!**


	3. Week 2

1\. This chapter might get confusing at first, but everything will be explained in the end. Just in case you dont get it though, please ask in the comments!

2\. I have read your comments from before and gosh some of your theories are very elaborated. I have to stoo myaelf from responding because I dont want to spoil anything. You guys are so funny though; thank you for commenting!

3\. Warning: A bit Iida/Deku-ish! Uraraka Pov

* * *

Week 2

* * *

"So are you guys here for pizza?" Kaminari started once they were seated inside the cafe.

"Pepperoni," Yaomomo responded curtly.

"Extra cheese!" Uraraka chimed. Iida opened his mouth, but was disrupted by the waiter, "We dont... we dont make pizzas here".

"Aww, we know," Kaminari grinned, "I want iced Americano".

"Tea; English breakfast; hot".

"I want iced vanilla latte – can you please add whip cream?"

"I want iced moccachino".

It didnt take long for the waiter to return with their drinks. It was still early in the morning and the cafe was rather deserted. There was really one topic in mind.

"So who's this Midoriya-chan?"

Uraraka wiggled her eyebrows knowingly at Iida – who was now choking on his moccachino. Kaminari instantly went noisy. Iida quickly wiped the table from his spilled drink using paper towels; all the while having his mouth open and close robotically.

"W-what are you talking about?" The young man defended – poorly. Kaminari was making dorky noises in the background. And right next to Uraraka, Yaomomo was watching Iida like a hawk from behind her cup of tea. Iida was sweating madly.

"Oh, c'mooon. We've heard about the girl! Hey, where is she from? Did you just met or do you two have a past?" Kaminari pressed on excitably.

When Iida zipped his mouth shut, Uraraka started pestering him too. "D'awww, Iida-kun! How come you never told me? I even told you abou Takashi!" Uraraka whined. She had told him all the embarassing detail of crushing on this neighbor of hers called Takashi.

"Takashi is nothing special. Everyone knew of him before you even made it public with the way you were baiting everyone to ask about him. One time this girl even mistakingly sent a flirty text to me!" Kaminari complained, "So of course we've figured you were dating someone!"

"Really?" Uraraka was honestly surprised. She thought no one but a couple of her close friends knew before she told everyone.

A loud clank came from Yaomomo's teacup as she set it down. "So who is it?" She said, "This _Midoriya-chan?"_

Iida never looked more nervous, "It's... we're only friends".

_Wrong answer_, Uraraka thought. If Iida wanted to be in Yaomomo's good grace, he better come clean with it. But the guy straighten up as though he made it clear he would say no more.

"Just a friend, huh?" Kaminari questioned teasingly.

"Yes!" Iida nodded with exaggerated movement. Uraraka and Yaomomo exchanged glances.

_Boys._ They should have known better.

* * *

_"I dont know anymore, Ochako-chan"._

_"Dont give up, Momo-chan! I'm sure its just a misunderstanding!"_

_"I think he has given up on me. On us"._

_"Momo-chan! Iida-kun is better than that. He's just confused, I'm sure! I'll get the answer for you!"_

To think that Yaomomo herself would come to her and ask for advice was strange for Uraraka at first. Yaomomo was like the oldest sister among them; and Uraraka was closest to one of the middle children – who'd help sometimes, but would mostly cause trouble. It was even more surprising when one day Yaomomo told Uraraka that she had been jealous of Uraraka's relationship with Iida. It wasnt until Uraraka told everyone about Takashi, the average Joe from middle school she happened to crush on, that Yaomomo finally opened up; about her and Iida.

So Uraraka had known about the relationship since long ago behind Iida's back. She regretted how Iida never confided to her about Yaomomo, but knowing Iida, he must've been too clueless about romance to understand what to do. In fact, when Iida and Yaomomo broke up, Uraraka was glad for them. The fifth year was one of the most hectic times for UA students. You couldn't last with a relationship in the midst of that chaotic year, unless you were Todoroki and Bakugou of course. Still, she told Yaomomo their break was needed. Give it some time; afterwards they could date again. Besides, werent they just made for each other?

Who wouldve thought Iida would have someone else around this time of the year though?

This news about a Midoriya-chan confused not only her, but also Yaomomo. They both broke up because of school and family pressure, so it wasn't really fair for Iida to date when the pressure was still heavy in the air. The day Yaomomo had heard about Midoriya-chan, she practically cried on the phone to Uraraka. And honestly...

Uraraka felt like crying too.

Uraraka cared a lot about Iida. Iida was like a brother to her. In fact, she had introduced him to her parents and vice versa. Uraraka even knew big brother Tensei and had went to Tensei's private gym a number of times with Iida to exercise together. Iida had accompanied her to browse for used hero cars and helped her chose the best. He even gave her car a free paintjob to pink. And despite their tendency to call each other by their last names, they've went through many times where they would make a joke out of each other's first name. _Ten-nyan_ and _Oc-chan_.

Iida's happiness would mean everything to Uraraka. But she wished he could man up and be honest with Yaomomo. Those two were still dancing around each other. It was really mean of him to make Yaomomo think there was something between them when there isnt. The fact that he even tried to lie about this Midoriya-chan made Uraraka more dissappointed.

"So Iida-kun..."

Uraraka turned to Kaminari. It was the next day and the two of them had meet up in the same cafe. "Hm?"

"He didn't really answer to pizza yesterday, didnt he?" The blond teen retorted. Uraraka's brows met.

"What are you implying, Kaminari-kun?"

"Well, what if he's not here for pizza?" Kaminari replied slowly, "What if he's here for a _burger?"_

Uraraka stood from her seat, "Iida-kun wasn't here for a burger! He isnt that kind of person!"

The waiter at their table shifted in his feet, "We sell great burgers here".

"He _did not_ come here for burger. He is here for _pizza_," Uraraka insisted to the waiter – who swallowed loudly. Kaminari too was staring wide-eyed at the girl as she lowered herself back to her seat.

"Alright, girl. Chill. He's here for pizza, maybe," Kaminari said finally, "But he didnt answer to my question back then". Kaminari shrugged then turned to the waiter, "I want the burger".

Uraraka sighed.

Later on that afternoon, Uraraka wore a nearby highschool uniform (prepared by Yaomomo) and walked around their targeted spot. As usual, she caught the sight of Iida's car, in its camouflaged state as civillian's car, parked in front of the target's front gate. Usually, Uraraka would let it go. It wasnt the best course of action to talk to a partner in disguise when so close to the target. But this time she decided otherwise.

She had to make sure Iida wasn't there for burger.

So she put a chewing gum into her mouth and approached the driver side window. She knocked on said window. It took a moment, but the window was soon pulled down to reveal Iida. "Uraraka-kun?" He stuttered "H-how do you know I'm here?"

The visual radio podcast was currently airing inside Iida's car; reporting something about Endeavor's return to Japan. "Hm? From your car. I've been in it, remember?" Uraraka tilted her head, "You didnt expect me to recognize it?" She had drove around in it when they were browsing for her car. Back then Iida practically gave her a crash course on hero cars.

Iida looked somewhat nervous. A red flag indeed. "O-oh". The podcast was reporting on something else hero related and Iida turned the volume up, "Ah, dont you think All Might hasnt been on the news lately?" The Iida's second son said out of the blue. Uraraka had never taken Iida as an All Might fan. Instead, the guy was more... a fanboy of his own brother.

"Psst, Iida-kun, dont you think you're too close to the target?" Uraraka whispered after leaning close enough into his car.

"What?" Iida blurted dumbly; hand instantly trying to lower the radio down. Uraraka glanced left and right; then she went around his car to reach the passenger side door. She knocked on the door to sign Iida to unlock it, then invited herself inside. Iida closed the window in his side. Once settled next to him, Uraraka casted the view outside a wary look, then turned to Iida sharply.

"You're too close to the target, Iida-kun! We were ordered to keep our distance!" She said as she watched the guy's expression. Iida seemed somewhat confused; but then his eyes roamed to the view behind her and it widen in realization.

It was confirmed.

Iida had no idea about the mission to spy on the school for the quirkless.

But was he there for a _burger_ though?

Iida quickly smooth down his expression and came with his reasoning. "My car is in its camouflage as a civillian's car," he said. Really, Iida should have given her the credit for knowing him for six years. She could read him pretty well.

But Uraraka could play a role too.

"Even so, Iida-kun. We were strictly ordered not to linger too long close to the – Wait, could it be?" A gasp, "Of course! Of course they might have trusted you more than us! Iida-kun isn't teen heroes like us! You're _Ingenium!_ A legit pro hero!" The girl exaggerated a groan, "Ugggghh, this is so unfair! Why is it just because we're younger we cant be given more interesting jobs, Iida-kun?"

She dropped the Ingenium hint right over there. She wanted to see if he could lie about his retirement as Ingenium's double to her face. He could at least remember she knew that little detail. Iida-kun was no longer Ingenium, and thus he shouldn't be there and treated like an adult pro hero. If he was there for the same reason as Uraraka and the rest; he would be given the same treatment as them; as a less experienced teen hero.

But Iida manouvered the focus of the topic, "I-its not like that Uraraka-kun! You are a dedicated and honest person. I'm sure the moment they see that in you, they will give you better offers!" And it was somewhat convincing. He either missed the trap Uraraka had set or was so good at evading it.

"But first!" Iida added suddenly that even Uraraka was slightly surprised, "You have to return to your post".

Ugh, he was trying to get rid of Uraraka.

"Or your superiors will notice you're dawdling around," the bespectacled teen finalized. Uraraka decided her friend was not bad in this.

She relented, "You're right, Iida-kun. I should return," she opened the door and stepped outside. She then feigned loosing the lace of her shoe and dropped to her feet, "Ah, my shoelace!" What Iida couldnt see was that she took out the chewing gum in her mouth, put it into the back of a tracking device Yaomomo gave her, and stuck the device on the back of the car's front tire rim. She quickly stood up on her feet and grinned.

"Sorry for bothering you mister! I thought you wouldnt mind giving a ride to a girl like me," she said a bit loudly in her disguise character. The last thing she saw from Iida was of him blushing at her implication. It was truly funny.

When she walked ahead of the area, the students of the school for quirkless had started exiting the gate. She was interested to linger and see what Iida was up to now that she knew he wasnt in on the mission. She had been seeing his car parked there around this time everyday. She had first suspected he was allowed by the mission's superiors to do so. If it wasnt for Kaminari reminding her Iida could be there for something else, she wouldnt have approached him.

But she couldnt stay. It was strictly ordered not to be noticed by the students or even seen by the gate. She had gone against that rule today.

Never mind that. She could leave and still knew what Iida was up to. That tracker Yaomomo created was based on that tracking device from the manga Detective Conan. It could not only help you track the whereabout of the device, but also record the voice around it as long as you stayed in the device's radio signal reach. Momo had even designed it so Uraraka could track the device and listen in on it from their phone.

Thankfully, Iida himself had told Uraraka that most hero cars, despite having the feature of canceling foreign radio signal, still had a blind spot to foreign radio signal. It was on the wheel. The car wouldnt be able to detect a foreign device when it was out there. It was rather ironic for Iida's own advice to be used against him.

After taking a turn out of Iida's sight, Uraraka put on her pink earphone connected to her mobile and listened to what was going on around Iida's car. She could hear the students joking around and just walking by. For a while there, as she too walked further from the school, it was the only thing she heard. Until she listened to a set of steps coming closer to the device and the sound of the car door being opened.

_"Iida-kun! Have you been waiting long?"_ Said a foreign voice. And then Uraraka heard Iida's reply.

_"Not really, Midoriya-kun,"_ before she heard the car door being slammed shut.

Uraraka stopped in her track. _Did he just say..._

_... Midoriya-kun?_

* * *

Iida was not there for burger.

Nor was he there for pizza.

He was there for the Midoriya girl.

And it was bad enough that Uraraka couldnt see Iida's car around the same spot after she had approached him that one time. It was like Iida was avoiding her now after knowing Uraraka would be able to spot him. It made Uraraka even more annoyed with him.

_Uggggh Tenyan, why are you trying so hard to hide this Midoriya girl from us? Is she that precious to you? More than Yaomomo is precious to you?_

"Ochako-chan".

"Huh?" Uraraka got out of her inner rambling to look at Yaomomo. The other girl seemed worried; "You look more worked up than usual".

"N-no no! I'm just... hyped! Hyped for doing something productive today! Yeah!" Uraraka answered quickly. Yaomomo seemed even more worried for her now.

"Productive? Mmmehhh, more like _not._ These pro heroes were telling us to walk around a sleepy neighborhood doing nothing!" Kaminari complained from the back seat of Uraraka's car, "but forget about that! They didnt even keep us in the loop. I mean, I get that we're newbies and they dont like us younger heroes to get involved, but they could at least keep us up to date and tell us why the fuck we're watching this suburb!"

"Kaminari-kun," Yaomomo started in warning.

"No, for real Yaoyorozu-san! Do you know why we're watching a fucking school for the quirkless in the first place? Whats the most interesting thing you see here? A young couple holding hands down the street?"

"Kaminari-kun! It is not our place to question the pros at what they do!" Yaomomo scolded from the front passenger seat.

"Whatever, man," Kaminari gave up and threw himself to the backrest, "At least Jirou-chan and Hagakure-chan know whats up".

Both Uraraka and Yaomomo turned around to face him; interested. The stun gun hero grinned at the girls. "Your favorite boy over here has asked around. Apparently some of our classmates are involved in similar missions," Kaminari pointed to himself, "Sero is currently posted in another district. He said ther are a lot of pro heroes involved for such a boring mission. Like us, he isnt very informed about the goal of the mission. Jirou-chan and Hagakure-chan, though," he paused dramatically, "They're posted midtown, in a crowded area. And they've been hearing stuff".

"The pros informed them?" Yaomomo asked.

"I'm not sure if it was the pros, but they said something happened nearby their place that everyone is talking about so they could have heard it from anyone. It was so sketchy but at the same time... not," Kaminari started. Yaomomo was nodding attentively. Kaminari then started rambling on about the mission. Meanwhile Uraraka had tuned out of the discussion as she checked on the tracking device she put on Iida's car. It showed that Iida was around the area again.

"Hm? Have you put a tracker on something, Uraraka-chan?" Kaminari pointed out from behind her. Uraraka almost dropped her phone.

"W-wha? Uh..., yeah, I have".

"Have you, Kaminari-kun?" Yaomomo questioned.

"No. Like I said, nothing catches my eyes," Kaminari half-complained, "Have you, Yayorozu-san?"

"I've put mine on random objects. On cars, the trash can, on stray cats, you know," Yaomomo shrugged.

"Thats a smart way to use them".

Yaoyorozu nodded before turning to Uraraka, "How about you, Ochako-chan?"

"U-uh, me? I um," she hesitated, "teehee, I havent used any! I probably dropped this one somewhere!"

Yaomomo frowned, "You guys, you shouldnt be careless. I didnt make that tracking device for them to be wasted".

"Dont worry, Yaoyorozu-san. I'll make sure to utilize it!" Kaminari promised, "Oh yeah, something else, I think I need to say something regarding this issue. And I'll only say this in the privacy of this hero car, okay?" Kaminari had the two girls' attention. True enough, hero cars were made with features that could ensure privacy inside, so heroes could feel secure in their own car. It was why they went inside Uraraka's car in the first place.

"Its better if we assume the class rep is not in on this," Kaminari said finally.

"Iida-kun?" Yaoyorozu murmured.

"Yes," Kaminari nodded, "I mean, when I asked about pizza, he didnt say he wants pizza".

"But you were assuming he wants burger, Kaminari-kun!" Uraraka scowled, "Dont you think thats reaching?"

"Well I mean, if he doesnt want pizza, he should have said he doesnt want pizza! Thats the agreement!" Kaminari exclaimed, "Because he said nothing, what else can I assume but him wanting burger? Am I right, Yaoyorozu-san?"

Uraraka too turned to Yaoyorozu. The latter seemed like she wanted to defend Iida, but ended up nodding, "Noted".

Uraraka couldnt say anything about Iida and this Midoriya girl without proper proof; and especially not when Yaomomo looked so sad by the mere mention of Iida's name. So Uraraka told herself she shall get the answers; for Iida; for Yaomomo; for everyone!

"She looks more fired up now," Kaminari commented at Uraraka.

"Okay guys, its almost time for our patrol duty. Focus okay?" Yaoyorozu said after checking her watch. Both Uraraka and Kaminari nodded and followed her out of the car. Now they were no longer teen pro heroes. Kaminari was an electrician; Yaomomo was a career woman; and Uraraka was a schoolgirl. They parted ways and did their best to notice anything from their environment.

But Uraraka had something else in mind.

* * *

It had been almost three days since Uraraka planted the tracking device on Iida's tire; so it was the last day before the tracking device battery power is out. So today would be the best day to follow Iida and found out what was really going on.

The guy had been doing a good job to avoid Uraraka too. Everyday since Uraraka confronted him in his car, the guy had been parking his car in different places away from the school. Uraraka realized confronting him again in these different spots, despite she knew of the locations from the tracker, would make her too obvious. At least while listening in to the device, Uraraka knew Midoriya was able to find Iida everytime; meaning they have a mean of communication to exchange the place and time.

They would be out and about too it seemed. While Uraraka couldn't listen in when the device is out of range, her phone could still catch where the tracker went the whole day. One time she saw the tracker stopping in Tensei's private gym after Iida left the school. That made Uraraka frustrated. To her knowledge Iida never brought anyone else there beside Uraraka – not even Yaomomo. So to hear this Midoriya earning such privilege made Uraraka sad for Yaomomo.

In the mean time, Uraraka would pass by the school gate around the time the last bell was off at the school for the quirkless in hope of catching whoever was this Midoriya girl. All she witnessed was a bunch of students loitering around. The most eventful thing she saw was of a bunch of students making fun of this Deku kid. Uraraka wanted to help him, but she was prohibited to expose herself to the students from the targeted spot. Walking by that area was already challenging that rule; let alone by talking to one or more students

All Uraraka did in the end was brush against one of the bullies and quickly ran away. That at least could divert their attention from the Deku kid momentarily.

Thus so far, Uraraka had failed to catch someone that might be Midoriya. Seeing from Iida's type; it was most likely Midoriya was a teacher there. Iida might be attracted to a mature intelligent woman. Yaomomo, for example, had the figure of a full grown woman and she's smart too. A female teacher would fit the profile. Uraraka never seem to catch a teacher around though.

No matter. She would catch them today. She planned to follow them once she finished her patrol duty.

The patrol duty finished about an hour after the end of school. As usual, nothing eventful had taken place. After sending a short report to her superiors; Uraraka drove her car and followed the tracker she planted on Iida's car. Midoriya was with him, according to her voice recording. She heard Midoriya talking about a park before shutting the car door.

True enough, after following them, Uraraka found Iida's car near a park. Uraraka parked out of the park's sight then floated herself to get ontop of a higher building. She had to hop to a couple more buildings to get a better view. Once she did, she took her binoculars and look for Iida. She spotted him, but then decided to move to a higher building to get a better look.

Once settled to a better viewing spot, she zoomed in using her binoculars and followed Iida and his company. They were jogging, it seemed. The park was a known jogging track for beginners. The person next to him, Midoriya, was wearing a large parachute jacket, a pair of shorts, and a cap. She didnt struck Uraraka as a fashionable girl – like Yaomomo. At least Yaomomo would make sure she looked flattering in every occasion. Midoriya was oddly way shorter than Uraraka thought she would be too.

"Geez, what are you thinking, Tenyan!" Uraraka followed the couple using her binoculars. But maybe Midoriya had a really cute face under that cap that hid her head. Or maybe, behind that oversized jacket, Midoriya had a very nice body. Surely whatever it was, Iida saw something better in Midoriya compared to Yaomomo.

"Ugggh, you better not disappoint," Uraraka grouched. The couple's track was sometime covered by the trees; but even from afar Uraraka could see Midoriya slowing down next to Iida. His body was starting to sway too. When he stumbled upon nothing and fell, Uraraka too jumped in surprise.

Thankfully Iida caught her and prevented the fall. The guy seemed to be talking to Midoriya before helping her to go to a shaded area under a tree. Midoriya was leaning on the tree trunk as Iida checked for injuries. Uraraka thought the scene looked intimate.

But then Iida turned his back on Midoriya and bent his knees as though offering Midoriya to hop into his back.

"Waaah! Iida-kun you sneaky! Even Takashi never offered me a piggyback ride!" Uraraka complained. Once when she broke her ankle, Takashi didnt offer her any help (because she could float herself home).

She couldn't take her eyes off of Iida and Midoriya as the latter was on the prior's back. They actually crossed the park that way. Watching them was making Uraraka all flustered. Iida took Midoriya to his car and sat her in the passenger seat gently. The bespectacled guy even went to his knees to check on Midoriya's leg right in front of the opened passenger side door.

_Perfect!_ Now Uraraka could listen in on them. They were located very close to the tracker.

She put on her earphone.

_"-at was embarassing,"_ Midoriya said. She sounded tomboy-ish.

_"Where does it hurt? Is it here? No? Is it here?"_

_"O-ouch! Iida-kun stop that!"_

"Iida-kun you sneaky guy! She said stop already!" Uraraka was now flushed.

_"Let me add pressure to the area, Midoriya-kun"._

_"Ugh!"_

_"It's only a cramp. A little massage and stretching would do"._

Who taught this straight-faced guy to be so smooth? He was touching all over the girl's right leg already!

_"Is it still hurting?"_ Uraraka heard Iida say.

_"Only a little"._

_"Okay, thats an improvement. Do you still want the ice cream?"_

Uraraka perked up, _ice cream?_

_"Yes! Its been a while since I had one"._

_"Okay"._

Uraraka saw Iida standing uo to his full height while helping Midoriya settled down in the passenger seat. He closed the door for her then could be seen putting his arms in his hips while sighing.

Uraraka wondered what he was thinking, before he turned around and turned to Uraraka. The girl squeaked and hurriedly got down to hide herself from view. Could it be?

Did he notice?

* * *

The couple went to an ice cream parlor. It was the place Uraraka and Iida frequented on the weekends when they went to visit their parents. The ice cream parlor was close to the train station where the only train to and from UA came. So a lot of UA students would crowd the area on the weekend to take a break from dorm life.

Uraraka only parked her car there minutes after she saw the tracking device stop in a certain parking spot. She picked an isolated area in the parking lot and opted to observe from her car using her binoculars. Iida and Midoriya had settled on the outdoor seating area of the parlor. Iida was courteous enough to bring both his and Midoriya's ice cream to their table. He even managed to pull out the chair for Midoriya and allowed her to sit first.

"Gguuuhh," Uraraka squealed. That spot was actually her and Iida's favorite seat!

The guy even landed Midoriya's ice cream near her first before going to his seat. From the sight of it, Iida ordered a scoop of pistachio gelato in a cup with a drizzle of chocolate as usual. Midoriya might be having something more fancy. "Is that... caramel, spicy chocolate and... cookie dough?" Uraraka whispered as she eyed Midoriya's ice cream. She had it with the place's signature waffle cone too. Ugh, now Uraraka wanted one, but she couldnt get too close to those two couldnt she?

Iida was now busy folding paper towels and placed them right next to Midoriya. He even had the spoon prepared for Midoriya to scoop into her ice cream. And when the guy noticed their glass of water isnt warm enough, he actually took Midoriya's glass and returned inside to get her water heated in the microwave.

"Uwaaaah, she is treated like a real princess by Tenyan!" Uraraka gushed, "If its Yaomomo, she would be able to do all that on her own!"

Then she gasped. What if that was the case? What if Iida wanted someone who could depend on him. Looking at his track record, didn't Iida gravitate toward situations where he is needed? He had a best friend like Uraraka, who, granted, was capable of taking care of herself, but would complain and whine at him all the time. He too took the responsibility as the class rep and was given the task to watch over their troublesome classmates. Could Iida maybe enjoyed it? If so, among everyone in class...

Wouldnt Yaomomo be the least dependent person there is?

_That could be it!_ Uraraka turned to the window and used her binoculars again to see those two laughing over something. They both finished rather quickly and left together. Iida was even pulling Midoriya's cap playfully on their way to Iida's car.

_They were kinda cute together_, Uraraka thought as she watched Iida opening the door to Midoriya. Had Iida always been this courteous? They looked good together. Maybe they were made to be. Maybe even more so than when he was with Yaomomo – whom he always had been so awkward with.

"But he and Midoriya were still not on a first name basis!" Uraraka defended – but then again Iida had always been formal wasnt he? So what other doubt could Uraraka cast over Iida's new relationship?

Uraraka quickly shook her head. "But Yaomomo...," she murmured sadly. She knew how much Yaomomo was still hanging on to the possibility of getting back with Iida. And however much Iida was awkward with Yaomomo, he could at least make it clear to her they were no longer an item.

She watched Iida's car leaving the parking lot. A fire had been lit in her heart and she had another goal in mind. The girl kicked the gas and followed suit.

_Iida you dummy!_ Her eyes was somehow all glassy, _Stupid stupid Tenyan!_

* * *

She knew the route to this place so well because for the last couple of days Uraraka had seen the tracker device going to the same place everynight. And it would settle there until morning.

"Darn it, Iida-kun! What are you doing in that woman's house overnight!?" Uraraka grouched behind the steering wheel. She no longer cared if Iida noticed her car tailing him. All she cared about was for Iida to give her answers.

The car went inside a gated community neighborhood in the outskirt of the town. Not out of idea just yet, Uraraka drove to a nearby convenient store and parked her car there. She then floated herself high enough to pass the security of the front gate, then hopped from one roof to the other to look for the house Iida was visiting every night.

Uraraka had long improved since getting easily sick from being midair too long. But she couldn't float too high if she wanted to stay on air longer. So she decided to float from one house to another instead.

She caught the car making a turn to a house leaning over the ravine with a view of the city. Uraraka landed on the roof right when the car made a turn to the garage. Did they see me? Uraraka wondered as she crouched to evade being caught. The house was rather big. Seemed like Midoriya is rich.

Not that Yaomomo isnt rich.

Uraraka went to the spot above where Iida allowed Midoriya to enter the house. The girl scowled at the top of her friend's head. But then Iida closed the door behind him and lingered outside instead of going in. He faced the front yard and gathered his breath.

"Alright you can come out now. I know you've been following us," he said.

Not a moment later, there was a rain of gravel coming over him. Iida stood still and didnt resist. It was a signature move of his best friend. Said best friend soon landed in front of him. She was stomping her feet; and crying.

"Tenyan, you idiot!" She screamed, "How could you!? How could youuu?"

Iida was just standing there in defeat. All he did was show her what was inside his palm. He had found the tracking device in his tire. And surely he would notice the red dot on the device. Only the students from 6-A and the teachers would know that red dot was a signature of Yaomomo's creations. She tried; but she couldnt seem to get rid of it to not expose herself.

"If Yaoyorozu-san told you to do this...," Iida started.

Uraraka paused, but continued crying anew, "She did not! She would never! I did this on my own accord! Yaomomo is not that kind of girl! You would know that!"

Iida actually looked surprised, "You're right. She isnt that kind of girl at all".

Uraraka wiped her tears. She didnt even know why she felt so strongly for this. It wasnt like Iida was cheating. He and Yaomomo had broken up a long time ago. And it wasnt like Uraraka couldnt be happy for Iida if the guy was happy.

It was just that she felt for Yaomomo. She knew of the girl's hopes and she had been rooting for these two to get back together.

Uraraka sobbed again while still trying to wipe the tears off of her face. "I was rooting for her. And you. I really thought the two of you are m-meant," she choked, "Meant to be".

"Uraraka-kun..."

"B-because Yaomomo has b-been waiting for you t-to settle things down hic," it was starting to get difficult to breathe, "W-with your family and b-brother b-but instead what you did is," another sob, "Y-you found another girl".

"Uraraka-kun".

"H-how could you Iida-kun! I thought you were better than this. I would b-be happy if you were happy. B-but I wish you could clear things up with Yaomomo first!"

"Uraraka-kun, I think you misunderstand".

Uraraka ran to him and punched Iida's chest messily. Close range combat was never her forte, especially against someone as buff as Iida.

"What did I misunderstand!? I've been following you around since this afternoon!" And it was dark already. That was hours worth of information! Iida should have noticed she was the culprit already since he must have found the tracking device when he crouched to check the injury on Midoriya's leg at the park. He would be able to see the device then. And there was really one person who had been close enough to the car and knew of the car's blind spot as told by Iida himself.

Iida, again, didnt try to stop Uraraka. What stopped her instead was the sound of the door opening. Uraraka paused and craned her neck. She had to see her. She wanted to see Midoriya herself.

But what she saw instead surprised her.

Because it was a person Uraraka knew so well from her patrol duty. In fact it wasnt even a teacher. It wasnt even a female. And she couldnt mistake this one because said person was still wearing the parachute jacket Midoriya supposedly wore earlier that day.

It was the bullied kid from the school gate.

Fingers were spontaneously pointed at each other as Midoriya and Uraraka recognised each other. "You?"

* * *

You see, Uraraka had her doubts over the client excuse as spouted by both Midoriya and Iida. But then the proof itself slapped her in the face not long after.

Because Midoriya had returned with a very familiar hoodie.

Uraraka casted a wary look to Iida. The latter avoided her gaze and instead focus on his client. "Midoriya-kun, I told you before not to walk around with your hair still wet," the bespectacled guy rose from the couch and took the towel from on top of Midoriya-head. He then took it to himself to dry Midoriya's hair.

"Ah! Iida-kun stop it! I told you I can do it on my own!" The shorter teen insisted pitifully; and failed. Iida only let him go when he was satisfied with his work.

It was strange; yet now after seeing it upclose, Uraraka was finally able to see how the client-bodyguard relationship might make sense. Because up close there was nothing intimate about their interaction at all. Instead...

They looked cute in a different way.

Before this Uraraka had doubted their reason, especially because Iida was trying hard to hide it and Midoriya was the only one willing to expose that Iida was only here as his bodyguard. It sounded like a missmatched lie. But when Midoriya returned from his warm bath (that was prepared by Iida), and came down wearing that hoodie, it was hard to think Midoriya was in a relationship with Iida.

Because wasnt that hoodie... Todoroki's?

And it was custom ordered by Bakugou. The students in their class would know because Todoroki had worn it in the dorm. The one time he lent it to Sero when the latter drenched his clothes over a gym accident, Bakugou threw a major fit.

Mind you, Sero was in good terms with both Todoroki and Bakugou.

So why would this kid be okay to wear it? Or scratch that, why was that hoodie there in the first place in the hands of this kid – who was quirkless?

"Iida-kun," Uraraka half whispered in horror as she saw the boy spilling a bit of tea into the damned hoodie. She was more terrifed when Midoriya offered the tea to her. She almost declined the cup in case the day Bakugou found out it would all lead to back to her.

To this, all Iida did was to fix his glasses and said, "Get used to it".

Meanwhile Midoriya was greeting her nicely. "I'm glad you're calmer now – sorry I had to take a bath first just then. Would you like to have dinner with us? I'm in the middle of cooking".

"No no. You dont have to bother, Midoriya-kun. We have intruded on you so much as it is," Iida was the one to answer. This was his client's home after all. Midoriya had not only explained the situation to Uraraka, but he had also invited her inside and prepare her a nice cup of tea.

"... Iida-kun," was Midoriya's only dissapointed comment. It was enough to get Iida all worked up for acting less like a gentleman.

"B-but Midoriya-kun, I shouldnt be mixing my private life with my job. As it is I've already inconvenient you so much!" Iida exclaimed.

Midoriya too looked like he was surprised to be addressed with such respect. "A-ah, no no! You two have your talks and I dont feel like a good host to not offer her dinner. A-and its not good to make a girl cry like that isnt it? S-so take this as my sorry too uhhh, yeah. So... I'll be in the kitchen. You two go talk it out!" The boy scurried away, leaving Uraraka all bewildered.

An awkward silence came over them before Uraraka addressed the elephant in the room, "So... the hoodie..."

"Dont. Its better not to reason with it," Iida was all nervous about it. His eyes roamed around the room warily as though the topic made him see bad memories everywhere. "I've tried telling you but you wont believe me".

"Who would believe that anyway!? It sounded like you're trying to make an excuse after you've been caught being so intimate with Midoriya-kun before!" Uraraka pouted. Iida had tried telling her about the Todoroki thing when Midoriya was still bathing and Uraraka confronted Iida again with the possibility of him lying.

"Well its the truth," Iida still looked nervous, "Plus I'm taking Midoriya around because he seems lonely. And we've bonded over exercising. So I care for him; just not that way".

It's so like Iida to take his bodyguard duty seriously. "So your client might be Todoroki's lover," Uraraka mumbled, "But for a side guy? Why would you hire a bodyguard for that? Through All Might too?" She pondered.

"Actually, now I doubt that's all there is to it. The pay for this job is very serious and I was given a number of restrictions. Now that we've mentioned that, I was also prohibited to disclose Midoriya's information to anyone. But I guess he exposed himself to you," Iida murmured lowly to make sure Midoriya wouldnt hear, "but All Might never gave me a proper instruction. I've been looking for him everywhere but to no avail. I havent been hearing about him in the news too".

"Maybe All Might is on a secret mission?" Uraraka pointed out. Iida looked even more serious.

"With all these events and how a lot of us arent informed about what has been happening, I'm leaning to believe all of these are connected to one another," the ex-Ingenium said. Uraraka's brows rose.

"What do you mean?"

"Like your mission," Iida turned all grim,

"Arent you guys watching Midoriya-kun's school?"

Uraraka actually forgot that little detail. There was just so much in her head currently. "Umm, I get what you're thinking, but I think you're reaching too far Iida-kun".

"I am?"

"Kaminari-kun had done his own research into the mission. He discovered some of our classmates are in similar missions but they are posted somewhere else. Kaminari found out that what triggered the mission might be the little stunt some of the villains pulled a couple of weeks ago near the shopping district".

"What kind of stunt?"

"Ummm, its very childish," Uraraka started, "They made this kissing booth and said they would give a kiss for free to quirkless highschool boys. A bit sketchy, considering it involves the villains, but I guess the safety measure is a bit over the top," in the middle of exolaining, Uraraka missed how Iida turned paler by the second, "They even had a popular celebrity as the kisser too. You know, Nanami-chan, the model? The pros are currently interogating her I heard, but she claimed to have no involvement. So a shape-shifting quirk user might be involved!"

"Thing is, they have done this a couple of times so that might be why the pros are suspicious. Personally I think they might just be pulling a prank to get the public's attention away from something major. What would you achieve from kissing quirkless boys anyway, isnt that right Iida-kun?"

But Iida had his fist to his chin as though deep in thought. Uraraka tilted her head curiously. She then remembered something. "Kaminari-kun thought you were in for a burger!"

Iida was pulled out of his thoughts. _"Burger?"_

"Yes, because you didnt answer when he asked about pizza!" Uraraka smiled stupidly, "I'm so glad you're not in for a burger, Iida-kun!"

"Hey, I may not be there for pizza but you shouldnt assume I was all for a burger too," Iida complained. Uraraka giggled. But somewhere in the entrance to their seating area, Midoriya stood in horror.

"Y-you dont like burger Iida-kun? I d-d-didnt know that s-so I happened to make b-burgers today. B-b-but if you want pizza w-we can –"

"No, Midoriya-kun," Iida shook waved, "You misunderstand. Its a secret code".

Uraraka chuckled. Pizza meant group mission; and if you are part of the group you should respond accordingly using pizza related terms. If not you could simply say you're not up for it. Burger in the other hand meant working for an opposing group, which means being an enemy.

Its a silly terminology their class made in their fourth year. Each class would have their own code just in case they meet up outside of school and needed to confirm if they were friend or foe to each other in a mission.

Later on, Uraraka decided that Midoriya was such a sweetheart. He not only offered her a nice meal, he also made sure she felt okay and would always ask if there was anything about him and Iida she would like to question. The dinner was nice too. Midoriya went out of his way to prepare protein burger; practically a burger with the bun replaced with lettuce. The patty was especially good too. She was surprised Midoriya even had an extra serving of salad for himself after that portion of burger.

You know what, this boy was okay in her book.

"So... Deku, right?"

Midoriya was frozen; Iida was gobsmacked by his friend's proclamation. "Uraraka-kun! That's mockery to Midoriya-kun's name!" Iida exclaimed - all protective over his client. Uraraka didnt seem like she gets it.

"But at school, I heard the boys calling him, _Deku! Deku!_ Like that," Uraraka explained.

"I-its fine. A childhood friend made fun of my first name because you could also read my first name that way. It kind of stuck until today," Midoriya sighed; yet seeming like he was used to it.

"Really? But I think it has an inspiring note to it! When you hear _Deku!_ Dont you instantly think it gives off the feeling of _I can do it!_, dont you think? Dont you think?" Uraraka added excitably.

Just like that, Midoriya straighten up, "I-I'M DEKU!" and instantly stamped his agreement to Uraraka's wild reasoning. Iida's jaw dropped.

Thus was the start of Uraraka's unlikely friendship with one quirkless kid named Midoriya "Deku" Izuku. Uraraka was positive she could now be relieved for Yaomomo too. And maybe one day she could introduce Yaomomo to Midoriya and explain everything to her.

Too bad she couldnt do that soon with All Might's prohibition to disclose Midoriya's identity to anyone. Iida was already so uptight with the idea of Uraraka knowing. Oh well, maybe she could simply hug Yaomomo tomorrow and hoped that could somehow cheer her up!

All will settle itself with time.

All with time.

* * *

Even though the next day had been a worry free one for Uraraka Ochaco; it wasnt particularly so for one guy with an explosive quirk. He had been walking by the school gate, passing by one boring quirkless student to another. The person he was looking for hadnt shown himself yet; and he was running out of his patience.

When the school for the quirkless had started to clear up, the guy growled; kicked his feet over the dusty road; and left with a very pissed off expression. He swore the girl in a neighboring school uniform who just walked by him looked extremely familiar. But he had no the time (nor the mood) to deal with that.

So he walked ahead, cursing whomever was damned enough to get in his way from seeing_ that person_. Of course, he didnt know a particular bodyguard had settled things down with his best friend so he could pick up a certain green haired student early as usual starting that day. Not that this explosive guy knew of any bodyguard at all at this point.

The guy walked by a cafe, where a busty dark haired woman in a tight fitting suit was sitting on its terrace. He thought the girl had always have the body fitting only to women ahead her years; but whatever. Not that he had the time to care for girls when he already have someone.

"Ara~ Hello there cutie! Care to have some pizza?" She dared to use her fake voice over him. She might have let her hair down and wore glasses; but that didnt prevent him from feeling gross by being called that way by someone he knew.

"WHO THE FUCK WANNA HAVE PIZZAS WITH YOU, OLD HAG? YOU GROSS ME OUT!"

Her glasses actually sagged from the bridge of her nose. She was far too sheltered to hear such a response. He admitted he went over the top there, but he was extremely pissed off currently.

"AND DONT YOU DARE ASK ME ABOUT BURGERS".

He wasted no time to leave the place. After catching the sight of another familiar face with blond hair dressed in an electrician's bodysuit and hanging on the power pole; he decided Japan must have fucked things up pretty greatly to have these lot gathered in such a boring part of the town. And to think it happened only after he left the country for a couple of months.

Or maybe, considering the place where these stupid lot gathered this time, it might have something to do with _that person._

"Damn it!" He growled to himself once he arrived in his hero car, "What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into-"

"- that _shitty nerd_".

* * *

TBC

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	4. Week 3

NOTES

1\. Long chapter ahead!

2\. Chapter warning: Bakugou

3\. This chapter might contain spelling mistakes because I wrote all of it in my mobile. My fat thumb couldnt seem to land on the right keys.

* * *

WEEK 3

* * *

"Harder!"

Bam. Bam.

"More! Harder!"

Bam. Bam.

"Where's the power? Come on, I said HARDER!"

Bam. Bam. **BAM**.

Okay, Iida could feel that last kick from Midoriya on the boxing practice pad. The shorter teen had his protective gear on and was already breathing heavily. They had been going at it for an hour in Tensei's private gym. It would be the proper time to finish the practice.

"Good. We're done for the day. Great job," Iida gave the other teen's head a brotherly pat – just like Tensei used to give him back when he taught Iida kickboxing. Midoriya could be seen grinning behind his headguard – face all red from the exercise.

Iida smiled. He didn't regret taking Midoriya to Tensei's gym.

It was a private owned building; but Tensei had invited some people inside. Iida was granted the freedom to use it ever since he took the part as Ingenium's double. With it, came the freedom to invite people in too. He had been using the privilege carefully – for it will expose one of the most private places for Ingenium – and he should stop being careless with it now that he was no longer Ingenium.

But the one thing Iida had realized about Midoriya is that he had almost non-existent social life.

He figured taking the boy around and introducing him to an engaging activity would distract Midoriya from the bullying at school. So Iida took Midoriya to different exercise spots and got him into kickboxing. Naturally, Tensei's gym came in mind around that time.

Besides, he could also get a proper fitness facility while getting Midoriya to exercise if he took him to Tensei's gym. Two birds with one stone.

"Your movements are very heavy and rigid, Iida-kun".

Iida paused in the middle of his self training on the training dummy, then gape at Midoriya. Was Midoriya telling him his movements are bad?

"N-no! I mean like," and you'd knew, when Midoriya started posing weirdly, he was at the start of a long ramble, "The other Ingenium has flexible movements – but the double, presumably you Iida-kun, was less nimble. Not that you're lacking in speed, but the Ingeniun double is really all rigid-like. But then your combat contains heavier blows. What you lack in flexibility, you make up for strength Iida-kun. And now that I see your fighting style up close and personal, I can see now that even blood ties could be different. I don't think its bad, not at all, but this is a good opportunity and value for yourself. Oh what you can do with such skillset, Iida-kun! I wonder what they'll do with a hero like you!"

Midoriya practically muttered all that in one breath. Despite being flattered, Iida didn't know what to make from having Midoriya fanboying over his uniqueness to his brother.

But the green haired boy was not finished.

"I mean, if the original Ingenium was like a very fast car that takes turns and obstacles; your Ingenium was like," Midoriya was making movements like he had the object in mind in his hands, "Like the unmovable bullet train".

Iida was rarely expressive; but if one squinted closer, they would see the slight raise on his eyebrows at the mention of bullet train.

"You know; fast, always on time, undistracted, doesn't stray from its track. That's the bullet train. That's just like you, Iida-kun," Midoriya rambled on.

After that Iida-kun could no longer focus on Midoriya's next words. Instead, one image stuck to his mind while Iida targeted on his punching bag. A bullet train. Just like the bullet train.

They went home after Midoriya had his break and Iida was done with his self-practice. After a nice shower, both prepared dinner together. That night's menu was chicken and shrimp pad Thai with a side of sautéed mushrooms and zucchini noodles. It was a delicious yet uneventful evening, with Iida finding the fridge to be magically restocked as the only unexplainable mystery of the day.

To that, Midoriya answered a vague, "Oh.. it's the uhh… housekeeper".

So yes, Midoriya had a housekeeper that Iida had only heard of that evening. "Toshinori-san doesn't approve of him, but he's a good guy, I promise," Midoriya added later, which made Iida more suspicious. You would only convince someone of something when the conviction is far from the truth. Midoriya then continued on to say the housekeeper visited every morning and would only stay for only an hour.

_An hour?_ Iida remembered thinking, _for cleaning a house this big?_

But the young man quickly forgot all about it after finishing dinner and returning to the All Might room. Because then he would pour his mind into redoing his sketch for his new costume. He had an image of Japan's bullet train on his phone and he had reviewed every videos to compare his movements in Ingenium's costume to his brother's.

_Bullet train_, he thought, _I'm a bullet train_.

Iida spent all night redoing his sketch. Hopefully, this time he would manage to get out of Ingenium's shadow.

* * *

But maybe it wasn't that easy.

He had done it with a different concept in mind. He had acknowledged his and his brother's differences. He even made sure to add in the features that would compliment him specifically and scratching out all that doesn't, while still keeping the Ingenium's costume design that he liked.

So why did Iida's design still look like Ingenium?

He had even insisted not to consult the designers or advisors from Idaten to make sure he would never end up with an Ingenium-like design.

Iida scratched his head in an uncharacteristic briskness. It was already seven thirty, he was missing sleep, and it was go-time already for his (or, if you want to be accurate, Midoriya's) day. Midoriya was suddenly sitting next to Iida with an excitement like never before.

"Is that your new costume?" The freckled teen chirped as he poked his head closer to Iida's tablet. He landed a huge glass of smoothie next to Iida, which Iida only sent an absent gaze too. Oh yeah, he almost skipped breakfast.

"Oh my Gosh, it looks like a bullet train!" Iida swore Midoriya just squealed. Next to the designed costume, Iida had pinned pictures of bullet trains from all over Japan. Thankfully the drawing app he used allowed that.

"So what color would it be Iida-kun?" Midoriya asked before sipping his orange colored smoothie. Iida noted the boyish character of the other's voice and wondered if Midoriya had gone through puberty. Surely someone with that voice should still be in middle school.

"Color?"

"Yes!" Midoriya was now reaching his hand out to Iida's tablet. Iida should have been panicking in fear the boy would ruin his design; but he was too sleepy and absentminded to process the situation. He watched dumbly as Midoriya's fingers touched the interface of the drawing app. The next thing he knew, he was looking at a completely different costume design.

No, wait.

This was the same exact costume; in color.

"I chose the color theme of UA's bullet train," Midoriya smiled.

He did. White was still its predominant color, but Midoriya added a metallic grey line from the center of the helmet going straight to the midsection. The rest of the details were colored in metallic grey too, and a bit of red especially at the heels of the feet. The colors somehow emphasized the smooth and sleek design of this costume; in comparison to Ingenium's bulky and harsh lines. If Ingenium was box-ish, this one was roundish.

Iida couldn't believe how the colors made a difference.

"Wow, this looks even more like UA's Express," Midoriya eyebrows met. Iida was still eyeing his tablet in amazement. This was it. This was his costume. He couldn't believe it. He never experienced the joy of designing his own costume early in his early years in UA. His family took on the job to design it for him; being the Idaten member he was since birth. Even that costume was left forgotten because he had to take on the role of Ingenium.

Now that he had done it for himself; he felt accomplished. He felt… victorious.

It was then Iida's watch vibrated (As usual, he set the vibration level to EARTHQUAKE). "It's time to get on the road, Midoriya-kun," Iida notified.

Midoriya nodded. As they walked to the car, the teen then said, "So Iida-kun, there's this math homework problem…"

* * *

Iida didn't understand why teachers nowadays handed college-level problems for students homework. And this came from a school for the quirkless. Those quirkless schools must have ran out of ideas on empowering their students.

Yet Iida was not Iida if he didn't take his given task to another level.

So he took it to himself to solve this unreasonably difficult homework problem. Chemistry he had no expertise on; but math surely would be no problem for him. The real problem would be his sleepiness. But a cup of coffee from the nearby café would be enough to get rid of that.

Iida stepped into the café with his tablet. He could already imagine sitting in his favorite table, ordering the moccachino as usual and maybe with that serving of cheeseburger (their hamburger is very good). But three confident steps later into the building, Iida's bravery faltered.

Because there; just two tables ahead of his favorite spot; was Yaoyorozu – and, beside the staff, there was nobody else in the vicinity. She looked different in her disguise; with her hair let down and her getup all office-like. She was sitting facing him too with a cup of tea already in hand; and that made everything even more awkward.

It would be rude to walk around the table so he could sit with his back facing her when the seat facing her was closest to him. So Iida stiffly took a seat, facing her, two tables away.

He coughed, "Good morning".

And her answer would be concise yet melodic; "Morning".

Iida put his tablet on the table then shifted nervously in his seat as he feigned doing something on his device. Yaoyorozu had her face propped on her fist, but most importantly, eyes to Iida like she was analyzing him.

"So I want to ask you something," Yaoyorozu started finally.

Iida straighten up in an instant while glancing left and right as though making sure the sentence was addressed to him. "Yes?"

"I would ask you this one time and I beg of you to answer honestly".

Iida nodded once. Back then Iida had always thanked the skies whenever her eyes would focus on him; but this time her eyes was all judging. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The waiter arrived at that moment at Iida's table to take his order. It was a nice distraction from whatever tension was hanging in the air. Iida asked for mochaccino as usual. And it was then she decided to interrupt.

"Are you here for a burger?"

"Of course not," he responded smoothly then turned to the waiter, "And your hamburger specialty, please".

Of course he noticed how Yaoyorozu's (beautiful) eyes widened, so he intercepted with, "- I mean, not her burger – I mean –," Wait, is burger a dirty word? It sounded wrong somehow. He should have known better considering Mineta was the one to suggest the word as their code in their third year.

The waiter was now staring back and forth between the two of them. "… so… do you want the burger?"

"Yes. Yes, I want the burger," Iida finalized and hurriedly shut his mouth. He wondered why he never said the right thing when it comes to Yaoyorozu. He managed to interact smoothly with her if it was through texts or when they were in a mission.

After the waiter left, Iida saw Yaoyorozu sighing heavily. He had done something wrong again did he?

"Is this a sign from you?" She asked.

"What?"

"This".

"This?"

"Your order".

Iida blinked,_ the burger?_ "No".

"Are you being honest with me?"

Iida's brain was running a mile a minute looking for his mistake in their short interaction. "Yes".

Yaoyorozu sighed again. "You see, I understand you don't take me seriously, but sometimes I wish you could be frank with me".

_I have never taken you lightly_, Iida thought.

"I want you to know I don't play with my missions," she added.

_I know; and I adore that attitude of yours; again_, Iida ended up not mentioning his real thoughts.

"And its hard to take your words when you're conveniently here, yet you arent being thorough with us. Then Bakugou was also here –"

Iida was only half paying attention because his ears caught the sound of someone entering the cafe. He wished whoever that was could distract the two of them from this tense atmosphere. But then he caught up on that last word.

_Bakugou_.

"Bakugou was here?" Iida repeated in disbelief. Yaoyorozu had her brows raised, before they fell again in a light scowl.

"Out of everything I said, it has to be the name of someone else that would catch your attention," she muttered. Iida meant to explain himself, but was disrupted by the return of the waiter along with his order of food. At the same time, a hand slammed into Iida's table; right next to Iida's burger.

It was Kaminari; "AHA! Caught ya, Class Rep! What is this? Is this your signal? Are you trying to tell us something?" He was referring to the burger.

Iida was shaking his head. _I didn't finish my morning smoothie_, he wanted to say. Before he did though, Uraraka could be heard calling at Kaminari with such urgency from the other side of the café.

"Kaminari-kun! What. The. Heck. Are you doing there?!" She was practically half hissing at him, "Come back here!"

"Whaaa- ? Why do you want to be there when everyone else are here?!" Kaminari responded. When Uraraka kept on insisting for the guy to leave the two alone, he cluelessly went to Uraraka with a mutter of, "What does she want to talk about over there?"

And then Iida was left alone with Yaoyorozu. Again.

Okay, Tenya. Everyone is waiting for you. It is time to prove yourself and not disappoint, he noted to himself. Uraraka was watching from the sidelines (and she had dragged Kaminari to do the same), but especially, Yaoyorozu was also eyeing him; waiting; _expecting_.

Iida started with; "Yaoyorozu-san". He almost said her first name.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to…," a pause; "solve a math problem with me?"

The tension was heavy.

"Sure," She left her seat and went to an empty seat on Iida's table.

It was awkward; but Iida actually felt proud of himself. _And she smells so nice._

Slowly, he turned to his left as if to get approvals from his two spectators. But all Kaminari did was squint back at him from the corner of the room like he couldn't fully grasp the situation. Iida glanced at Uraraka. Next to Kaminari, she was facepalming herself.

So Iida returned to himself and shifted nervously. He didn't get what he did wrong.

* * *

_"This is pet number one,"_ said the voice of a younger Kaminari as the camera pans into Asui in the middle of fishing using her elongated tongue by the lake. The girl's hair was shorter than how Iida had last seen it.

_"This is pet number two,"_ and this time the video did a jump cut to Tokoyami, to which the latter simply said, _"Hn?"_ before the video skipped to another scene.

_"And this is our sponsor, the ever beautiful Miss Yaoyorozu"._ Yaoyorozu was in the middle of carrying their stuff out of the van owned by her family. She stopped to look at the camera and said a hello. Iida had to pause the video right there.

He didn't remember her hair to be that short before. When was this again? The end of second year?

The video skipped again to Kirishima – then still with his natural hair color but he already had them styled to its infamous spiky form everyone knows now. The guy was trying to direct the camera somewhere._ "Bro, bro, get the camera on us,"_ he told Kaminari the cameraman. And when Kaminari finally relented, Kirishima grinned.

_"HELLO EVERYONE. KIRISHIMA EIJIROU HERE WITH YOUR DAILY DOSE OF MANLY MEN!"_ The guy turned to Shouji and Satou, who both happened to be standing in the background; flexing their muscles. Kirishima soon joined them, and so did Iida, who entered the frame with a straight posture before posing his muscles too.

Iida remembered that moment. He and the three other guys went around the area to gather some woods so they could make fire. They had bonded over that activity; and Kirishima proudly dubbed them the brotherhood of muscles.

Uraraka somehow joined in the frame with an inhumanely big chunk of wood carried in one hand. Iida was reminded she ended up joining them in the search of more woods considering her convenient quirk. Kirishima started arguing when she flexed too.

_"Woman, get out of our show! You've got no muscles!"_ Kirishima urgently turned to the camera, _"Cut! Cut! She cheated!"_

The video skipped to some of their classmates crowding around a huge pot on a fire. Satou was holding the ladle. Apparently the guy was not only good with pastries and sweets; he's a good cook in general. The camera turned around to Kaminari's face.

_"These are our cooks. We have more than one because we're loaded,"_ he said. Someone bursted out laughing next to him; which sounded like Sero. The camera then went closer to a younger Todoroki who crouched by the pot to control the fire. Kaminari's hand could be seen patting the other boy's back;_ "And here is our stove,"_ the camera turned around again to Kaminari's face, _"We got him from the local thrift store,"_ Sero could be heard laughing somewhere, _"For free"._

_"But he's a good bargain, this fellow. He multifunctions as the fridge and the freezer,"_ Kaminari held up his fingers as if to count.

_"As the oven,"_ someone continued out of the camera's sight.

_"The oven,"_ Kaminari repeated, _"The microwave, the air conditioner, the fireplace"._

And to all of that, Todoroki's return was a dead gaze to the camera. Iida noted this was around the time Todoroki had only started to open up to them.

The video skipped to the sight of Jirou and Bakugou sitting by the table with the latter holding the prior's guitar. _"These are our entertainment system,"_ Kaminari introduced with a zoom on Bakugou's and Jirou's faces; to which Bakugou gave the middle finger and said,_ "Suck my d –"._

Thankfully the scene jumped to the sight of Kaminari drinking something cold from a plastic cup. _"Life is good. The finals are over, the summer vacation is coming,"_ the guy, then only twelve, sipped on his drink again, _"Its starting to get warmer, but no worries,"_ he wiggled his cup and hold it out. The camera was spun around to reveal everyone settled on the table with the curry already served on the table. Todoroki sat right across from the camera, and a line of plastic cups was laid in front of the guy for him to get them chilled.

_"Todoroki-kun, mine too,"_ Kaminari could be heard saying. Todoroki took one cup in front of him and in a matter of seconds, the cup's surface turned foggy from the chill.

Somewhere in the background, Ashido could be heard giving all of them random questions to answer as they all enjoyed their lunch. _"What would you guys do when a lover cheats on you?"_

_"Imma throw a fit!"_ Hagakure chirped.

Kirishima stood from his plastic chair, _"Find her other man and fight'em"._ Everyone gave his answer an _oooh!,_ while Yaoyorozu seemed all worried.

_"But that's barbaric,"_ she said.

_"Then what will you do, Yaomomo?"_

_"I don't know, I'll… call my lawyers?"_

Everyone was even more amazed by that answer. Kirishima defended his,_ "Its not barbaric! If you wanna know barbaric, ask Bakugou!"_ He turned to the mentioned guy, _"Bro, what will you do if someone cheats on you?"_

"Ha?" the guy was revealed to be sitting next to Todoroki the whole time. Iida hadn't noticed the subtle closeness between them; maybe because the camera missed their interactions; or maybe because at the time, it was never obvious to their young eyes. The video was taken on their camping trip after the finals of their second year after all.

_"Kill'em,"_ Bakugou grouched,_ "Kill'em both"._

_"Savage~"_

_"You'd kill your lover too?"_

Bakugou straighten up from his lounging form;_ "Why the well wouldn't I kill the cheater?"_

_"That's like a complete change of opinion on one person"._

In the midst of this discussion, the camera almost missed how Todoroki chuckled secretly. _"If that's your course of action then it's no wonder she cheats,"_ he said.

That proclamation triggered another series of arguments. Iida could be seen trying (and failing) to maintain order. The video ended with Bakugou standing from his seat and was screaming; _"Yeah, so what if that was my course of action? This half'nhalf bastard doesn't seem to get that people have to watch after their own actions and make sure not to cheat! S'not my fault if someone ended up dying after I gave them the warning!"_

Iida exited the video player and dropped his phone. He then scurried to hide under the All Might blanket in Midoriya's room. _Kill'em_ he said. Iida knew the video was taken years ago before any of them in class A understood the complex nature of a relationship. However, Bakugou never truly changed did he? Yes, he had gotten along with the rest of them in his class; but he had never grown less… of an angry person. A bit wiser, maybe, but still the same old hot headed guy Iida met in his first year in UA.

What if that comment from the video was the motivations behind his sudden appearance near Midoriya's school. Yaoyorozu had told Iida earlier that day Bakugou had turned down both pizza and burger; meaning he was there for a separate reason altogether. With Midoriya was in the vicinity, Iida couldn't think of any other reason for Bakugou's presence.

Iida wondered if Todoroki knew. Heck, Iida didn't even know where Todoroki was nor hiw ti contact him. It wasn't anything new. Most heroes would turn off their personal phone when they were on a secret mission. Maybe Todoroki was in on one and couldn't be in contact with anyone.

At that exact moment, the door to Midoriya's room was knocked. "Iida-kun?" Said someone on the other side of the door. Iida's head perked up from its hiding place under Midoriya's All Might blanket.

"Midoriya-kun?" He noted, "Come inside".

The greed haired teen poked his head inside after opening the door timidly. He was wearing his All Might t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Hey," he smiled, "On your way to bed?"

"Ah, no, not exactly," Iida answered – half feeling weird now that he was caught sinking himself in a sea of All Might goodies. Midoriya seemed to approve though. "I was…," Iida continued as he took his phone, "Finishing my costume's design".

"You were!? Wow, when are you going to get it made?"

"Probably after I've consulted the students from managements".

Midoriya nodded absently. He finally stepped into the room and was casting his eyes around his room. His smile was tight, as though he was holding back from saying something.

"Say, Iida-kun," he said finally. Iida was all ears. "Do you mind if I sleep here with you tonight?"

Iida was surprised he had to ask. "Well its your room, Midoriya-kun. Of course you're welcome here all the time".

Midoriya spontaneously jumped onto his bed. He hugged the All Might body pillow and nuzzled it. "Aaaah, my All Might goods! I missed them so much!"

Iida stared at the boy now lying right next to him. "You know, Midoriya-kun, I could sleep on the couch or the other two rooms if you want".

"N-no no!" Midoriya quickly denied; and Iida had his suspicions that it was more to the mention of the other two rooms rather than the couch. "I-it's fine if we share the bed, Iida-kun! Besides, its very large, don't you agree?"

Moments later they settled into the bed. Iida gave Midoriya most of the All Might blanket although it could fit the both of them. The shorter teen waa also hogging the All Might pillows. He was breathing them in; smiling.

"I wonder where Toshinori-san is currently," Midoriya blurted in the middle of their sleepy haze.

Iida turned slightly to his left, where Midoriya's huge pair of eyes were looking back at him.

"Have you heard from him, Iida-kun?"

Iida actually had the same question he meant to ask Midoriya since the week before. "I havent".

Midoriya turned away to watch the ceiling. Iida opened his mouth again, "Do you miss him? All Might?"

The whole room was dark with the bedside lamp being their only source of light. Midoriya took his time to answer; "I kinda do. I missed everyone," he said. Iida wondered who Midoriya was thinking of when he said that. Was Todoroki among them?

"But, I missed having some time for myself too," Midoriya continued suddenly, "I don't regret it".

Iida wondered what that meant.

"However now that I'm on my own, I cant shake off the feeling of things happening behind my back. Bad things, you see. And I cant go to anyone now that they're not around," Midoriya was frowning, "I think its because I haven't spend some time alone for a long time that it gives me anxiety".

Iida was frozen still in his spot next to Midoriya on the bed. Because he knew something was up; with Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Uraraka sharing a weird mission, with All Might's sudden absence, and with Bakugou's unexpected appearance. It might just be a stupid coincidence, but it wouldn't be completely wrong either to think all of these seem to center on Midoriya. And Iida felt like Midoriya had just called him out for not informing him any of these events.

Iida braced himself. It was better to be direct about it. Thus, Iida rose from the bed and faced the other teen; "Midoriya-kun, do you know of any bad folk who might want a kiss from you?"

But Midoriya was already sleeping.

* * *

Iida visited UA the next day to meet Hatsume Mei from the support department and Momoi Satsuki from managements. Hatsume had been expecting him. The girl, whom Iida knew from an unfortunate event in the past (it was an embarrassing story), actually connected Iida to a fresh and upcoming hero costume designer she interned for. He managed to score a lower price thanks to that; as long as Hatsume dropped in a couple of good words about Iida's promising career.

"The real material we're going to use for the final product are a bit above the planned budget, Iida-kun," Hatsume spoke in the middle of attaching the plastic plate that would temporarily act as the faux metal armor for this beta model. "Its light, but its strong. It would be the perfect material for your armor".

"Just a reminder; my costume is a full body armor," it was the most expensive type of costumes there is for heroes so Iida had to be careful with his spending.

"But you should trust our Queen's judgement, Iida-kun. The Pledge Queen is rarely this interested to work on someone's costume. If she told you to get the metal plate, you get the metal plate," Hatsume wiggled a finger in front of him, "The Queen is that talented".

Iida decided not to answer. Knowing Hatsume, she would persist until she gets what she wanted. "Besides, she likes you so you're lucky to get this amount of attention from her," she added.

Iida nodded silently. After the fitting, Iida and Hatsume took sometime to observe how the beta costume was on him through the mirror. "The chest protector needs to be more buff," Iida commented.

"See, I told you we need to add more over there," Hatsume patted the armor plate on the chest area, "And then here on the biceps we could add a little more details too, and while doing that we could add some specs to protect the arms".

The next thing he knew, they added a lot more specs to Iida's prior design. There was a huge difference in evaluating a costume through sketches and through its materialized form. And when Iida worried over the price, Hatsume punched his side lightly.

"Ugh, come on! We all know you've got the budget, big boy!" she said.

He did. But he wondered if it was alright to spend a lot on one time for a costume. "Hey, a costume should be a huge investment. Your pick; would you go for a cheap costume that would cost more in the long run; or would you rather get the high end ones that would last you a lifetime?" She smiled knowingly, "How about this, I've prepared a specially made boots that would fit perfectly with your whole hero concept. Try it out and think about following our suggestions. It would be pricey, as you put it, but you'll love it".

Iida relented.

He left the support course's workshop while still wearing the beta version costume. It was after all a model used for evaluation; it wasn't of any real value compared to the final product. Before actually leaving though, Hatsume called him for a last reminder.

"The Queen might give you a discount if you agree to have her logo. I'm thinking of having it printed on the side like this?" She showed him her tablet, where the sketch of Iida's new costume was drawn with a new sticker on the outer side of its left leg. It didn't look bad at all. "Or do you want it on your rump? Like a tramp stamp?"

"No".

Hatsune cackled, but allowed Iida to leave. Iida walked ahead to the management course while observing the digital 3D model with additional details from Hatsume and this designer she worked for, Pledge Queen they called her. He turned the costume around and noted the sticker on the left leg. It was a writing – a name. It said…

Tool Toul To?

Iida wasn't sure. But it didn't ruin his costume, so he supposed it's fine.

He was about to take the left turn to the management course when he came face to face with someone he knew so well.

"Iida?"

It was Todoroki Shoto.

* * *

Todoroki looked different. Not physically; he never looked any less like a princeling. It's in his attitude; the air around him. He felt more like a leader.

How could he not? Surely being the youngest leader of JYHO, plus the youngest to ever be its core member, would give him that push to the right direction. And now that he stood right in front of Iida, Iida felt the stark difference between the two of them. There were two people Iida's age that could make Iida feel this way; the other would be Bakugou.

Those two had really went ahead of everyone else in class A.

"I didn't know you've returned to Japan," Iida said.

"It was a sudden decision".

"An emergency?"

Todoroki cool expression soured, but he acted like he didn't want to elaborate further. "Somewhat, yeah".

Iida was uptight. The burden of keeping Todoroki and Midoriya's secret had never felt heavier now after he was face to face with Todoroki. And the bespectacled guy felt like unleashing all of his worries to his so called friend. For example, telling the double quirked teen that a particular explosive boyfriend was going after a green haired lover of his; probably with murder in mind. However, that calls for a better place and a better time. For now, Iida could only state a couple of things while keeping the privacy between Todoroki and Midoriya in this crowded hallway.

A couple of freshmen noticed Todoroki and they murmured his name to their friends as they passed by. Iida braced himself and said,

"I've been trying to contact you".

"You did?" Todoroki had a hand holding an elbow while the other busily checked into his mobile; probably in the middle of conspiring with a top government official or gossiping with another household name in the pro hero community – honestly, when you were Todoroki you'd be heavily involved with that sort of people.

"Yes. Todoroki-kun, there's a lot we need to talk about," Iida informed while watching the whole place in high alert as if convinced even the walls could tell on them to Bakugou. "It's about… Bakugou," AND how much of a threat he could be to your OTHER lover, "He's been showing up in random places".

"Of course," Todoroki rolled his eyes and exasperated a sigh, "Him. He's been going around on his own. One time I saw him out and about with my Father. My Father was crying. On his shoulder," Todoroki squinted his eyes and casted them sideways, "No idea what kind of abomination that was but I'm glad I wasn't the one in his place. I don't know what he's thinking but I admit there's a lot of tension between us currently especially with the wedding coming –"

Iida was stunned, "Wedding".

"Yes," Todoroki paused, "You haven't received the invitation? I'm sure my parents sent one to everyone in your house".

Iida's jaw trembled. He couldn't believe it. Kirishima was right. Todoroki and Bakugou were getting married – while they were still sixteen!

Meanwhile Todoroki distractedly checked his phone again, "It's a good opportunity to take Yaoyorozu with you to the wedding. We invited her whole family too; her mom's a good friend of my mom".

"I don't – we're not – we're no longer… dating".

Todoroki was tapping into his phone before he frowned at Iida, "Really? That's too bad". He slipped his phone to his pocket, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Wha – no. No. It's okay, I don't – "

"Hey, Iida. Its fine. I understand. Look, how about this? Lets exchange contacts," Todoroki pulled out another mobile; this time it was his private phone.

"I… Okay," Iida sighed and pulled out his phone too, "is that new?"

"Hmm, yeah. Katsuki convinced me to buy a new one after someone leaked our numbers to the press – have you saved it?"

"Yeah yeah," Iida saved Todoroki's new contacts.

"I would appreciate it if you'd reconnect us to the class' main server".

"Okay".

"Hey," Todoroki put a hand on Iida's shoulder,

"If you want me to talk to Yaoyorozu to go with you to the wedding…"

"No it's fine. I'll," Iida wondered how this could take a drastic turn to focus on Iida's non-existent relationship with Yaoyorozu, "I'll be there alongside the rest of our classmates".

Todoroki lifted an eyebrow at that proclamation, "Why would I invite our whole class?"

"… why wouldn't you?"

"Don't get me wrong. I like our classmates, but some of them are very rowdy. It would be rude of me to invite everyone".

And here Iida thought Todoroki had changed from that loner in first year. "Surely Bakugou would have a say on that. Wouldn't he prefer to have Kirishima around?" And Kirishima was known to be one of the loudest.

"He'd have his parents and _me_ in the wedding. And that would be enough for him I believe," Todoroki deadpanned. It seemed like he wanted to add duhh at the end of that sentence, but that wasn't in his character. The possessive tone was a strong reminder whose lover Bakugou truly was and vice versa. It was an attitude fitting for lovers.

Yet not once in this discussion did Iida heard Todoroki addressing Midoriya. So he brought the issue again. "Todoroki-kun, if you were serious with this wedding; then shouldn't you sort out all of your personal business? Its probably the right time to see eye to eye with someone and address the wedding," for example, talk to this green haired boy you know, "If not, Bakugou could take things to his own hands".

Todoroki was obviously only half listening for he was on his way to answer a call when Iida made his point known. But as he made a move to walk ahead of Iida, he spent the time to put a hand on top of Iida's shoulder, "Its cool. I believe in Katsuki's judgement," he smiled a little, "Maybe if Katsuki was the one to take care of things, then I could get the message across".

Iida stayed still in the hallway even after Todoroki was long gone.

* * *

Iida was so anxious after the conversation with Todoroki; that any critics (insults) Momoi Satsuki from 8-I threw at him fell on deaf ears. To be that unaffected was a feat for anyone in the hero course. Because if a management course student pointed you don't have a selling point; you're over.

But Iida didn't even remember what Momoi had told him. He was that distracted.

In fact he was so distracted that he missed the time to pick up Midoriya from school. Thankfully Uraraka agreed to cover for Iida as long as Midoriya was willing to wait for her to finish her patrol. Iida was already running to his car when he checked his phone again. Uraraka was calling him.

"Wait up, Uraraka-kun, let me connect you to my car," Iida went inside his car and made sure the video call was connected to his car's system. Once Uraraka's face appeared in the car's screen, Iida allowed her to speak.

_"Hey, Iida-kyun? Is Deku sick with something? He asked me to drop him in a clinic," Uraraka informed him._

Iida's brows met, "Is he hurt?"

_"He's not. At least he didn't say so when I asked. He said it's more of a routine check up?"_

Iida furrowed even further. Uraraka continued on, _"You should go pick him up over there once you're free because I'm already on my way for an evaluation meeting. I'm sending you the coordinate. Ask for a Doctor Shield"._

The same instruction was also sent from Mudoriya's phone. Iida had no idea what this was all about; but Midoriya's text convinced Iida that nothing extremely bad had happened.

The clinic was located in the opposite direction of Midoriya's home. It was called the I-Clinic; not a place Iida had heard of before. It was a wonder why Midoriya opted for a no-name facility if it was a long travel fro. Either his school or his home.

Iida arrived in no time at all thanks to his hero car. It was a rather humble facility in the outskirts. Doctor Shield was a young foreigner woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She eyed Iida up and down after Iida requested for her.

"It's a… beta version for a costume," Iida explained on his apparel. He even had the helmet held in one hand.

Doctor Shield smiled in understanding. "Ah, an upcoming hero aren't you?"

"No – I mean, yes. Kind of".

She looked young for her profession. Iida was convinced she was not that far older than himself and it was awkward seeing her in a doctor's white coat. But then again, here was Iida; a teenager aiming for a profession that could get him dead. "So Iida-kun, isnt it? Midoriya told me about you. He said he has a bodyguard who's a cool guy," Doctor Shield turned around and led Iida to a long hallway.

Despite feeling touched, Iida made sure he pay attention to his surrounding. He reckoned there wasn't so many people in the facility. "Is Midoriya-kun hurt?" Iida questioned

"Of course not! Its just one of those routine".

"Routine?"

This time she turned to Iida after they stopped in front if a double door. She was studying him. Iida felt like she caught him not knowing stuff that should have been obvious for him. "Hasn't Midoriya-kun told you?" She then looked away as though feeling guilty, "I cant exactly say more, can I? Its not my place to explain everything. Its confidential. Maybe you should ask Midoriya-kun yourself, Iida-kun?"

She meant well, but Iida knew she was pulling herself from the situation the moment she knew Iida was clueless about a lot of things. She opened the door for Iida; "Here we are".

It was an office. The plate on top of the desk said Dr. Melissa Shield; which Iida assumed to be Dr. Shield's full name. The woman walked toward the space behind a partition next to the desk area. "Here he is," she told Iida; to which Iida followed to see what was next to the work area.

Behind that partition was a bed for patient. Someone was sleeping on top of that bed. It was none other than Iida's own client. And with Midoriya's back facing them, Iida couldn't help but think he looked like one of those students who would skip class and sneak into the nurse's office to get a nap. Back then Iida would take it to himself to catch his classmates redhanded by checking the nurses office every once in a while.

Iida went to check on his client, meanwhile Dr. Shield took her notepad and started writing down. "Okay, the procedure is done, you could wait here or head to the pharmacist to pick up additional supplements – those supplements must be finished in three days by the way. After that he could resume taking his previous prescription. Rest is also highly suggested to fulfill the 10 hours requirement for at least a week from now –"

"Wait a minute. Doctor, what's going on here?" Iida gasped after checking on his client.

"What? What's the matter?" Dr. Shield stopped next to Iida to observe the sleeping teen. Iida had turned the boy around so they could see him better on the bed.

"He looked dead".

"Let me see," Dr. Shield put on her stethoscope and checked for her patient's heart beat. She went to check his pulse and blood pressure. And as Iida waited in horror, all the while noticing how unnaturally cold Midoriya's hand is in his hold, he told her Midoriya's cheeks were losing its color.

"He's fine," Dr. Shield with a chuckle, "Everything is going according to our expectations".

Iida couldn't grasp that explanation. She put down all of her tools; and noticing Iida wasn't satisfied with her answers, she said, "Don't worry, I may not be the original doctor to watch his procedure, but I know where this is going. You can take my business card and call me in the morning to make sure if you'd like".

Iida was not paying much attention. He had his eyes trained on the seemingly lifeless body on the bed. That couldn't be normal.

Meanwhile the doctor went on with a cheerful tone, "He'll be deep asleep the whole night today, but he'll wake up tomorrow. Expect a bit of fever in the morning, but it'll go away. He'll be very groggy and hungry, so make sure he stays rested, nourished, and hydrated. He should have double the portions of what he usually has; but it'll do him good to cut down the fat and have more fruits and vegetables instead".

"We've provided the doctor's note for his sick leave, which you can pick from the front desk. Iida-kun, I suggest you go to our pharmacy to pick his supplements too; the nurses will help you from there," Dr. Shield hung her doctor's coat on the hanger and took her handbag from the desk. She was making her way to leave like everything was fine.

"Dr. Shield," Iida intercepted then. He couldn't accept the situation. But Midoriya had texted Iida himself that he was coming to this clinic and to this doctor. Whatever reason that caused Midoriya to be in this state, Midoriya had done it voluntarily. "What was Midoriya-kun doing here?"

Dr. Shield was already at the door with her keys, "Oh. He's doing what Midoriya does best of course," she gave Iida a small smile, "It's just blood donation".

* * *

Iida had done blood donations in the past – and no amount of blood taken could cause you to almost look like a corpse.

The thing was, all if the nurses were acting accordingly. They didn't act surprised by Midoriya's state, nor do they act too relaxed to not be able to handle things unprofessionally. The pharmacist knew enough to keep her mouth shut on details she shouldn't divulge on, but from her words, Iida noted she knew enough about Midoriya's situation to prescribe him what he needed.

Midoriya's prescription consisted of unlabeled bottles that didn't seem cheap. Surprisingly though, they didn't charge Midoriya one bit. Iida tried not to ask further.

Another nurse then accompanied Iida back to Dr. Shield's office where Midoriya was still asleep. The way they were handling this, Iida couldn't help but feel like everyone in the clinic was careful with handling Midoriya.

When they arrived in Dr. Shield's office though, Iida was welcomed by the sight of an empty bed – and a nurse in the middle of tidying it. The nurse who came with Iida made her thought heard first.

"Where's Midoriya-kun?"

The other nurse, who was cleaning, noticed her coworker. "He went back already".

The first nurse turned her head to Iida then back at her friend, "What are you talking about? He's supposed to return with this young man right here".

Now they both looked confused, "But this other young man took him," said the cleaning nurse, "Oh my God, don't tell me he's not the bodyguard".

The two nurses kept arguing among their selves. Iida observed the whole room in alert – his hero training taught him to stay calm and observant. He noted Midoriya's school bag, which was previously put on the nightstand next to the bed, was no longer there. Good, at least Iida could track on Midoriya's phone.

"But he's a well known hero so I believed him and gave him the way!"

"There's no way a top pro hero would be here, wouldn't it? You should have questioned his presence and think!"

The GPS showed Midoriya was still nearby. In fact, according to the map, he's somewhere behind this building; in the parking lot. Iida went to the window behind Dr. Shield's desk and peeked outside. It was then he noticed it.

_His_ car.

"Miss," he called the attention if the nurse who had been staying in the room when Midoriya was taken from the bed.

"Yes?" The nurse looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"That hero that you saw, who is it?"

The nurse who had accompanied Iida from the pharmacist looked furious at her friend, "It wasn't a hero, Sir. I think my friend here mistook this person for one".

"Let her answer," Iida disrupted the angry nurse then returned to the other, "Please, can you tell me Miss? Who is this hero?"

"H-he's – well, he l-looked buff, h-has blond hair, a-a-and –".

"Just tell me the name".

The nurse trembled, "He looked like t-that popular t-teen hero," she said, "King Explosion".

And Iida was right.

* * *

When Iida wore his beta version costume out of UA, it was because he was in such a hurry. He didn't think then it would come in handy. Obviously he'd rather not debut in this costume under this circumstances. But Iida opted not to have Bakugou knew whom Iida was siding with in this situation.

So Iida put on his new helmet and ran to the back parking lot. He didn't need the GPS to know where he needed to go. Because Iida was the guy everyone in 6-A go to when it comes to buying cars. And Bakugou Katsuki had took Iida with him to buy his.

So Iida knew which car to go.

Currently it looked like an average looking jeep; though in its real super form it was much more extraordinary. Iida stood by the passenger side door.

True enough.

Midoriya was in the passenger seat with the seatbelt tight around him. He was sleeping soundly; and Iida would like it to stay that way in case of any confrontations. And Iida felt sorry for Bakugou; because despite having one of the best specs for security, the car's nook and cranny was known so well by Iida. Iida had the advantages of having been asked to upgrade the car by Bakugou himself in the past. He was hands on with it – because it was a friend's.

Thus it took no time at all for Iida to unlock the car without alerting its owner through the comouter system connected to its exterior. There, Iida input a set of password which, of course, was no problem; he's the one who set the password for Bakugou.

The coast was clear; no one was around. Yet he had to work fast.

He opened the passenger seat door. The smell of pine trees – Bakugou's favorite air freshener – engulfed his senses. Guilt and shame weighed on Iida as he took Midoriya's school bag and wore it on his back. He unbuckled the seatbelt before carefully lifting Midoriya; one hand under his knees, the other around his back.

Once Midoriya was settled in his hold, he made his way to leave the car – not forgetting to close the door and making sure he didn't leave anything. He planned not to look back and acted as though he never knew the car to begin with.

Of course that wasn't the case.

Because Iida hadn't even been three steps away from the car when that voice – a voice he knew so well from UA - called out to him from behind.

"Oi".

He shouldn't; but Iida turned his head to face the caller anyway. There he was; in his black V neck and a pair of jeans. Even dressing casually, Bakugou couldn't stop being so intimidating. It might be his stature – or the fact that everyone would know he's King Explosion from that face alone. The guy, unlike most younger heroes, didn't shy away from exposing his real identity to the public.

In Iida's case though; he didn't fear Bakugou for his stature nor his reputation as one of Japan's best heroes. No. Instead, the class rep simply knew Bakugou too well to note the fury hidden under that mask of feigned calmness.

"Do you know who's car that is?" The teen pointed his chin to the car.

He shouldn't answer, Iida told himself; he should just run. Yet Bakugou's lack of expression captured him in his spot. Bakugou Katsuki was _greatly_ angry.

"Hey, are you listening? I'm asking you," Bakugou said again, both hands in his pocket as if he was making light talks. Iida knew better. "That car you just walked away from; whose do you think it is?"

Iida knew he couldn't hide the fact anyway, but he unconsciously held Midoriya's body closer as if to hide him. Bakugou tilted his head sideways and scratched the back of his head. "Look, lets make this easy because it wont be easy for you from now on. You can walk back into the car and put the shitty nerd back where he belongs; and I'mma let you go. Or you can continue on with your plan, and I'll make it hell for you," Bakugou stated coolly, even sounding like he was bored. Then his eyes went straight to Iida, "You know whom you're facing, right?"

Iida was technically a statue – that was, until Midoriya's head lolled back and Iida jumped to check on him by reflex. It was then he noticed his mistake.

You shouldn't take your eyes off of an agitated Bakugou Katsuki.

True enough, when Iida turned to look, Bakugou had apparated right behind Iida, a hand directed behind him with a line of smoke connecting from it to his original location. Meanwhile, one other hand was directed toward Iida, and before Iida knew it, an explosion was sent toward his back.

It was hot and forceful; Iida's body was pushed forward a couple of feet as he lost his footing, before Bakugou reappeared, with a hand controlling his quirk to help him maneuver midair from the back, making a bell curve above Iida, and finally appearing in front of Iida. Iida had seen the guy utilizing his quirk that way before and he knew exactly what Bakugou's next move way. Because once he directed one hand toward Iida, all he needed was to activate an explosion and both Iida and Midoriya would probably lost the fight from receiving the blow upclose.

But that hand didn't stop from moving forward until it landed right on Iida's helmet covered face. For a moment there, as this all happened in slow motion through his mind, Iida thought Bakugou would blow his face and whole head to pieces. What he did instead was push Iida's head until Iida fell head first on his back. It was a force so strong that Iida's plastic helmet cracked and he blacked out for five seconds after the impact. He knew the plastic model of an armor would not hold against Bakugou's relentless attacks.

When Iida came to; the world was spinning around him and everything sounded as though he listened to it from inside a pool of water. Bakugou was standing upon him. He was looking down; and he was saying something Iida couldn't comprehend. He bent down, and for awhile Iida couldn't grasp what the other guy planned to do – until he saw Bakugou trying to unlatch Iida's hold on Midoriya. Bakugou then hooked Midoriya's arm around his neck like he planned to carry the boy away.

Iida's brain jumped to alert. He tightened his hold on Midoriya and, in a surprise attack, Iida moved his knees to his chest, and swung his legs to grapple Bakugou onto a heel hook. He managed to get Bakugou down onto his bottom, but he couldn't roll around to get Bakugou on all four with Midoriya in his hold. Iida knew he was only buying time before Bakugou attacked again.

True enough, when Iida was about to got up, Bakugou, who was in a sitting position while having his legs locked by Iida, aimed his fist at Iida. "Mother fucker, who do you think you are? Fucking wannabe, what failure of a villain are you to be this lame, ah?" Bakugou roared. Iida only managed to avoid his attack by a close second, ending up pushing his back to the ground again. And Iida shouldn't have said a word – in fear of being recognized. But he opened his mouth behind his cracked yet intact helmet and he didn't know where the gut came from.

"My name's _Bullet_," He should have left it at that; but he opened his mouth again, "Midoriya's bodyguard".

"Whassat?" Another swing at Iida was thrown which Iida slimly avoided. He swore Bakugou was about to unleash another attack, before a soft coughing could be heard.

It was Midoriya.

The smoke caused by Bakugou's quirk must've affected him. It alerted Iida to not engage Bakugou in a fight anymore and to focus on escaping instead; he couldn't risk hurting his client. But when Iida laid his eyes on Bakugou, he was surprised to see the latter's eyes widening at Midoriya and his hand froze mid-swing at Iida like he was hesitating. Whatever caused that, Iida shall use it to his own advantage. He swung his leg at Bakugou and he scored his first hit at Bakugou's head.

Iida used the momentum to be on his knees. Securing Midoriya in his hold, Iida activated his engine to dash away from Bakugou. Bakugou was on his back from Iida's kick, and it was the only opportunity for Iida to escape while he was down.

But Iida was not Iida if he didn't check twice for his classmate. He was after all the class rep.

He stopped just a short distance away from and looked behind to make sure Bakugou wasn't in any serious injury. But he was up. And he just sat there; staring at Iida. It was such a cold stare that Iida felt shivers running on his spine. He couldn't decipher it; not that he decided to stay long enough to figure it out.

Iida remembered the hover boots Hatsume had gave him and had activated it. It was currently charging to its full power before it could hover above the ground; all the while Iida kept his eyes trained at Bakugou.

When the hover boots were activated, Iida fled; this time not even sparing a glance at their pursuer. Because when you were wearing a pair of footwear that could hover plus having a quirk that allowed speed up, no one could honestly catch you on such a super sonic speed.

* * *

Didn't mean that the anxiety ever left Iida. He remembered hiding on top of a tall building, making sure for the hundredth that no one was on their backs. His engine had improved; but it still had a restricting time limit that forced him to take breaks in between speeding. _This _was one of those break; it was the time where Iida felt most vulnerable.

He could, of course, call his hero car to his location and drove to Midoriya's home. Hero cars could drive on autopilot to a picked location on the GPS. But Iida opted to wait for at least one hour before he felt safe enough to call his hero car to his location. Iida worried the car, which was parked at the hospital ground, would alert Bakugou. Not that Bakugou knew what Iida's new car looked like – but Iida couldn't help but worry.

Even when the car arrived and Iida settled Midoriya down onto the passenger seat, he was half expecting the smell of pine trees. And when he realized that, Iida checked behind him once again. There was no one, obviously.

Iida lifted his helmet only after his car had drove off to Midoriya's home. He noted that it was cracked badly, but still managed to protect Iida's face from being exposed. Parts of the plastic armor on Iida's body had also cracked and fell off; probably from the fight and the speed Iida used to flee from the scene. Then again, that hover boots had eased Iida's movements in the middle of speeding; thus allowing more flexibility and speed. In fact Iida had never experienced a smoother use of his engine.

Hatsume was truly something.

Iida was not left to revel upon this victory for long though. As soon as the ride home started, the guilt and shame weighed on him. He couldn't believe he went behind his friend's back to attack him – on another friend's behalf, true; but shouldn't there be a better option than to attack Bakugou?

Iida remembered the pledge he made everyone in his classroom take in third year. That was the day they created the pizza and burger keywords. The idea behind the words was simple; If the time comes that their work pit them against one another, Iida wanted everyone to at least warn each other first. Because that warning might save you or your friend's life.

Because serving friendship was first, mission second.

However when it comes to choosing between two friends; Iida found it difficult. Here he had Bakugou going after Todoroki's other beloved. And while it's true Iida preferred Bakugou and Todoroki together; he actually wanted that to happen without having to sacrifice Midoriya. Because Iida cared for Midoriya. He couldn't let that boy in the crossfire.

He didn't expect he would have to actually hurt Bakugou in return.

In the midst of this, Iida had thought about contacting Todoroki. But he was reminded of the wedding.

He couldn't ruin that could he?

A soft thunk was heard from Midoriya's head lolling to the side and hitting the passenger side window. Iida turned to check on his client. He was glad some colors had returned to the boy's face, but couldn't believe the boy was actually asleep through the whole process.

No matter. It was better to have Midoriya unconscious. Imagine what would have happened if he was on his full consciousness when Bakugou took him. Bakugou would have interrogated and punched him on the spot probably.

Iida shivered at the thought and made a turn to Midoriya's garage. Afterward he was in full anxious mode. He made sure to put the car in the garage in fear of having anyone noticing it. He picked Midoriya from the car and carried him inside, quickly locking the door behind him before running upstairs. All he wanted to do currently was to slip under Midoriya's All Might blanket and sleep it all away.

He wasn't thinking though – every action was done in autopilot. So he wasn't really considering the risks when he went to the second door from the entry of the hallway; the door which Midoriya had told him not to enter. Because, really, he only saw the room as the room Midoriya slept in. All he expected from it was a room that could be more otaku than the All Might room with a little more proof of Midoriya and Todoroki's affair inside it; none of which Iida hadnt known already.

He didn't expect _this_.

By _this_ he meant a huge framed print of the shoot Bakugou took with Forbes a year ago right at the head of the modern platform bed. The whole room was furnished with chunky furniture; complete with a shiny wooden flooring and blue walls as though to resemble a basketball court. There was a basket full of burnt sporting goods; and Iida was reminded of the burnt sport items he found downstairs the day he first met Midoriya. A medal was hung next to the door, and it was a medal any UA students would know too well – it being the first place reward for the winner of their sport festival. Across the room by the large set of windows facing the balcony was a heavy bag boxing stand, right next to a tall shelf where a collection of huge sneakers was displayed.

But somewhere next to the bed was a smaller sized UA uniform that would fit a middle schooler; with its sleeves ripped off. And Iida happened to know a fellow UA student who ripped his sleeves when he was a second grader in UA. In fact, Iida knew the guy so well. He just met him earlier.

The realization made Iida take a step back. And before he knew it, he was already running out if the room with Midoriya in his hands. He went inside the All Might room, changed Midoriya's clothes, changed his own clothes, and put Midoriya in bed together with him. He had his eyes all wide and trained to the ceiling above him as he lay there. He couldn't enter that room ever again, not when it smelled so strongly of…

"Pine trees," Iida mumbled under his breath in disbelief. Meanwhile Midoriya had took it to himself to hug Iida's arm. He too was muttering something, though in his sleep. Iida turned to the boy.

"What's that?"

"Ummh, Kacchan".

Iida's froze.

A squeeze at Iida's arm; "Kacchan, hand me the soy sauce".

Iida stiffly faced the ceiling again. As someone who had called Uraraka _Occhan_ from time to time, he could make wild guesses on who the name _Kacchan_ belonged to. But he'd rather not entertain that thought while he was so stressed out.

For now, lets just thought Midoriya mistook his arm as his All Might body pillow and he was talking cutely at it in his sleep, shall we?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So the next two chapters, I think, will explain everything (and Todoroki and Bakugou will come around to pick their Third). I feel like I need to explain a little bit more about my use of Kuroko no Basuke (KnB) and Air Gear characters (Both are mangas, do you know which characters I am talking about?). This plot was originally planned to be used in KnB fandom with Air Gear inspired setting. In fact, what Midoriya had going on currently was inspired by Air Gear's Tool Toul To. If you know what Tool Toul To is, you wouldnt be able to see the similarity with what Midoriya was doing - but know that I wrote this with Tool Toul To as inspiration. And because of that I will warn you this:**

**This story has a lewd backstory.**

**In fact back when I planned this to be made for KnB, I thought this plot was about a VERY justified prostitution. But its also not prostitution - get it? No? Dont worry, I toned the sexual conotation down for this story. Thats why it's a kiss that was prohibited and not sex. (I know you dont get it now, but you will)**

**Anyway, Iida misunderstands a couple of things in this chapter. Could you guess which ones he misunderstands and which he doesnt? XD**


	5. Week 4 Part 1

NOTES

* * *

1\. Hello! This is half of how I planned the chapter to be! I figured because of my job (Yeah, I have a new job), I cant post longer updates. This chapter should contain more (and as promised, this should have a brief peek to what kissing Midoriya would do), but I just cant hold back from updating.

2\. The new character in this chapter is a canon character that hasnt debuted in the anime (but he will be, soon). I am very careful with using characters that havent debuted, but with my tendency to tweak the characters ro my own liking, I think the spoilers are very minimum.

3\. A brief glossary: Aniki means big brother. It is used among brothers in Japan, but it is also used among Yakuzas to address someone of a higher rank.

4\. To a reviewer named Skinny Legend; I love your name! It remind me of my favorite youtube channel actually. For now my update schedule will be allover the place though.

* * *

Week 4 Part 1

* * *

There was a suspicious looking guy dressed in a black three piece suit – complete with a pair of shiny dress shoes plus a half-face plague mask covering his mouth – and he was mowing the lawn… while chatting with the old lady living at the end of the street. Iida was observing this bizarre scene from behind the kitchen's window in the middle of preparing Midoriya his breakfast.

"There's a man in suit mowing our lawn," he dumbly repeated his own observation to Midoriya. The green haired boy was lounging in front of the gigantic LED screen by the glass paneled walls; still in his oversized hoodie and that bed hair that he couldn't seem to get rid of after that weird event that took place in the clinic. The sleep was heavy in Midoriya's expression in the morning after; and he still had a fever pack plastered to his forehead. He lifted his head from his Nintendo Switch – which strangely reminded Iida of a particular explosive guy's favorite console back in the dorm days – and the All Might fan finally said:

"That's the um," an awkward scratch to the nose, "That's the housekeeper. The maid I told you about".

Iida's forehead furrowed as he redirected his head from his client to the window; where said housekeeper was fixing his tie. Anyway you see it, there's absolutely nothing akin to a _maid_ in that man.

After handing the breakfast smoothie to Midoriya, Iida made it his goal to approach the man in black and had him explain his disposition. To this, Midoriya simply said, "Mmkaay, but let me just warn you of a couple of things. He could be a little too… sensitive," Midoriya squinted and glanced sideways, "And its better if you don't mention the fact that you're a hero because he's… not very much into all of that hero stuff".

This time Iida was the one to squint suspiciously at this discovery. After all, Midoriya was a hero nerd; and here was a guy working for him who hates heroes. "… okay".

"But he's a good guy!" Midoriya added; almost as if he was trying hard to convince Iida so.

"… he looks like he works for the Yakuza," Iida just had to be honest.

"Ooh! Good, tell him that. He'll like that. It's his childhood dream," Midoriya grinned, "Heard he's still aiming to be one".

_I thought you said he's a good guy_, Iida thought to himself. Oblivious to this, Midoriya gazed proudly at Iida, "See? You havent met him but you understand him already! The two of you could be the best of friends".

Iida was skeptical. But he'd decided to proceed and made his way to the front door. Before reaching his destination, however, he was met with the sight of the aforementioned guy himself already inside the house.

Iida didn't hear even him entering.

The man had one hand touching the wall while he stared at it in deep concentration. Iida couldn't figure out why the wall was that interesting to the man, but he supposed asking would help.

"I-"

"There's an unfolded underwear upstairs," the man interrupted. To say that Iida was only mildly surprised was an understatement.

"I don't –"

"It's a pair of All Might boxers, is it?" The man seemed to question, more to himself rather than to anyone else as his brows furrowed and he turned to the walls again. "It is. Is there an explanation for that, Midoriya-kun?"

"I forgot. I'll make sure to fold everything next time," Midoriya mumbled lazily from the couch before sipping on his smoothie yet again. But the man was not finished.

"And only one bed is undone," a judgmental twerk of an eyebrow was sent to Iida, "Which I wouldn't mind as long as the two of you chose so, however if I have to remind you, Mr. New Bodyguard, there would be more than just one person out there who would be out for your life once they knew".

It took longer for Iida to fully understand what was implied. Once he did, the engined teen robotically sputtered. "Y-YOU MISUNDERSTOOD!".

"Nevertheless, I've cleaned after your mess. No one would notice a thing," the guy dressed in a suit then took his hands off of the wall. Iida's jaw trembled.

"I missed my All Might body pillow," was Midoriya's only response – which was far too casual for the seriousness of this allegation.

"Of course, Midoriya-kun. Of course you did," said guy in suit was now crossing his arms and eyeing Iida up and down. After a moment of deliberation, he seemed to reach a conclusion in which he finally held out a leather gloved hand to Iida. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? We haven't met before but I'm sure you are Iida-kun; the new bodyguard Midoriya spoke about. I am the housekeeper," you could hear the eerie smile from behind the mask, "You can call me Agent O".

Iida was already in the middle of shaking the guy's hand when he heard Agent O and he warily seek guidance from Midoriya (who was still slouching on the couch in the background). "You can call him Chisaki-san," Midoriya said carelessly. Iida swore the housekeeper's shoulders fell somewhat.

"Oh well. That is fine too," Chisaki sounded sad, "But if you'd like, you could call me _Aniki_".

Iida coughed, "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, _Chisaki_-san".

Chisaki was unmoved, yet Iida sensed his dejection. "Of course. I am too, Iida-kun. I am too". The housekeeper then tilted his head toward Midoriya.

"I've heard you've underwent another session at the clinic so I suppose I could prepare breakfast for you," he turned to Iida while pointing at the latter's client, "That shouldn't be enough for him in his current state," he referred to Midoriya's smoothie. The man walked toward the kitchen and pulled out two medium sized bowls. Afterward, he visited the fridge to pick up a number of fruits; from exotic ones to your regular banana and apple. Of course, Midoriya's fridge was home to a number of amazing superfood ingredients (which would make the perfect addition in any hero's kitchen), so there would be a couple of fancy seeds or powders he picked along with him that even Iida couldn't name. The weird thing was, the man didn't peel the fruits off. Instead, what he did was throw all the fruits into one bowl just like that, while in the other he threw in a moderate amount of granola, a variety of seeds and nuts, honey, butter, and coconut flakes.

The man took a number of bottles and boxed ingredients back into the fridge when it happened. All of those ingredients inside the bowls seemed to work their selves into a dish. In one bowl, the fruits were peeling and cutting itself into bite-sized cubes. Meanwhile, the content of the other bowl was mixing itself up.

Iida was stunned.

"That -! Is this telekinesis?" Iida blurted as he bent further so he could watch the two bowls, "Are you a hero -!?"

"Do not group me with that lot," Chisaki answered with a final tone, "I am not the same with that group of overrated disease". The man was aggravated at first, but then collected himself and added in a calmer fashion, "It's a quirk called overhaul".

Midoriya arrived at the kitchen island just then with an empty cup in hand. "Do you still have some food? I'm still hungry". He was resting his head on the counter and was practically whining.

"Hold on for a minute," Chisaki took a baking sheet and landed it next to the granola bowl. The granolas then moved, on its own, to the baking sheet without leaving a single mess on the countertop.

It was an amazing sight.

Meanwhile Midoriya was handed his bowl of fruit salad as he waited for his granola cereal to be made. "I'll be around to prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner while Midoriya is recuperating," Chisaki explained, "I'll return to my usual working hours after he's well enough".

And Iida had yet to realize what's going on with Midoriya in that clinic yesterday.

* * *

"There's this suspicious looking guy outside," Uraraka pointed her thumb to the door as she entered the house, "When I asked, he told me he works here. Could you believe that Iida-kun? Do you want me to fight him off?"

Iida took the get-well-soon gift Uraraka brought and paused to stare at her. Sure, Chisaki's quirk seemed harmless when used to clean around the house this big. But if you think about it, used on human, shouldn't such a quirk be lethal?

"He's the housekeeper," Iida explained, to which Uraraka shook her head in disbelief. "He's uh," Iida coughed, "A good guy".

He led his friend further into the house where Midoriya was watching the news on the television. Uraraka was quick get to him. "Deku! I heard you're down with fever!"

The green haired teen, who had been paying close attention to the news, perked up only to say, "Uraraka-san! Look! Look! All Might finally shows up!"

He really did; on TV. The news was discussing a raid led by All Might on an empty villain's hideout in Thailand. Despite being mostly empty, a number of evidence was found and it seemed to be considered a huge catch.

So All Might really hasn't returned to Japan. No wonder it had been difficult to contact him.

Iida and Uraraka ended up joining Midoriya in front of the TV. "Now that you mention it, I just realized All Might hasn't been around," Uraraka murmured.

"Turns out, he's on a secret mission all along!" Midoriya exclaimed excitedly before throwing himself to the back of the couch. "I'm glad it went all alright. So our effort hasn't gone to waste, isnt that right, Iida-kun?"

Iida had no idea what Midoriya was referring to; but he nodded in full spirit. Good! Now that All Might finished whatever secret mission he had been on for, Iida could now get into contact with the older man. Iida was just so confused about many things. There's that issue with Uraraka's mission targeting on Midoriya's school. It may or may not have anything to do with Midoriya; not that Uraraka herself could explain it; but it suspiciously felt like it. And then there's Bakugou… and that room upstairs with Bakugous picture. Iida hadnt had the bravery to touch on that topic.

Still, everything about Midoriya had been so mysterious and intriguing; and Iida needs more guidance. He likes Midoriya, of course; but he's somewhat terrified of the secrets this boy might be keeping.

"So you're getting better right, Deku? I'm hoping to see you soon at school. I'm starting to feel like its boring without you two," Uraraka complained. Midoriya flushed and his arms moved to hug himself in a very silly fashion. Iida was sure at this point Midoriya had a (or more) romantic interest(s) from a particular gender that was not in the same category as Uraraka. But hey, he might still appreciate girls somewhat.

…someone out there would be extremely pissed to witness this scene.

"I-I-I will probably return to school tomorrow, Uraraka-san," Midoriya stuttered. Iida frowned.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" Forget the fact that Midoriya had the appetite of a person times his size after his visit to the clinic, but he had also been sleeping at random times. He would be having a match with Iida on the PS4, then would slowly fall asleep mid-game. One time he would talk and laugh with Iida, then nod off sleepily when Iida started speaking. It was growing less by the day, and it had been three days since his visit to the clinic, but Iida worries for him.

"Yeah. I'll probably get sleepy in class, but I'm used to it," Midoriya grinned, "Sides, Chisaki-san said he'll cook for the whole week, so I can bring a huge lunch box to school".

Uraraka ended up leaving soon because she has to return to her patrol post at Midoriya's school. Iida then observed his client as he ate twice the portion of Iida's lunch. Chisaki too was watching silently, and Iida recognized the look of satisfaction in his face once Midoriya finished his food. Whatever it is Midoriya was hiding, Iida had the feeling it was close to exposing itself to Iida. And the anticipation for it gave Iida the chills.

* * *

Todoroki called.

It was the first morning Iida drove Midoriya since his three days absence and he just had to call. Midoriya was sending him looks from the passenger seat as Iida let his phone buzzed (it's on earthquake level vibration; custom made by Iidaten). "You have a call," the green haired boy told him just as they were right around the corner to school. It was probably the third call.

"Yes," Iida answered curtly. He'd rather not answer to Todoroki when Midoriya was still around.

Midoriya left the car and skipped to the front gate of his school with a positive vibe. Iida took in a load of air before looking at his mobile. Should he call Todoroki? What should he say?

_Todoroki-kun, do you maybe know someone with green hair?_

Or should he say; _Todoroki-kun, does your boyfriend know someone with green hair?_

Iida sweat dropped. None of those seem appealing to ask. His hands trembled so hard in the middle of thinking that his mobile slipped and he accidentally pressed on on the call button.

So Iida hurriedly took a better grip on his phone and and screamed; "TODOROKI-KUN!"

_"Call me Tsuyu-chan"._

Oh. "T-T-Tsuyu – what?" Iida fixed his glasses and checked the name of his mobile screen. It was Asui.

"I-I'M SORRY ASUI-KUN!"

There was a short knowing pause from the other end of the line. _"Class rep, you mistakenly made a call to me, arent you, kero?"_

Afterwards, Iida apologized to Asui many times before finally ending the call. He had just laid his phone to rest (and sighing while rubbing his forehead) when it rang again. In reflex, Iida picked it up, "ASUI-KUN?"

_"… actually it's Todoroki"._

_T-T-TODOROKI-KUN?_

Iida's jaw made its robotic movements meanwhile no sound ever came out. He wasn't ready for this.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for ice cream at the usual place. I have an interesting offer for you".

_Really? Its not a talk about a particular green haired teen?_ Iida thought. He could also hear the smile in Todoroki's voice. This might be about something less serious than… a topic surrounding Midoriya.

"What offer are you talking about?"

"Ah…, its only a plan in the making so far. Nothing serious yet. But I need a guy to fill in a role and you just pop into mind," a pause, "You're no longer Ingenium arent you?"

And that made the deal for Iida.

* * *

"I spoke to your mom yesterday," Todoroki said flatly as he spooned his green tea gelato. They were currently at the ice cream parlor known to be UA students hangout place; "She said you're running away from home".

Okay, Iida didn't expect this conversation to take a sudden turn to his personal life. "Wait , why did you speak to my mom again?"

Todoroki gave a slight pause, "To make sure you get the invitation". He handed Iida a small intricate white ball. Iida took it. After further inspection, he discovered it was a music box. The sphere could be opened to reveal two small dragons; one was white, the other was red; dancing around one another as a soft tune played. In the back of the music box top seal was an artistic painting of a red and white yin and yang with the date and place of the event written in curvy letters under it.

Then Iida reckoned the names written on top of the Yin and Yang. It wasn't Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shoto. Instead; it was Enji and Rei.

Oh.

"You have to attend. I don't want to be on my own," Todoroki said, "It's going to be awkward to attend your own parents wedding – do you know they're going to kiss and dance and stuff? While smiling. The old man. _Smiling_".

Iida was still too shell-shocked by the news that it wasn't Bakugou and Todoroki's wedding. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad by this discovery. At least he managed a brief response, "I'm sure it wont be that bad".

"Urgh, I'll have Katsuki there, but you know how he is and parties. I need a reason to get away from standing at the altar as the son or whatever. You'll be my scapegoat," Todoroki was spouting this with a straight face. This was a serious business in his book. "If mom wasn't all happy and excited for this, I would be against this second wedding crap".

Iida looked down at the music box again. So Todoroki Enji and Rei planned to reinstate their marriage. Only close friends and some of the top pro heroes know of their split years ago. Meanwhile the public was left in the silence on their divorce.

However, Iida had heard from Todoroki that his parents were starting over – a fact the youngest Todoroki didn't seem to appreciate as much. His older brother didn't seem to fancy the idea too. Iida had even heard from his own mom that Todoroki's parents were often seen together in places; restaurants, parties, hotels; you name it.

It shouldn't be surprising they've decided to have a second wedding – but Iida figured because Todoroki's mom never changed her last name to her maiden one anyway to keep up with the charade, they wouldn't bother for a formal ceremony.

"Anyhow, that's not why I call you here. Well, kind of, but there's another matter," Todoroki switched the topic, "Remember when I told you about meeting Robin".

Iida rose an eyebrow, "From America's Teen Titans?"

"Yes," Todoroki bent somewhat closer, "Well, that meeting wasn't for a casual reason. Me and Katsuki have something in mind before meeting him".

Bakugou and Robin were known to be friends. In fact, Bakugou's work in the United States was highly related to the hero alliance led by Robin; Teen Titans. Teen Titans was probably the most internationally known teen pro hero alliance today consisted of five members who all started the team when they were in their teens.

Now, all of Teen Titans members were in their early twenties; but even then most teen heroes looked up to them. The fact that Katsuki worked for them in the States was a huge deal for UA that everyone bought the issue where Forbes put both Katsuki and Robin on their cover. If Iida wasn't mistaken, it was in the same photoshoot as the picture in the room Midoriya sleep in.

Back to the topic.

Ever since Bakugou and Robin's teamwork was made to be a thing, there was this expectation that Bakugou will be Japan's version of Robin. You see, Robin was not one person. It was an alias given to anybody working as the sidekick of another pro hero originating from the States, Batman. Now, Batman was a controversy on its own among pro heroes, but the position to be his sidekick is highly seek after. There had been a dozen of Robins who worked for Batman in their teenage years; and all of them would later debut as a successful pro hero. However, only one Robin managed to make a name of himself before even leaving his Robin title. And that was the Robin who formed Teen Titans.

On the other hand, Bakugou was no sidekick to anyone. But, for a teen pro hero, he sure had been given the approval worthy of an adult pro. Indeed, Katsuki had exceeded all the expectations for a teen hero. And after his meeting with Robin, everyone somehow expected him to create Japan's first teen hero alliance – no – Japan's first hero alliance ever.

And here was said teen's boyfriend; someone with the power and position to provide Bakugou all the ways and connections to build a teen hero alliance. Being JYHO's leader would surely give Todoroki the ease to get into contact with the best among teen heroes. Not only that, a lot of teen heroes in Japan answer to Todoroki.

If there was anyone who could and would build a hero alliance in the near future, it would be Bakugou and Todoroki for sure.

"Is this about… an alliance?" Iida blurted silently, almost in shock. Because if it was, this would be something huge. Todoroki's answer was only a slow blink signaling a yes.

"It's not only after we met Robin. There's an urgency for it. As you know, Japan's number one is…," Todoroki stopped mid sentence, but Iida understood him. He was talking about All Might. UA students had at least seen All Might's real form once, though they don't talk about it. As much as it pains them, they had to admit All Might no longer was in his best condition.

"Yeah, that," Todoroki finalized his sentence, "This is an inside scoop, he's going to retire in about a year or two".

Now that was new, "Retire? But he's -!"

"It's the truth. The top ranks already know about this and they held a meeting with Jyho earlier this year about it. As you know, there's a huge gap in influence between number one and my old man. With Number One's absence, Japan's will lose something".

"Their Symbol of Peace," Iida added. It was still hard to imagine a Japan without All Might let alone admitting to the fact that the man was growing weak. There's an All Might fan inside every aspiring hero and especially inside any Japanese; and even a brother complex like Iida was not excluded in that category.

"It's his health isnt it?"

Todoroki pursed his lips, "To be honest, that has kind of been taken care of. He's not fully healed, but I know he's in the right hands," Todoroki inhaled, "He has other reasons. Its not my place to say".

Silence took over their conversation. The topic surrounding All Might's health condition had always been a difficult one to talk about for UA students.

"You see, in that meeting between the officials and JYHO, we agreed that so far Japan has been depending on one heroic figure which was too risky. We need to diversify our hero environments, so people will have plenty to choose for someone to look up to," Todoroki looked outside the ice cream parlor window, "The top ranks and the government want the next generation of heroes to avoid having a single person at the top of the hierarchy. The ranking systems will be made according to a variety of indicators too".

"That's why we need an alliance," Iida noted. Todoroki nodded.

"Yes. Because there's no single person who could replace the charisma of our current symbol of peace. Yet, together, we could probably create the same impact he has. And of course, as I've stated, the current system of hierarchy we have now is problematic in a way that we have a tendency to look up on the same person".

Todoroki kept on, "Then there's the issue with our agency system. In America its very different".

Iida nodded, "You mean with DC and Marvel?" Those two were the main two hero management giants, each having many agencies under them, "Having a bigger management as a parent company to the agencies does allow more collaborations across agencies. The States have a different concept for leadership too".

"Right. Agencies aren't built surrounding one person with many sidekicks. Instead, an agency could have more than one hero," Todoroki added, "Point is, the Americans have a system that doesn't allow for a personality cult".

Iida snorted. If you knew All Might, you wouldn't think of him as someone who wanted a personality cult around him. But once you look closely, the All Might craze that had been viral in Japan for the last couple of decade was a personality cult wasn't it?

"You're saying Japan needs a hero alliance of their own," Iida concluded. Todoroki nodded.

"Me and Katsuki have been talking about it. The both of us are looking for the right candidates for the alliance," Todoroki replied, "Katsuki's choice will of course fall on Kirishima".

Iida understood, "And yours is on me".

Todoroki nodded. Iida could feel his heart thumping. To be in an alliance would be a good opportunity. The whole idea was exciting and brilliant; especially if you have Todoroki and Bakugou in the same team.

If he wanted to make a debut, this would be the brilliant way to do it.

"But I also understand starting an alliance has its own risks. The idea sounds excellent, but we never knew if it will be welcomed by the public. And then there's also Iidaten. I understand you have a more stable and safe option waiting for you; and your mom seems to think so too. So this is an offer, you are free to choose".

Iida looked down to his almost forgotten ice cream. "I'm no longer Ingenium".

"I know that. But your family isnt a home for only Ingenium. They think you should stay with Iidaten and I'm convinced they are willing to facilitate you if you wanted a new hero identity".

"I don't want to be just another Ingenium," Iida insisted, and he was surprised to hear the frustration in his own voice, "I have to get out from Ingenium's shadow. I wont be able to if I stayed with Iidaten".

There was a smile on Todoroki's lips, and that alone was a rarity, "Then this sounds like the perfect offer for you, isnt it?"

Iida toughen up. "RIGHT! I will be in your care!" He actually stood up and bowed. A couple of visitors from the next table turned to them in slight curiosity (if not annoyance) but no one commented on it.

Todoroki didn't even make a move from his seat. Anyone in their class were already familiar with Iida's antics. "That's great then. As I said, its still a plan in the making; so we're mostly only going to have random meetings here and there," the double quirked teen then furrowed, "Right, how's that new hero persona going again? You haven't told me what name you're going under now that you're no longer Ingenium".

Iida had almost answered instantly, proudly; because he was proud of his new hero identity. Except he remembered he just used said identity to attack Todoroki's boyfriend. But didn't he do it to protect Todoroki's alleged other boyfriend? Wait a minute, but wasn't Todoroki's boyfriend also involved with Todoroki's other boyfriend? So if Iida was working for Todoroki's other boyfriend, shouldn't that mean he was also working for Todoroki and Todoroki's boyfriend? Or do they not know Iida had been working to protect the other boyfriend?

Iida was so confused. The assumptions was growing crazier and crazier while his face turned paler and paler. Todoroki's eyebrows were forming a knot, and there's nothing Iida could do to undo it.

"Iida?" Todoroki called. At the same time, a muscular hand landed on the back of Todoroki's seat. Iida's eyes followed the length of the arm until it reached the shoulder, then head of someone Iida knew so well. The bespectacled teen's brain halted mid-rant. Bakugou Katsuki was here; with a cup of spicy chocolate ice cream, as usual.

"Hey. The cashier told me you put your ice cream under my tab," Bakugou accused at Todoroki. Todoroki actually gave him a shrug.

"I left my wallet in the car. Too lazy to get it".

"You lil shit! This has been the fifth time you're doing this!" Bakugou growled. He landed his ice cream cup on the table with an angry thunk then gave Iida a knowing look as he took a seat next to Todoroki and right in front of Iida. "You've asked him?"

"Yeah," Todoroki answered. He absently took a spoonful of Bakugou's ice cream, "Hey, you go get another one. This one's for me".

"The fuck," Bakugou was exasperated, "Asshole".

Todoroki hogged the cup for himself, "No. Not the last time I wasn't".

"You will be the next time bitch," yet despite the curses, Bakugou left their table and returned soon after with a new cup of spicy chocolate ice cream. He even brought two small pieces of waffles; one for himself and one for Todoroki. However mean Bakugou gets with Todoroki, he had never actually physically harmed the guy after they dated (except that one time they fought for the sport festival).

The two bickered lightly as they ate their ice cream. This was the kind of sight you have to get used to when it comes to these two. They were not a tiny bit sweet and romantic. They were very… dorky and rude to one another. Yet everyone would agree they were somewhat made for each other too.

Iida, as their class rep, knew these two the best when it comes to their dynamic. However, Iida had no time to revel upon it. He was too worried if this was a trap. Only days ago he kicked Bakugou's head after all.

"So did he agree?" Bakugou asked, more to Todoroki than everyone else. Todoroki only gave a slight nod. Bakugou copied him and hummed, "Good".

_Is that it?_

"We're probably going to meet up and talk more about it. I'll have Kirishima join in," Bakugou stated, "We need girl members".

The topic went on from their alliance plan, to comparing DC and Marvel, to talking about X-Men and The Avengers. Iida started feeling they wont touch on sensitive topics such as his new hero persona or maybe his green haired client. What Bakugou asked instead was something else, "Class rep, do you know what that ponytail girl is up to?" to which Todoroki quickly hit his arm. Bakugou turned to his lover looking like he had no idea why he deserve such treatment, "What!?"

Todoroki hissed lowly, "They are no longer together, remember?"

"So what?"

"So the question isn't relevant".

Iida observed silently as they bickered yet again. Deep down he knew; this had something to do with Midoriya. "Why do you ask?" Iida swallowed.

"I saw Ponytail dressing like some old hag along with Dunce Face – you know – Pikachu. Round Face was there too. You're close with Round Face right?"

Iida hesitated, but kept a straight face, "Are you… into burgers?"

Bakugou and Todorogi exchanged looks. "What the hell," Bakugou murmured, "Are you seriously accusing me of –"

"What he meant is that we're curious; that's all," Todoroki quickly finished for his lover with his usual flat tone; but the panic was quite coherent. Iida noted how he said 'we', meaning it makes two of them. Which was alarming because Yaoyorozu's mission might have something to do with Midoriya after all.

It was almost coming full circle.

"I think they were given a mission to patrol together. That's all," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a full truth either. Thinking about it now, no one truly had the full idea what those three's mission is.

"That's all? Not even Round Face told you anything?" Bakugou pressed on. Todoroki coughed to cut him off.

"Do you guys have anything to do with it?" Iida asked instead.

"As I said. Curiosity. Nothing serious," Todoroki said. Iida carefully nodded.

They were about to leave the place when Bakugou threw him another question, "Oh yeah, Class Rep, have you ever heard of a villain named Bullet?"

Iida froze.

Todoroki, who walked right behind of Bakugou, frowned, "Villain?"

"Y'know, the one I told you about".

"Calling them a villain is too far don't you think?" Todorpki rolled his eyes.

"The guy had shitty costume made of plastics like some hero wannabe!" Bakugou insisted.

"Well yeah, but when it comes to this, then it must be All Might's guy. And when it comes to All Might, this guy cant be a villain. A hero?"

"A pro?"

"Plastic costume though. A newbie?"

"Whatever," Bakugou shook his head, "Shitty costume guy is a hero wannabe. Do you know any Class Rep?"

Iida swallowed loudly as they walked to the parking lot. Bakugou continued, "A guy with weird costume made of plastic, good with cars. Probably around your built. Very fast and strong. Someone whose fighting skill is up to par to mine; I had to visit Recovery Girl after facing him".

"And has a connection to All Might," Todoroki added.

"That too," Bakugou agreed, "Maybe a UA student? I don't know. But you're good with hero cars, Class Rep. Do you know anyone with that characteristics?"

They all stopped by Bakugou's car that happened to be parked closest to the ice cream parlor entrance. Iida turned to the two and forced a smile, "…no".

Iida swore he was sweating very heavily. But he did it. He had lied. To his own friends.

Todoroki and Bakugou turned to face each other once again as they shared some exchanges. Iida could barely listen to what they were saying, until Todoroki turned to him and said, "Well, nice talking with you Iida. See you later then".

Iida nodded and made his way to his own car. He heard a snippet of their conversation before actually creating a distance between the three of them. _"I mean, if we're really going against All Might, we better be more serious about it…"_

Once he was in the privacy of his own car, Iida looked down to his lap. What does that mean?

* * *

"All Might called. He's happy," Chisaki pointed his thumb to a smiling Midoriya in front of the smart TV. Iida, who was fresh from the shower, ran to Midoriya's side and was disappointed to see that the TV was airing a normal show and not running a video call.

"I missed it!" Iida exclaimed. He had so much he want to ask the number one hero in Japan. Midoriya, on the other hand, was visibly excited.

"He's going to bring us souvenirs, Iida-kun! Isnt that amazing? Thailand McDonalds ware selling All Might merchandise and I really want one".

Iida sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He exercised on his own after picking up Midoriya earlier and he was pretty exhausted. Chisaki, who was still in charge of making their meals for the week until Midoriya fully recovered, was on his way to bring all the plates to the dining table when Iida stopped by the fridge.

"There's no going against All Might, isnt it?" The man in black suit murmured as he walked ahead. Iida paused. An excerpt from that day's meeting with his friends played in his head.

_"If we're really going against All Might, we better be more serious about it…"_

"What did you say?" Iida poked his head out from the fridge. Chisaki looked up in the middle of tidying up the dining table.

"As you know, the Top 5, or 6 in this case, must be pulling their hair out with Midoriya-kun here. And there are those two brats too," Chisaki mentioned casually. Iida had no idea what he's talking about.

"Wow, what do you mean?"

"At this point they must have realized what All Might has been up to with Midoriya-kun. Could be frustrating when Midoriya-kun obviously favors All Might over everyone else, don't you think?"

"… what does the Top 6 six have got anything to do with this?"

"Everything, obviously," Chisaki stopped and gave Iida a long look, "You've got no idea don't you?"

When Iida kept looking clueless, Chisaki chuckled. That chuckle slowly morphed into a cackle. For a normally calm looking guy, he sure could laugh like a maniac. "You don't, do you?"

"How about I tell you this, Iida-kun? There are a handful of very influential people who would finish you if it meant seeing Midoriya-kun," Chisaki's mouth was covered, but you could sense him grinning, "Very powerful people". He walked around the table, "The only reason they aren't able to is because of All Might".

"… why…"

"I mean, All Might really is something. To be able to breach their security and take Midoriya just like that".

"Who do you mean by they?"

"They?" Chisaki halted, as though thinking, before saying, "The _Clan_ of course".

Iida was half terrified at his implications when a loud sound of an object hitting the floor was heard. Iida snapped his head Midoriya's way to catch the boy falling asleep again in the middle of playing his Nintendo Switch, causing the console to fall. He was already laying on the couch, curled on his side.

Iida walked to him and shook his shoulder.

"Midoriya-kun. Midoriya-kun, come on, you still have to eat your dinner".

He ended up having to grab Midoriya by the arm to lift him from the couch. Even then the boy found it hard to open his eyes. Once seated at the dining table, everyone waited expectantly for him to fully wake up to eat. Midoriya rubbed his eyes and his whole face before blinking owlishly at his food.

Without further words, Midoriya chowed on his dinner. The way he's eating, with that sleep-laced freckled face, in that oversized All Might shirt and basketball shorts, it was hard to believe what Chisaki said was true. Could this teen actually have such influential crowd willing to do things for him?

Midoriya had sweeped one plate clean. He had one more to go. Meanwhile, Iida silently eyed Chisaki from across the table. The man did not eat; he simply watched with joined hands under his chin.

Considering all the crazy things that had taken place around Midoriya, Iida couldnt really ignore Chisaki's insinuation now, right?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of Bakugou and Todoroki? TBH this chapter was originally planned to be posted as the third chapter; but hey, plans change.**

**Hopefully the second part could be posted soon enough for you guys! Midoriya will be kissing someone in the next chapter! Who do you think will he kiss? And what would happen to the person he kissed? Tell me in the comments!**


	6. Week 4 Part 2

NOTES

1\. This chapter contains Midoriya's first kissing scene in the story. Make a guess now and tell me if you guessed correctly on whom he's going to kiss

2\. This chapter also involves some nods to other animes. Noshida Ayumi is a character from Detective Conan (Yes, I'm a fan of this manga series) and I borrowed Takeuchi from Air Gear as Hawks real name. Hawks is a canon character but his real identity has yet to be revealed.

3\. I apologize for my long absence. Truth is I've earned myself a job and I work extra hours all week. The pay is great, but I barely have any breaks. Hopefully I can find some time to update more regularly soon.

4\. Warning: League of Villains, Midoriya kissing someone you didnt expect, and new relationship tag in the making

* * *

Week 4 Part 2

* * *

It was the second day after Midoriya's return to school; and the teen forgot to tell Iida that his homeroom teacher wanted to speak to his guardian on his absence. He told Iida the morning before school; oh wait, he also said Iida should act as his temporary guardian.

"But Midoriya-kun, you forget that I'm about your age".

"Yeah, but like… you don't look like it, right?"

Iida didn't know what to make of that explanation.

But he still went along with it – being the dedicated bodyguard he is. The bespectacled aspiring hero wore his best tie and brought his pocket sized comb. He was using said comb – wet, of course – on his hair when Midoriya went inside the car. He gave Iida an eye.

"Umm, s'fine too," he commented briefly.

Iida put the comb into his pocket, fixed his glasses and nodded at Midoriya before he started the car. To the school they went; with Chisaki waving to their car wearing pink apron.

* * *

"Are you Midoriya-san?"

Iida, who had been standing in the waiting room, stood to his full height to greet the homeroom teacher. "I'm more of a fill in to Midoriya's parents ," Iida answered truthfully.

"Oh, great," the woman, who seemed like she's in her early thirties, sighed tiredly; "I've never met his parents, even though I heard they used to live in the area".

The woman led Iida to another room – hers, it seemed. It was somewhat messy, with piles of papers and printouts being pinned to the corkboard. It was proof of the teacher's busy lifestyle and the way some of her hair strayed from her hair bun told Iida she wasn't happy about it.

The teacher sat behind her desk while reaching out a hand toward the chair across from her as though allowing Iida to sit there. Iida followed with a short thank you. "So… you are…"

"Iida".

"Okay, Iida-san," the woman looked at Iida up and down, "I'm Noshida Ayumi, Midoriya-kun's homeroom teacher and the counselor for the school". For a moment there, Iida was convinced she would call out on Iida's bluff for trying to act like he's old enough to be someone's guardian. But she simply nodded, "I was expecting at least the same guy who came in last time to represent Midoriya's parents".

Iida wasnt sure if he should be happy his cover worked, or put down by the fact that heis physical appearance could pass as an adult. "Last… time?"

"Yes. The man who admitted him to this school. Or re-admitted him," the homeroom teacher shrugged, "Midoriya-kun attended this school once, as I'm sure you know".

Which means Midoriya dropped out of this school once. Iida was surprised, but he couldn't afford to lose his cover. So he kept his calm.

"Lets see what the guest log said. The day Midoriya-kun's guardian came…. Ah, his name is… Toshinori-san, do you know him?"

Iida swallowed, "Yes, I do".

The teacher nodded and put her log book back, "You and Toshinori-san are…"

"We're family friends with The Midoriya's".

"I assume you'd be in contact with Toshinori-san and Midoriya-kun's parents".

"Yes".

"I see. Where is Toshinori-san now if you dint mind me asking? I was expecting him here today".

That caught Iida off guard, "… he's a very busy man".

The teacher nodded and started writing in another book, "And how's Midoriya-kun's parent?"

"They're both doing well".

The teacher stopped and peeked at Iida from behind her glasses, "I thought Midoriya has a single parent".

Iida didn't expect that, "Y-y-yeah I me-mean she's doing well," he wasn't even sure he mentioned the right gender. But the teacher simply gave another nod. She was noting things down in her book.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there any particular reason Toshinori-san is not the one sitting here today?"

"Well he…"

"I understand if it has anything to do with his health," Noshida commented rather expressionlessly. Yet Iida was somewhat shaken to the core. To have All Might coming here in his original form told Iida this was not a hero business for the man; instead it was very personal.

"He uhh, he has some business to attend to".

"I see. Is there any definite time he'll manage to visit the school to talk about Midoriya?"

"Unfortunately no," Iida answered, almost abruptly. The woman nodded again and noted down more details in her book. Once she finished, she closed the book and gave a long sigh.

"I have to ask you, Iida-san, do you understand the conditions of Midoriya-kun's reapplication to this school?"

Iida heard that right. Midoriya was resubmitted into this school, meaning he once enrolled here, left, but returned. Seeing Iida's hesitation, the teacher continued. "As I've expected. Not that Toshinori could explain much to me, but I sensed he was more informed about the whole situation by Midoriya-kun's mother".

Iida shifted in discomfort. He hadnt heard about all of this and wasn't sure if he should listen.

"To put it shortly, the school is very concerned the moment Midoriya-kun left the school months into his first year here. He and his mother never explained much to us. As you know, the government put us under heavy surveillance for bullying cases, in which a lot quirkless were made victims, even in quirkless schools. The thing is, in our annual reviews, we were questioned intensely for having one student leaving for no reasons; especially since testimonies of Midoriya-kun's bullying started pouring in," the woman shook her head, "In addition to that we failed to collect any comments from the Midoriya's themselves because they've simply left the town after his transfer and we couldn't find them".

"… the school was penalized for his departure," the teacher finished. Iida wasn't sure if she was reprimanding him.

"What I'm trying to say here is that we're very keen on not repeating that," Noshida stated, "We're very surprised the day Midoriya-kun returned to resubmit himself to our school. He had told us this has nothing to do with bullying, though we knew he was bullied since very young. But children are good at hiding their secrets don't they? The most we've done right now is make his schoolmates isolate him. That's not ideal, but it's a better option compared to how they treated him in the past".

"Isolate him? What do you mean isolate him?" Iida half protested. Whatever she meant, it sounded off.

The woman's head dropped slightly as if in regret, "I cant say we're not responsible for the fact that none of Midoriya's peers seem to like him. But its not on our whim either. After the warning we received from the board members, every students here cant welcome him back without fearing him. They don't want to mess with him".

"He's still bullied," Iida noted.

"Yes, but not as much. And we're doing our best to punish whoever dared to bully our students under our watch".

Under our watch she said. Iida almost snorted at that.

"Of course we've made that clear to Toshinori-san. That is exactly why we're demanding the utmost cooperation from Midoriya-kun's guardian, or guardians in this case, to avoid this from ever happening again".

Iida nodded, "Of course".

"However the school feel like we havent been hearing enough from Toshinori, nor yourself Iida-san, since Midoriya's two months absence".

"… two months absence?"

"The school deem it important to be informed if Midoriya has any health issues, as claimed in his leave permit. The fact that he keeps on having three to five days leave each month afterwards are brought to our attention and the board members want to confirm if this was truly a health issue," The woman took off her glasses and look at Iida in the eye, "or if it's a bullying case that we fail to detect again".

Iida was dumbfounded. "It's… it's not".

"Then is there something we need to know regarding Midoriya that he had to take two months of absence?"

"I…," Iida started. He inhaled and continued, "To be honest, Noshida-Sensei, I wasn't there around the time Midoriya-kun took that two months leave. But I can confidently tell you this week's absence was caused by his health".

Noshida-sensei crossed her arms as if to argue. Before she managed to point out anything, the door to her office opened to reveal another woman, a teacher it seemed. "Noshida-sensei, there's a call for you in the teacher's lounge," the woman informed.

The school counselor looked like she wanted to protest for being interrupted. Yet she relented. "I'm sorry, Iida-san. I'll be right back".

Thus Iida stayed inside the counselor's office, alone; observing the small Disney Classics figurines lined on Noshida- sensei's desk. Meanwhile somewhere else in the school ground, Midoriya stood alongside the rest of his schoolmates in the gym. The PE teacher, who had gathered them there for their weekly mass exercise, was nowhere to be found and three not so friendly looking guys in costumes appeared from black holes that formed out of thin air. One of these guys, whom the rest strangely addressed as a female, actually made all the teachers huddled together near a net pole on their multifunctional court. The teachers looked like they were glued together and couldn't get away – almost as if they were magnets being piled together.

"Do not panic, children! We're not here to hurt you!" Said one guy whose appearance looked like a reptile, "But we can, if we wanted to".

Everyone was glued to the spot – and not for the same reason their teachers were stuck to the net pole. It was from fear.

The third guy had been speaking one thing and contradicting himself the next moment. "Stay in line! Don't make a single noise! But of course keep calm, children, lets all play nice here – GIRLS STAND IN LINE IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM FACING THE WALLS! I'll lead you the way. Come on now. Don't panic".

Midoriya watched nervously among the boys as the girls from first year to the third being ushered to the farthest corner of the gym. They were told to sit on the floor and turn their backs to the rest in the room. Some boys were whispering among them selves wondering where the PE teacher was.

"He must've managed to slip out of the gym to call for help. And aren't some teachers on duty still in the main building?"

"Who do you think will come? Will the heroes be here? I think they're the villains".

"I've seen that dude in black. He's Twice, from League of Villains!"

"Hey, does no one really bring their phone? We could try making an emergency call".

"Everyone was prohibited to bring their phones to the gym, remember?"

Midoriya kept his silence as he nervously looked down. He's in huge trouble. He just knew it.

"Alright, boys, boys, boys! What did I say? SILENCE!" the lizard guy warned. Everyone was stunned yet again. The lizard guy crossed his arms, "I didn't plan to, but I've warned you, I can give you a pain so great if I wanted to".

A tense ten seconds went by before the guy clapped once, "Alright then! Now that I've got your attention, I want you to know we're only here to hang out and to have fun. Nothing scary at all!" He said, contradicting his previous threat to hurt all of them, "My name is Spinner. And with me are my two friends, Twice and Magne. Say hi guys!"

The guys who were looking after the teachers and the girls waved and gave them a loud 'hi!'. Despite the cheerful tone, no one wanted to answer them.

"We're here to play with you," Spinner rubbed his two hands together while nodding, "And that's why we're bringing another friend with us. You can come out now, Sonya-chan!"

From the door leading to the storage room, came a girl dressed in a frilly pink dress. Her long blonde hair were put to pigtails; and her makeup was on point. "Its Sonya-chan!" said one boy behind Midoriya; "Its Sonya-chan from YSY-24!"

_No, it's one of them. It's one of the villains!_ Midoriya thought. It was just impossible to have a member of a popular girl idol group visiting their humble school with villains, hiding inside the storage room the whole time. It's must be someone with a transformation quirk.

"Hello everyone! I'm Sonya! Nice meeting you all~" she greeted them with her signature greeting. Midoriya saw his schoolmates being swept away by her charms. They totally missed the strange way she comfortably stood right next to the villain.

"Everyone, some of you might have heard about Sonya right here," they do, "Apparently this is her first time visiting your school! Hmm, I think it's a nice chance for everyone to get to know each other. What should we do while we're here Sonya?"

The girl jumped on her toes almost too excitedly that its impossible not to see how superficial it was. Midoriya told himself that no one would buy this farce.

Except everyone did.

"Ooh, how about a game!?" Sonya said; sounding exactly like the one they had known from reality shows.

"What kind of game do you think we should play?"

"I know!" Sonya was practically bouncing, "How about a kissing game?"

Midoriya suddenly had an idea what this is all about; and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Iida had been sitting idly inside the counselor's office for almost half an hour when he received a text from Uraraka.

**Uraraka-kun:** Iida-kun, where are u now?  
Iida didn't answer instantly.

**You:** Work

**You:** Why are you asking?

He was thinking he shouldn't involve Uraraka much on the business between him and Midoriya.

**Uraraka-kun:** Ok

**Uraraka-kun:** Just informing

**Uraraka-kun:** We received inside info that Midoriya's school has been infiltrated

**Uraraka-kun:** figured u need to know

**Uraraka-kun:** he could be in danger

Iida paused. He noted that Uraraka sounded in haste in her texts. So he replied;

**You:** I'm inside the school.

Uraraka stopped responding, but that was soon replaced with an incoming call from Kaminari. "_Class Rep. Is it true? You're inside the school?"_

Iida didn't know how much Uraraka had disclosed to the electricity quirked teen, yet it was difficult to care for the moment. "I am. Tell me the current status".

_"We've just received information from our informant that the school has been infiltrated. No further info is available as of now"._

Iida frowned, "How come?"

_"We lost contact with our informant"._

That could mean two things; either the insider had no information to share, or they were in danger. Iida 's brows knitted in concentration.

"What more do you know about this informant?" Iida stood from his seat and approached the exit. He would have to scour the school to check for the source of threat.

_"Nothing much, except for her gender. According to her estimated age, I assume she is a staff"._

After making sure there was no sound coming from the hallway, Iida opened the door and stepped out of the counsellor office. He kept his ears for any sound as he pushed forward, slowly. "What's the plan?" Iida asked instead.

_"Nothing for now. We're waiting for orders and backups from the pros"._

"Then what do you want me to do?" Iida climbed down the stairs.

He heard Kaminari and someone else, possibly Yaoyorozu, discussing in the background before the prior returned, _"Could you check on our informant's current status at least?"_

Iida was climbing the stairs to the second floor when Kaminari added,_ "Her codename is Alice"._

Iida halted as a number of images on Disney characters figurines lined up inside the counsellor's office. "What?" He exclaimed, unknowingly forgetting to keep his voice down. Just as fast, a strong force pulled at Iida that he was practically dragged to the hallway, feet off the ground, phone thrown to the ground and all. Iida grunted when his back struck some sort of hard object, and when he turned around to check, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Aha! Who is this man loitering around in the hallway!? I thought no one else should be around, Sensei?"

His – or her, to be exact – manner of speech was superficially sweet as she addressed everyone inside the teacher's lounge. Because there inside the lounge, about half of the staff were hunched awkwardly together as though they were glued by the shoulder. But when it comes to this transwoman, that sight was nothing new. It part of her quirk's perk that allows her to make people stick together like they were magnets.

She was part of the League of Villains; Magne.

Iida eyed the villain in horror from his awkward position stuck close to Magne's gigantic portable magnet. What does the League of Villains want from Midoriya's school? The fact that some of his friends were in on this told Iida that they knew. Whatever this was, it's serious.

"W-we don't – No one knew he was here! H-he's only a guest! A guardian of one if the students! I told him to stay in my office!" One teacher explained, "he's not a threat!".

Iida tried his best to crane his neck so he could steal a glimpse. His defender was the counselor herself. It seemed like Magne gathered them all here to keep them together. From what? Iida wasn't sure. But on his way to this floor, he saw no student, no other staff, and no other human. Something else was happening in the background of all of this. Iida's concern was now on Midoriya.

He's somewhere among this chaos.

She glared at Iida's Visitor's ID Card, but then sent Iida a scrutinizing stare, "A parent? The glasses and the attire scream Sensei to me!"

"H-His name! His name is on the visitor's log! If y-you don't believe me, we have one of the logs over here in the lounge!" Noshida Sensei persistently explained herself. It was obvious she was trying to protect a fellow captive.

Magne turned to Noshida-sensei then back to Iida. "What's your name?" She asked gruffly.

Ingenium is one of the Pros still keeping their identity a secret. Magne shouldn't have known who is the man behind Ingenium, and if she does, it is most likely that she would know of his brother's instead. "Iida. Iida Tenya".

Magne easily lifted Iida along with the magnet that was holding him in place. She walked inside the lounge and stopped next to a long cabinet with a log book. After a moment, she turned to Iida again, "So he is a visitor. Then what are you doing walking around when you were told to stay in her room?"

The counselor looked like she wanted to answer for Iida again, but Iida cut her to the chase. Let me handle it from here on, Miss Informant. "I-I was looking for the toilet!" Iida faked a squirm, "The ones on the lower floor are all clogged".

"Do you think I'll believe that!?" Magne grouched.

"H-he's right! The only toilet available for men is two rooms ahead from the lounge!" Ms. Noshida disrupted urgently from her hunched position between two male teachers.

Iida saw the opportunity to play along. He squirmed pitifully and moaned, "Actually, I can no longer hold it in".

Magne shrieked.

* * *

"You are such a messy adult, Otou-san! Look at what you do to this Lady! You're forcing her to wait for you in the men's room. Don't you know how much of an issue that is?" Magne's complaint was loud and clear from behind the toilet stall. Iida sat idly inside the stall, thinking.

_I need to think of a way to get us out of here and look for the students_. At this point it was clear that The League of Villains was inside the school. Furthermore Iida need to know Midoriya's whereabouts.

However, Magne was not an easy opponent. He – or she, Iida always fail to notice that tiny detail – was good with combining her quirk and her physical prowess. Secondly, there was also the fact that Iida was now in his civilian's identity. Any moves he took now would put Iida Tenya under scrutiny. Whatever secrecy he tried to maintain in his debut as Bullet would be futile.

Yet he's a hero first and foremost. There were people waiting to be saved; and he had a client to find – a client All Might was willing to pay a huge sum for Iida to protect. What was Iida good for if not as a living life vest.

"Hey, Otou-san, are you done in there? Don't take anymore of my time, okay? I'm not a patient lady," Magne stated. Iida gave a groan.

"One more. I'm letting out a big one".

Magne kept on complaining as Iida flushed the unused toilet. "I'm done," Iida announced as he stood up. He had his pants rolled up to his knees. It's now or never.

"You took a long time, otou-san! Have you flushed?" was Magne's question before Iida charged at her with his activated engine and he gave an upperkick to her head. Iida was prepared to have a long fight with this one, but strangely enough, that kick dispersed Magne's surprised face into dust; and then nothingness. Iida's eyes widened as he watched the last of Magne turning into air.

This Magne was a decoy; a double. This meant only one thing; Twice is also in the vicinity and probably along with the real Magne. Iida clucked his tongue. He had no idea how many League of Villains members are at the school. But what was even more important, they could be near his client and Iida couldn't allow them to touch him.

* * *

"Hey didn't this happen in other places too?"

"Yeah like, they were giving free kisses and stuff near the train station. I heard they had Katie-chan, the actress, once".

"Have you been to one? I've been to one of the kiss booth".

"You did? You dog!"

Midoriya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some of his fellow male students were excited to have this random kissing game, or so they would like to call it, and didn't see anything wrong about it at all. Meanwhile, Midoriya kept himself standing in the back of the line, wishing he could get himself out if the gym before it was his turn to be kissed.

"Okay, for those who had visited our kissing booths, you would have to line up on the left. We're going to prioritize those who havent gotten the chance," said Spinner instructively. Some groans and complaints were voiced, some even tried to act as if they've never been to the aforementioned kissing booths. Yet Spinner called them out, "Come on young man, go to your right! Right! You with the blue hoodie, yes you. I've seen you in the kissing booth near that Cram School from last week– to your right! Good".

They continually called out those who they knew from the previous kissing booth, not that Midoriya knew there were previous booths before this. In no time at all, there were less than half of the whole male students on his side. Spinner made sure they stood in one long queue and Midroiya positioned himself somewhere close to the back. Some of his classmates, who had the (mis)fortune of standing alongside Midoriya in the back grumbled on how unfair it was that the seniors managed to push them all from the front of the line.

"Why arent you guys more worried?" Said one guy when Midoriya worriedly sent a glance toward the female students who were shepherded to the back corner of the gym by one of the villains (what's his name? Twice?).

"You're just a nerd Satoshi," said one other student to the previous one.

"I'm being serious!" Satoshi said as he fixed the position of his thick framed glasses, "These are villains! Should we really trust them? It cant be just a kiss. There's gotta be something to it!"

"You're just salty you're in the back," said someone else. Midoriya shifted uncomfortably. He was fourth from the last, And even that failed to lessen his anxiety.

"You guys sure cant just calmly take this as it is! You, Midoriya, you've been looking nervous for a while now! Tell them that this is a serious matter!" Satoshi called him out. Midoriya flinched but kept his silence. _It was me_, he thought, _these villains are looking for me._

"What does Deku have to know anyway," said one of the students. It was then that Spinner started saying; "Okay guys, Sonya-chan has another arrangement she wants to make before she starts with her kisses! What is it Miss Sonya?"

Sonya giggled in a fashion so different to how she usually did on TV, "I would like to start from the boys on the back". Most of the upperclassmen from the front of the line groaned in disappointment. Midoriya stood on the back, but he felt like joining them in that chorus of horror.

Sonya smiled creepily as she took a small knife and slit the inside of her arm until there was a single drop of blood, "I like the shy ones the most".

* * *

_"Class rep, you cant just barge in! That's not in the plan!"_ Kaminari squeaked from Iida's phone, _"Yaoyorozu-san, didn't you hear him? He wants to infiltrate the villain's current base!"_

There was a bit of a scuffle in the background of the other line before Yaoyorozu's voice reached Iida. _"What are you thinking? Infiltrating when there's a hostage situation? We cant execute anything without a plan!"_ Yaoyorozu scolded,_ "Stay in your place and wait for the pros to handle the situation!"_

Iida paused in the middle of changing his clothes, in which Yaoyorozu continued, _"All we're asking of you is to check on the informant"._

Iida inhaled, "You mean the counselor"_._

_"Pardon?"_

"The school counselor. She's your informant," Iida figured it out from the massive collection of Alice in Wonderland's collectibles in her room. "She and the rest of the staff in the main school building are okay now". After escaping the body double for Magne, Iida had made sure the captured staff members were all free from Magne's magnet quirk and he had reminded them to stay inside the building until help arrived.

Iida exhaled and took the bird head piece of the school's mascot. He already had the whole body suit on. "I gotta go," he announced to his phone.

_"G-go where?"_

"To the gym. The teachers told me all of the students and the rest of the school's staff are there. So its normal to assume they are keeping everyone hostages in the gym". Apparently the informant failed to deliver this important piece of information to Yaoyorozu's team before she was captured.

_"No – look, reinforcements are coming soon. Trust me"._

Iida stood from the bench. He understood Yaoyorozu's frustration. Barging into the enemy without any plans is generally a bad idea. Honestly, Iida could have waited for Yaoyorozu's reinforcement. But something in his gut told him Midoriya needed him now. "I have to go. I have someone I need to look out for".

Yaoyorumozu didn't respond directly. But then she said, _"Is it that Midoriya?"_

Iida paused, "Where did you hear of that name?"

_"I know. I can hear from all tracking devices I have made. I've heard everything from the tracking device Ochako had put on you,"_ her voice trembled, _"So who is she? Is she important to you?"_

"She?" Iida repeated in confusion. An unexplainable tension and guilt creeped on Iida. Thankfully, Kaminari took the phone from Yaoyorozu.

_"Hol'on, hol'on. Lemme take it from here Yaomomo! Geez, Class Rep what did you do? She seemed so upset all of a sudden"._

Iida had no idea either. But he had gathered his resolution, "Okay I'm going in".

_"W-what? Iida-kun wha -!?"_

Iida ended the call, put his phone into his inner pocket with great difficulty, then put on the mascot head piece. He knew he would find something that would cover for his identity in the school's storage. He then left the school's storage building and approached the gym that was located not far ahead.

Iida took his time to check the gym's surrounding before activating his recipro burst. "Here goes".

* * *

Iida didn't know what kind of luck was on Midoriya's side, but once he infiltrated the building, the boy was on the hands of this beautiful girl (wait, isnt she that girl group member?) right on top of the gym's podium. He looked highly distressed as the girl seemed to try to glomp him.

Thankfully everyone stilled after Iida's unexpected entrance through the locked door. The double doors were practically blasted halfway into the gym and hit Magne, the real one it seemed, to the point of unconsciousness. Iida noted the surprised shriek of "Mag-nee!" Coming from a reptile-like guy standing on the podium. Iida remembered this guy from the villain profiles being distributed by the authorities to all heroes. His name is Spinner.

Beside the disturbing presence of League of Villains' members, no panic could be detected from the students – except from Midoriya of course (but that kid has always been so jittery). The female students were standing in the far corner, guarded by Twice, looking confused. The boys were lined up in front of the podium. The teachers, who were huddled awkwardly to the volleyball pole (probably from Magne's quirk), were not hurt. However they definitely looked worried. To this, Iida said, "You'll be free soon, don't worry. If she's really knocked out, the affect of her quirk will run out in a minute," he implied at Magne.

Iida addressed everyone else too, "In fact don't you all worry! The pros are coming! They're going to save you!"

"D'aww man. Is that a hero? Are the heroes already here?" Said one male student in the middle of tense silence.

"So are we not getting the kiss now?" Another student stated disappointedly.

Grumble after grumble followed, and Iida noted how his arrival, a hero, is unwanted. This was perplexing.

"You! Who are you? I've never seen a hero like you!" Spinner enquired.

"Might be a newb," Twice chimed comically from the other side of the room.

"That's not a hero. That's Koko-chan, our tiger mascot," said one student.

"I thought for sure that was a fox," Spinner replied.

And everyone kept commenting back and forth. Iida analyzed the room warily. It's unnatural how nonchalant everyone was acting in the presence of villains. But then again, if what Uraraka had told him was true, then currently these villains are seducing the students with the offer of free kisses from famous young women. No wonder these students were eager. They failed to see the danger behind these bunch of criminals.

Iida's eyes caught Midoriya's. The green haired boy had one hand on the pretty girl's face as if too push her off. But he was facing Iida. And as if he knew who was behind the mascot's mask, Midoriya mouthed something.

It was, 'Help me'.

Then Iida witnessed how the pretty girl who held Midoriya captive quickly moved her hands from Midoriya's shoulders to catch his hands. "Got you! You're distracted!" She leaned forward aggressively, causing Midoriya to pull back until they both fell to the podium's floors.

Iida raised his voice, "You! Get away from him!" to which Spinner dashed his way saying, "Not so fast!"

In that split second, Iida reckoned he wouldn't have time to get to Midoriya with Spinner on his way. He was reminded of one of the golden rules All Might had given him.

_"...protect the client at all cost; no matter the challenge, his life is also a priority in this mission"._

And while Iida had done his job to look for Midoriya even though he had to spoil his friends mission by barging into the enemy's base, he might fail the next and rule if he couldnt stop the girl in time.

_"Make sure you dont kiss the client. Ever"._

It was then that Iida heard a very familiar voice from above. "Hold it right there!" The voice said. Fingers were pointed toward the roof of the gym as a person Iida knew so well floated inside from the huge ventilation on the roof.

"Look there!" Someone pointed out, "It's Uravity!"

Uraraka landed gracefully on the podium, with the elegance and speed that had taken her years to improve. Without wasting anytime at all, she swung her leg toward the head of the girl who had been on top of Midoriya's vulnerable form.

The girl jumped back as gracefully to evade the kick. Her form was equally as practiced. She pulled out a knife from her clothes and swung back at Uraraka with an eery vigor. The bystanders gasped in surprise when Uraraka evaded her blade only by a thread. It was obvious that she was no celebrity; she was one of these criminal. And Iida had a hunch on who she really was.

"Toga!" Spinner grunted before he was about to turn back and helped his partner in crime. But Iida raced him to it and grabbed the back of the man's shirt. Spinner didn't waste his time to throw his fist at Iida. Iida dodged, resulting to the punch going straight at the wall next to them.

This time, everyone's attention turned to them. A couple of students screamed, but most gasped. _Good_, Iida thought. There was one other villain in the room and Iida knew just the right weapon to disable his actions.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Iida started at the onlookers, "RUN".

In a snap, the whole gym transformed into an absolute chaos. Students and teachers were running in panic, screaming, as they looked for a way out. They had witnessed some violence and that would be fuel to their fear. This ruckus would last for a while and it would be enough to hold these villains at bay. Because from their actions, Iida knew the villains didn't plan to hurt their captive. Instead, they were looking for something among the students and it would be difficult for them to do so when everyone is running amok. Spinner gawked at him, "You lil -!" his words were continued in a low mutter afterwards.

Iida smiled under his mascot mask. Then, he ran into the crowd.

* * *

Iida had been scouring the whole gym for Midoriya. He hadnt calculated that the havoc will last this long which further complicate his quest for his client. The source of the problem was the lack of exit. Now almost half of the students were jamming the door Iida had kicked open, and the rest of them were running around the gym looking for exits.

The panicked mass of people made it hard for Iida to look for Midoriya. From where he's at currently, he could see that the podium was empty. He wasn't sure where Uraraka and the villains were either.

"It's the pros! The pros are here!" Someone screamed,

_Good_, Iida thought as he reached one end of the gym and observed his surrounding.

"Psst, Bullet!"

It took a couple of seconds for Iida to register that name to be his own. He turned around and saw a familiar green head peeking from behind a door. Iida made his way there.

"You're… bullet right?" Midoriya questioned once Iida was close enough.

Iida chuckled, "I am. The one and only. I've been looking for you! I was afraid the villains have captured you," Iida exclaimed, "Now lets go! We have to get out of here!"

He was already making a grab at Midoriya's hand. "W-wait! We cant go!" He looked back inside the room he was hiding in. Iida followed his gaze into the small storage room. On the floor, Uraraka was lying unconscious.

Iida went inside the room and crouched next to his friend. "Uraraka-kun!" He called to the girl after he lifted the mascot head off.

Midoriya closed the door behind him and sat next to Iida. I was hiding not far from the podium and when I checked on the stage she was already like this. So I dragged her here," the quirkless boy explained, "I don't know whats wrong with her. I didn't observe them enough to note what Sonya-chan did to her".

"Sonya-chan?"

"Uh… the girl. The blonde one. She's a girl group member".

"Toga Himiko," Iida corrected, "That was a member of The League of Villain. She could disguise herself into someone else by consuming their blood".

Midoriya blanched, "O-oh. That… makes sense. Of course theres no way a real celebrity will be involved in something like this".

Iida turned to Uraraka again. He unclasped her helmet and checked for her pulse. Her heartbeat was slowing down. This was strange. She must have been hurt.

So Iida tried to turn her around. It was then his hand touched something wet by her side. Out of curiosity, Iida peeked at his own palm.  
It was blood.

"That girl. She stabbed Uraraka-kun," Iida realized in horror. Midoriya squeaked as he too noticed the blood in Iida's palm.

"B-but! W-when I took her here she didn't bleed at all! If s-she was bleeding there should be blood all over the floor!"

Iida turned Uraraka around and realized that the black material of her costume hid the blood from view. He had to pull the costume slightly to see that there was indeed a hole where the stab wound is. Iida clicked his tongue. "It wasn't your fault Midoriya-kun. Uraraka-kun's costume was designed in peculiar ways so blood don't seep out easily. Still," Iida sighed warily, " The podium has been empty for a while. That means you guys have been waiting idling for quite some time".

Iida shared a look with Midoriya. The latter looking so nervous. "And that woukd mean that Uraraka has been bleeding for longer than necessary".

It was on her side, right on her midsection area. Looking at the area, it is possible that the knife hit her organs. "Cmon, I can carry you both outside. Reinforcements are here, we can get her the help she needs in no ti –"

He was disrupted by a shrill animalistic voice. It pierced through the ruckus outside, creating tense silence. Iida froze.

"W-what was that?" Midoriya whispered nervously, eyes darting to the closed door to their hideout.

Iida too turned around to watch the door. There was no mistaking it. As Ingenium, he had seen this creature up-close though he had not earned the experience to engage it in a combat. Iida wouldn't wish it.

Again, the animalistic shriek was heard and there were some screams. This time not in panic, it was orders. The pros were here.

"Iida-kun?" Midoriya pressed. Iida gazed nervously back, but then slowly approached the door. He opened it slightly and peeked outside.

He was right. One nomu was present.

Iida quickly closed the door. The sight of that creature alone was able to send chills down his spine.

"Iida-kun?"

Iida noted how afraid Midoriya looked, then he eyed Uraraka. "We cant go now".

"W-why?"

"There's a nomu outside. And trust me, nothing can go past it," Iida was thinking hard, "But the pros are here, lets just hope they can settle this quickly or…" He didn't finish that sentence. He wouldn't accept having the worst scenario to happen with Uraraka. He wouldn't forgive himself.

"Damn it, we should have escaper earlier," Iida cursed. He rarely curse out loud, but when he did, it was always for such a grave situation like this. "Why do they even summoned the nomu? From their course of action, I was sure they didn't plan to engage in a fight".

"I t-think I know why," Midoriya stated.

"Midoriya-kun?"

"W-well, I actually heard one of the villains passing by when I was hiding here. And they were talking about leaving before the pros arrive," Midoriya started.

"Yeah, I've suspected that much. If they have planned to use violence, they would have used it from the start. But that doesn't seem to be the case now that they've summoned the no–"

"No, Iida-kun. Listen to me. They planned to leave. But they cant," Midoriya looked at Uraraka warily, "Because Sonya-cha – I mean the girl that looks like Sonya-chan – is floating high up and they cant get to her. So they cant leave yet".

Iida's eyes widened as he stared between Uraraka and Midoriya. He then turned to the door and opened it slightly to take a peek again. This time, he paid attention to the roof. True enough, Toga, in her blonde disguise, was passed out and floating high above the podium. And there was no other party to blame.

"Zero gravity," Iida hissed after he closed the door.

"I thought Sonya – urr, you who I'm talking about – will fall once Uraraka-san is out. But –"

"No, she wont," Iida spoke, "Uraraka-kun has practiced the lasting power of her quirk two years ago where she was told to keep a bucket of water floating on top of her as she slept". Iida remembered the many days Uraraka would complain to him about having herself drenched once she lost her grip on her quirk in the middle of her sleep. Nowadays, Uraraka's quirk could last for hours even after she got knocked out. "We need to wake her up to get her quirk to deactivate".

Midoriya frowned, "I've tried, but she…"

Iida understood. This situation was very bad. This Tenya, think! He thought to himself.

Midoriya looked pale and anxious. He had been mumbling to himself and crouching next to Uraraka. Iida understood that Midoriya had never been in such a tense situation, but he needed to calm down or else Iida wouldn't be able to concentrate. "Midoriya-kun –"

It was then he saw Midoriya looming over Uraraka. He grabbed her head…

And kissed her.

Iida gaped. "M-midoriya-k-k-kun?"

It was not a peck too. From where Iida sat on the floor, he could see the open mouthed exchange. In fact, he heard a moan – a feminine one, coming from a girl. Uraraka was starting to wake, that was obvious.

It felt like an eternity for Iida, but thankfully Midoriya left Iida's very much injured friend alone at one point. He actually wiped his mouth with the bacl of his hand, but before he managed to walk away, a pair of hands reached out to the side of his head. This time, Uraraka sat up and became the aggressor.

Midoriya yelped as he was pulled into a smooch by the girl. Iida shrieked this time, "U-uraraka-kuuuun!?"

This time he took action by putting a hand between their faces. He pushed Uraraka away by the temple, causing Midoriya to be free from her clutch with a loud smack from the lips. "Wha – What ae you two doing in this serious situation!?" Iida scolded.

Uraraka looked back at him in confusion, his palm syed on her forehead as though to keep her at bay just in case she tried to jump Midoriya again. "And you! How's your injury?" Iida half scolded.

The surprise on Uraraka's face was noticeable. She was staring around the room before her whole figure jumped as if she just came to. "Oh yeah! The fight! I was -," She turned to check her side, where the stab wound were. She then turned to them with huge eyes, "M-my wounds! They're gone! I -," She touched around her upper torso to double check, "I'm okay!"

"What?" Iida couldn't believe it. But from the way Uraraka was moving and speaking, she truly had been her 100% self. Slowly he turned to Midoriya. There was nothing else that had happened to Uraraka beside the kiss.

The other boy's face was absolutely red. He was looking down to his lap as if to evade Iida's interrogating stare.

"Iida-kun!" Uraraka got to her feet and stood up,"Cmon we have to get those villains!"

Iida stood to his full height too. "We cant Uraraka-kun. It's," Iida sighed. He took a deep breath and explain everything that had happened to her slowly. All the while, Midoriya stayed where he was on the floor, playing with his fingers.

"I see! So I have to get her down so they'll leave. Easy!" Uraraka nodded once she understood the situation. She let her fingers met to let her gain control of gravity. After a couple of seconds, she said, "Done!"

* * *

They waited inside the storage room until the situation outside had subsided. As they waited, Uraraka shared how she instantly went after Iida once she heard from Kaminari that Iida planned to go to the villains on his own. "I just cant let you go alone, Iida-kyun!" she explained.

After a while, they sensed that it had been silent outside the door. "Do you think they're gone already?" Iida asked Uraraka. The girl opened the door to check. As she did, a voice was put on the speaker saying, "All students still in the gym come out now. You are safe. The pro heroes are here. Go to them and let them lead you to safety, I repeat –"

"Its safe, Iida-kun!" Uraraka said to them.

Iida nodded and helped Midoriya to his feetm The latter mostly kept to himself after that kissing incident. Uraraka strangely seem like she had no recollection of it, not that Iida felt like asking or bringing it up. Still, that kiss didn't seem normal.

In fact, wasn't it the thing that these villains were looking for. It was the kiss All Might had warned to protect either. Was it a quirk like Recovery Girl's? But he went to a quirkless school. Today's tests would definitely be able to diagnose Midoriya with a quirk and that would definitely put hit out of the school. Whatever it was, it was definitely strong.

"Ugh, it's Senpai!" Uraraka groaned by the door.

"Hm?" Iida questioned.

"Senpai was the one leading the mission," she pointed outside. Iida followed the direction of Uraraka's finger and found Hawks standing in the gym surrounded by students who were being evacuated and other heroes. Hawks had been their upperclassman in UA though he graduated when they were on their way to their second year. The pro hero was still talked about in the school ground. He was after all the youngest to ever been in the Top 10 today.

"Yaomomo must've told him that I went against orders," Uraraka sighed, "I better talk to him now then later".

"Do you need me to go there with you?" Iida offered, "Hawks-Senpai might be relaxed most of the time, but he's pretty disciplined. He must be very… disappointed".

"Iida-kun, you're so nice. But that's okay. It was my mission, so its my responsibility. I'd probably get scolded. Nothing I cant handle," Uraraka smiled, "'Sides, shouldn't you check on Midoriya-kun? He has been so nervous inside that room. Maybe get him home and take care of him".

Right then, Iida felt a squeeze on his mascot costume's sleeve. He turned to see Midoriya looking more nervous than before. No, he looked afraid.

"Well, bye Iida-kun! I'll talk to Yaomomo to explain everything too. Text you later!" Uraraka ran to the mass of people where Hawks is waiting with his hands crossed. When the pro hero noticed Uraraka, he was already scowling and shaking his head.

"Iida-kun".

"Midoriya-kun?" Iida gave his client the attention he needed.

"D-did you say Takeuchi-san is here?"

Takeuchi. Only UA students and some heroes knew of Hawks real name. Iida turned around to fully face his client. "Yes. Whats wrong? Do you know him?"

Midoriya simply shook his head and stuck closer to Iida. Iida's brows curled. Midoriya had acted strange. However Iida's priority was to take him home and calm the other boy down. "Come on, lets get you home", Iida ushered. Midoriya insisted to stick behind him instead, so Iida let him be.

Once they were outside, Midoriya hold on Iida's clothes got tighter and tighter. Iida led them to the direction of the exit. He was about to pass by Uraraka and Hawks, in which the prior seemed to be explaining herself and Hawks was frowning like an disapproving parent. The latter's yes caught Iida and Iida nodded apologetically in his direction. Surely Uraraka had explained that Iida had to go because he had someone he needed to look after.

Then Hawks eyes turned uncharacteristically wide, like he reckoned something. Sure, he recognized Iida, but Iida didn't think he would react that way. No, Hawks was looking at someone else.

Iida felt Midoriya flinching and further sticking himself behind Iida. The air felt tense, for Hawks stare was unyielding and intense. Uraraka turned to Iida.

"Oh, Iida-kun! That's okay! You can go home now, I can handle everything! Take care!" She waved and smiled. Iida nodded and use the moment to leave with Midoriya. Midoriya slipped to Iida's front as they passed by Hawks as if to further evade the latter's line of vision, not that he succeeded it seemed. The boy was tense.

Once they were in the car, Midoriya hugged brought his legs to his chest and hugged them as he muttered incoherently. Iida remembered calling the boy to pull him out of it. Yet he failed.

* * *

Iida nervously looked down at his phone as he checked for the online news on All Might's latest whereabouts. He knew he practically didn't break any rule, but he did let Midoriya kiss (and be kissed) by someone else. He knew this was sometjing he should report to All Might at the end of this.

Iida wiped his face with one hand. Then he distractedly said, "Midoriya-kun, you should eat".

Midoriya looked surprisingly at his plate as though he just realized he had been playing with it instead of eating it. His huge appetite was strangely absent that evening and he was constantly looking around the windows like he was expecting someone to barge in. Iida could and could not understand it at the same time. Something happened that moment Hawks and Midoriya were in the same vicinity, but Iida couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

"Oh, he's in a big, _big_, trouble alright," Chisaki hummed from where he sat at the dining table. The man didn't join them to eat, but he was observing Midoriya keenly. Iida couldn't see his lips, but from his eyes, Iida knew the man was grinning.

"Chisaki-san," Iida warned.

"They'll be here anytime now. And no one can help you," Chisaki continued.

"Chisaki-san stop it. Cant you see Midoriya-kun is stressed enough as he is?" Iida cut. Iida could hear Chisaki's low chuckle as the man stood from his seat and collected Iida's empty plate.

Midoriya absently moved his fork on his plate as the news from the TV ranted on the latest villain attack on the local school for the quirkless. Iida was sympathetic toward the boy, but he was lost on what had truly transpired.

The doorbell rang. Iida rose from the table. "I'll get that".

"No!"

Iida halted and gaped at Midoriya. That was the first time he ever witnessed the boy act in such a manner. Midoriya was already standing, palms on the dining table, as he looked desperately at Iida.

"Let him, Midoriya-kun," Chisaki spoke from the open kitchen, "Sooner or later, they'll catch on to you anyway. So why not just give up now?"

Iida between the two other males in the room. "Midoriya-kun?" Iida pressed, "Is there something wrong?"

"I-I," Midoriya faltered.

Iida waited, but no words came out from Midoriya's mouth. "Midoriya-kun, is someone after you?" Iida pressed. Midoriya flinched visibly. "If there's anyone after you, tell me. We can run now. I can fight them. I'll do what I can –"

"What he _can_," Chisaki mocked as he wiped the countertop clean, "That's the problem. You just cant," Chisaki then crossed his arms, "Because these are not the kinds of people you can go against".

Iida was somewhat puzzled, and scared, he himself realized. Then again, Midoriya's background had always been puzzling to him.

"Midoriya-kun?" Iida called again. Midoriya's shoulders sagged at that moment.

"It's fine," the boy muttered defeatedly, "You can go".

Iida was surprised by that response, "Are you sure?"

Midoriya didn't answer. Chisaki snorted. "Of course he's sure, what are you asking back for?"

When Iida was right in the back of the front door, he tapped on the mini screen next to it to see who was outside. He was expecting a villain, he was even ready to get to his full arsenal to face them right on.

But to his surprise, two pro heroes stood outside instead. It was Hawks and Best Jeanist.

_"We know you're there. Just so you know, we don't need you to open the door to enter. We've got the keys,"_ Hawks said to the speaker, _"But we're considerate of Midoriya-kun's feelings"._

Best Jeanist was sighing heavily next to the winged pro hero. The older man looked straight to the camera and said, _"Just open the door"._

Iida did, with no question.

Once opened, Best Jeanist entered like he owned the house. He went ahead without even recognizing Iida's presence. Hawks followed slightly behind. He stopped to see Iida and put a hand on Iida's shoulder. "So you're All Might's choice. Good work, Tenya-kun. I would choose you too," Hawks smiled knowingly.

Confused, Iida said, "Uhh, thanks?"

Iida followed the winged man into the house. The further they go, the clearer could Iida hear Best Jeanist scolding someone. When they arrived at the dining room, it was clear who Best Jeanist was scolding.

It was Midoriya.

The green haired boy was looking down and he looked like he was on the brink of tears. Meanwhile Best Jeanist stood tall in front of him, hands on his hips and everything as he looked down on Midoriya.

"We've been looking all over for you! What are you thinking? Going off on your own like that? You don't know how stressed out I was after they told me you're gone!" Best Jeanist didn't normally screamed or raise his voice. Yet he was known for his angry outbursts when he's not happy with you. Iida had never worked with this person, but Bakugou had spoken many times of the man's perfectionistic and icy personality. Even now, Iida could feel the weight of the man's calm yet sizzling anger though it wasn't directed at him; it was a horrible feeling.

"I've always regarded you as different to most kids. You were usually responsible and considerate of others. So its hard to understand your latest misbehavior. I expected more of you, Midoriya-kun. However I'm greatly disappointed".

Midoriya visibly flinched. He looked even smaller now than he truly was.

"Midoriya-kun, hey," Best Jeanist bent to Midoriya's eye level and tilted the younger's face so he could look at Midoriya's face. "Midoriya-kun you have to understand I don't take your departure easily. You were in a coma for two months. Do you know that Hawks visited you everyday while you were in your bed? Miruko read you books and Endeavor even talked to you in your sleep. Do you know_ I clipped your nails_ every week?" Best Jeanist tilted Midoriya's face up with one finger, "So we don't take it kindly once we heard you left with All Might on the day we were all absent from our regular visitation. And where is he now? What is he doing leaving you on your own accord like this?"

"If it's a vacation that you wanted, we all can take you. Where is it that you want to go? Malibu? Venice? Dubai? I can take you anywhere around the world anytime. Just tell me," Best Jeanist stated, "You have all of us, me, on your beck and call. If you so want it, I'll do my best to fulfill them for you. But I want you to be there and to be safe. Is that so hard to do, Midoriya-kun?"

Midoriyas body seemed to shake before a choked _sorry_ was heard. Iida wondered what would happen. Even Hawks looked tense. Best Jeanist was known to go to extreme measures when he was displeased.

Out of everyone's expectations, Best Jeanist softened. He reached out to the boy and had one hand keeping Midoriya in a lax hug. "Maybe I've gone too far with what I've said.".

Iida shifted awkwardly at Best Jeanist response. He couldn't believe it. Was that an apology? The man was known for his outburst and discipline, but from the horror stories his interns had shared, none of them consist of the man himself actually apologizing after having an episode.

There was something strangely close and familiar in the way the older man held Midoriya. His hand patted Midoriya's back, yet he looked up and sighed as if he was debating if that was the right course of action to take. Midoriya too, despite looking like he's intimidated by the man, didn't hesitate to cry to the man's chest. Once Jeanist let go of Midoriya, he let his hand mess with Midoriya's hair like one would a younger brother or a son.

"You have to understand Midoriya-kun, its never my intention to make you cry but everyone was upset".

"Yes".

"And I cant let this go easily".

"I know".

"I wont be as nice the next time you're taken away from my sight and you knowingly allowed that to happen".

"Yes".

Best Jeanist sighed, "So how's life without us? Good?"

"It was okay," was Midoriya's answer.

"How about school? Everything's great?"

"It was normal".

"Any new friend?"

"…I have Iida and this other girl," was Midoriya's answer.

Best Jeanist actually turned slightly to look at Iida. Iida straightened up, yet that didn't seem to impress Best Jeanist much. In fact the man gazed at him icily.

But he turned to Midoriya again and talked as if he didn't just threatened Iida with a single look. "Is everything good? Any unwanted event that I need to know?"

For a split second Midoriya's eyes went to Iida and Iida was reminded of that kiss he shared with Uraraka earlier that day.

But Midoriya quickly looked away, "No".

Best Jeanist made a move to turn to Iida's way yet again, but not enough for them to meet eyes. It was a warning.

"I'll take your words then, for now". Best Jeanist as still patting Midoriya on the head. When he pulled away he said, "Everyone wants to see you".

Midoriya looked down to his feet.

"Can you give me some time?" was the boy's reply. Best Jeanist looked disappointed and he was sighing heavily. But the man relented.

"Of course. That's okay," Best Jeanist said, "But I cant promise you anything". The man then tilted his head at Hawk's way. The latter was seated on one of the dining chairs.

"I'm fine if Midoriya-kun wants some break. I'm just disappointed he avoided me earlier today," Hawks shrugged.

"You were glaring," Midoriya defended.

"Well can you blame me? I'm mad you didn't come to me to take you away. I can totally hide you better than All Might does".

Best Jeanist was not amused. "Hawks," he warned.

Hawks raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, sorry. It was a joke". Hawks left the table to approach Midoriya. He was grinning and was playfully teasing Midoriya. Iida surprisingly found the scene so familial. There was no denying it, these three knew each other.

The moment was broken only when a newcomer entered the house. "Best Jeanist, I've secured the vicinity and we –"

Iida froze as he saw the newcomer. Said newcomer stilled too as he noticed Iida. "Classrep?" Shinso uttered in surprise.

Chisaki's chuckle could be heard in the background. Things were getting crazier and crazier by the minute.

* * *

"Class rep, I didn't know you were involved in Midoriya-kun's escape," Shinso started once they were outside of the house, "I was suspicious once, but I figured there was no way. You wouldn't go behind Bakugou and Todoroki that way. And I had my eyes watching over Aizawa-sensei. I was so convinced he was involved".

Iida had his arms crossed as he listened to his classmate speaking. Information keep piling on his head, and he couldn't catch up.

"Ugh, he was so close yet so far away! We were scrambling all over the place looking for him! Whatever you did, you did it well. We had been lost on what to do and I swear Bakugou-kun was going to explode from all of the frustrations".

"Shinso-kun –"

"Oh, they've been talking about Midoriya-kun having this bodyguard. Its you isnt it? Oh, of course! That makes a lot of sense!"

"Shinso-kun," Iida disrupted. Shinso was silenced. "I actually have no idea what is going on".

A pregnant silence ensued. Shinso was in disbelief, but he simply said, "Oh, okay," then he continued with, "Then did you kiss Midoriya-kun?"

Iida frowned, "No".

"Good," Shinso nodded and took his own phone. He started tapping crazily to his hero mobile, but stopped to eye Iida suspiciously, "Did_ he_ kiss you?"

Silence.

"He's prone to do that," Shinso added, not helping at all. When Iida didn't answer, the other boy pressed on, "Iida-kun?"

"… No".

_"Be honest"._

"He kissed Uraraka," Iida unknowingly obeyed. When he came to, he quickly closed his mouth.

"What? Uraraka-san? Thats impossible! Oh Bakugou will so going to be pissed," Shinso groaned, "I have to report this".

"You used your quirk on me!" Iida protested.

"Sorry, Class Rep, its part of my job," Shinso sighed.

"What job, Shinso-kun? Whats going on? What kind of thing is this you're involved with?" Iida was frustrated.

Shinso finished texting whoever it was he's texting and nodded at Iida. "Don't worry, they're having a meeting on it now. They'll talk to you soon," Shinso said.

"They who?"

"You know… _them_," Shinso looked around like he was unsure what to say," The uhh… the –"

"Clan?" Iida completed for him.

"Clan? Eww, who said that?"

"Chisaki-san," Iida stated.

"Him. He was just salty we fired him," Shinso sighed, "But he's fond of Midoriya-kun".

Iida fixed his glasses at that.

"Well Iida-kun, if I have to say, I work for one of the most influential stakeholders behind the top pro heroes," Shinsou lowered his voice, "_The Foundation_".

"What?" Iida whispered, but they were disrupted by Hawks and Best Jeanist leaving the house.

"Okay we're leaving. I trust you to stay at your station," Best Jeanist addressed Shinso, then turned sharply at Iida, "And you".

"Yes sir," Iida answered.

"Make sure he answers my calls," the man then coolly went to his hero car.

"Mine too!" Hawks threw a peace sign, "I'll try not to call him when he's at school".

Iida then watched the two hero cars leaving the front yard. Shinso had somehow disappear into the darkness, and no one as left in the vicinity but Iida. Yet somehow he felt a thousand pair of eyes staring at him, watching.

_Stay in your station, he says_, Iida thought, _does that mean there are people stationed to watch around the house? Including Shinso?_

Iida turned around to face the house. Midoriya was peeking at Iida from the upper floor window. It was the window to the All Might room.

_What are you hiding, Midoriya-kun?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So how was it? Does the kiss go like you expected it to be? I've had that that scene with Midoriya kissing Uraraka, and Uraraka going back at him for another kiss from the very start lol.**

**I plan to have BakuTodoDeku reunion next (and it will be extremely awkward for Iida). All of the explanations will come in the next ch** **apter too. I think with this chapter its safe to say that this fic is kind of Top Heroes x Midoriya too, though its more non romantic, yet kind of intimate. **

**So with this chapter unfolding before your eyes, do you think you have an idea on whats going on? Tell me in the comments!**


End file.
